Super Smash Bros NEXT: The Next Smashers
by savaged49
Summary: On his quest to find the missing Samus Aran, Adam finds himself in Smash Kingdom where he unknowingly starts a new Tournament.Soon after the old smashers reunite along with a new generation of fighters to compete in Super Smash Bros NEXT. Season 2 begins.
1. Welcome to Smash Kingdom

_Ok to let you all know this Fic does feature some original characters, but don't worry as original characters they make sense and are fully Nintendo inspired being that some of the are the children of the Smashers. This Fic does feature some pairings, lots of gratuities fight scenes, drama from behind the scenes as well as a kinky scene or two, but that's deeper into the story._

_Original Summary: __Taking place 20 years after the brawl tournament,Master Hand is bored out of his mind until a strange youth wearing Samus's armour finds his way into the smash kingdom.A new tournament begins with the children of the original smashers and our veterans_

_I wrote this FanFic as a way to practise my writting. I do not own any of these characters except for the original characters introduced. This fic WILL be finished by the end of the summer...I hope. So please review, you wont be dissapointed._

**Welcome to Smash Kingdom**

"Great another day in this forsaken place" Master Hand said as he put his feet up on the desk. His once great and ever profitable Smash Kingdom had become nothing more than an interdimensional gas station.

Master Hand no longer took on his disembodied hand appearance, all those years spent with humanoids and bipeds made him appreciate such a form. He now resembled a wire frame, yet his body was pitch black and smooth. All he wore was a long dark purple trench coat that he always left open and two white gloves, with his left one always fidgeting for some reason. The most remarkable thing about him was that he didn't have a face, or ears for that matter. Yet anyone who gazed upon him could tell he was bored out of his mind.

Eighteen years had passed since the last Smash Bros tournament, even though it was a flop it was still his smash tournament. All the smashers had gone home. The only smasher left was Ganondorf due to the fact that his only other option was to return to his prison inside the sacred realm. Unfortunately he was just slightly less dull than all the wire frames and alloys combined. At least when he tried to take over Smash kingdom (which according to count would now be 37) things were not as boring. All Ganondorf did now was boss around the alloys at the restaurant near the dimensional gates for no better reason then to make their lives miserable. Although to be fair he did do a good job of running the place.

"Its all that damn woman's fault" Master Hand said out loud as he remembered why Smash Kingdom had become nothing more than this…….truck stop.

(At the dimensional gate Restaurant)

"YOU CALL THESE PANCAKES" Ganondorf said as he took the plate from the female V2 Alloy and smashed it on the ground.

"I'mmmm I'mmm I'm so sorry sir I'll I'll do a better job I promise" she said in a panic. Ganondorf then lifted her by her collar so she could meet him at eye level, since she was only half his height, "Oh not only will do a better job, but you will clean up this mess and if you ever make such "subpar" food again ill fire you, LITERALLY" his hand began to glow in darkness scaring the poor girl half to death. He then dropped the alloy flat on her behind.

Ganondorf walked away from the mess and returned to his table with a wicked smile on his face. He loved to torment the fresh blood at HIS restaurant; it had become his after the original owner "disappeared". Sometimes it really did pay to be the king of all evil. He went back to his breakfast as he tried to figure out what to do today, nothing interesting happened in this place not to mention the fact that Master Hand was far too powerful to overthrow. Ganondorf did not even have enough time to finish his thought when he heard a large crash come from outside his restaurant.

"Finally SOMEONE with balls in this place" as he ran out to greet this newcomer

The outside looked a lot less trashed then he thought it would, to Ganondorf this seemed more like a warning shot. He looked around to see who had caused this destruction. He reached the spot where the sound had come from. Ganondorf decided to take a closer look.

"Hmmm no alloy could cause burn marks like these, wait a second this looks more like………WHAT!" Ganondorf suddenly heard the sound of a missile flying. He merely smirked and stood his ground.

The missile stopped a just few feet in front of him.

"I'm surprised, generally people run away from missiles, you're either really confident or retarded" a figure said in a robotic voice as its metallic foot steps approached the dark king.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you think I would run away from your puny attack……ARAN"

The figure stopped cold in its tracks, "How did you……"

Ganondorf was finally able to get a good look at Aran, he noticed a slight change in her. Her armor was different, but the design was definitely the same, it also seemed that it was less curvy………..how odd.

"How do you know that name?"

"Isn't it obvious Samus"

"Huh well that explains it, your only half right" Aran released the pressure lock on the helmet and began to remove it"

Ganondorf saw a face that seemed eerily familiar, at first he was slightly taken aback but then he began to chuckle at what he saw. The helmet was off and what he saw was a boy of a mere 20 years with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had an emotionless look on his face as if nothing could move him.

"My name is Adam Aran" his gaze began to pierce Ganondorf in a way that even took the Dark King back, "and you are going to tell me everything you know about Samus Aran"

Yet in the end all Ganondorf could do was laugh, laugh at the boys ordering request, laugh at his face, and finally laugh for a reason only he could know.


	2. A new Tournament

_You Know I felt like posting up both of the first chapters up at the same time, meh just felt like it. And yah PLEASE REVIEW_

**A new Tournament**

Adam was having trouble reading this man. He obviously knew Samus Aran, but how could someone like him know her. He seemed far too "primitive" to know the legendary space bound bounty hunter.

Adam had faced many horrifying and dangerous creatures without even breaking a sweat, but this mans laugh made his skin crawl. Just who was he and for that matter where had this damn sphere take him.

"I believe the more important question is, how did YOU get here?" a voice said as if it was all around him. Adam looked up above him and saw a faceless pitch black figure merely hovering above him. It began to descend and as soon as it reached the ground it started walking towards Adam.

Out of reflex Adam began to charge his arm canon, but just as he had extended his gun arm the faceless figure was already in front of him, he grabbed Adams arm and lifted it above his head.

"Especially since this dimension is only accessible to people who have received my personal invitation." Master Hand took his time to study the boy, he was obviously from the Metroid Universe and somehow related to Samus Aran. Yet this didn't explain just how he got into Smash Kingdom on his own. Master Hand then noticed what Adam was holding in his right hand.

"A smash ball eh, just how did you get one of these" Adam then shrugged his hand free.

"It was left for me"

"Left to you by whom"

"Use your Imagination"

"I see the apple doesn't fall from the sarcasm tree"

"So you knew Samus Aran?"

"All too well I'm afraid"

"Then tell me everything you know about her" up to this point neither one had moved an inch or broken eye contact, Master Hand stopped to look around and see a bunch of confused and frightened alloys and a very amused Ganondorf.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in my office" and with that both Adam and Master Hand were now standing in his office.

"What kind of technology can do teleportation so fast………" and with that Master Hand had gained the advantage, Adam had finally dropped his emotionless face. Master Hand moved to sit down in his chair then motioned for Adam to do the same.

"You should know that in this world, I am God. Everything born and created here bows and bends to my will. Now then Adam tell me just how did you get that sphere" Adam was in disbelief of Master Hands claim, he couldn't possibly be that powerful perhaps much more advanced then anything he'd seen but no way could he be what he claimed. As he regained his composure he decided to play along and sat down in the chair besides him in order to get the answers he wanted.

"I told you already it was left for me, along with instructions on how to use it"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, the instructions did not explain what this sphere was exactly, all they said is that it would open up a new world of opportunities"

"I never pictured Samus being so obviously cryptic……..you are in the Smash Kingdom boy"

"So this is where she did her training"

"Hmm I guess you could put what we do here as training, pretty sure that's how she saw it as"

"So when does it start?"

"When does what start?"

"The training……"

"What training?"

"THE training, the one you gave Samus Aran, the one that made her the best bounty hunter in the galaxy"

"We don't do that anymore"

"Why not?"

"Lack of pupils I guess"

"Well I'm here how many more do you need?"

Master Hand's face exploded with shock at this, which was quite a sight considering he didn't even have a face. Master Hand jumped from his seat and slammed both his gloved hands on the desk screaming like a child "YES. YES your right, you are here, which means then they would be there, oh yes, oh yes, OH YES". Master Hand no longer cared about this staring contest he had been playing with Adam, no he had much greater things to do now. Adam on the other hand was completely thrown off with Master Hand's sudden outburst, either this was playing some kind of trick or he had just snapped.

"Oh yes, you will get the training you came for, HAHA and then some" said an overly excited Master Hand.

"Good now when do I start" Adam said still keeping his ever cold and calm posture.

"HAHA now now where's the rush. Something this big, something this grand and magnificent takes time to prepare"

"How much time?" suddenly Master Hands left glove lifted itself and the entire arm and pulled its thump in.

"Four weeks, count them four weeks, till then I suggest you enjoy this place get to know what you're getting yourself into and especially start training because you will be in for the fight of your remarkably short life." Master Hand then clapped his hands together and an alloy immediately materialised into the room.

"Alloy Kyle would you please show our new smasher around and help him pick out a room" The alloy merely bowed and motioned for Adam to join him. Adam at this point was fed up with this things craziness and demanded an explanation.

"My boy you will be competing in the multiverses greatest contest of strength, skill and intelligence. In Four weeks this realm will be full of some of the greatest fighters known. If you wish to learn more then ask Kyle to show you footage from the past few Smash Tournaments. Oh and for your convenience I have pulled your ship out of your world and into the galactic ship yard on Sky Pear 5 and don't worry Kyle will take you there first. Now get out of here I have too much to do and to little time to do it."

Adam reluctantly gave in and followed the alloy out the room, while Master Hand began frantically searching threw his desk, "Oh and make sure to try the food at the restaurant you almost blew up, I hear the food there is very good".

"Now lets see here…….Hyrule A 18, Hyrule B 8, Mushroom Kingdom 18, Kongo Bongo Island 2, Altea 4, Angel Land 18, Kanto 2, Dream land 4, Wario Ware Inc 4, Lilat 18, F-Zero 10, Mother 8, Flat zone 18, The mountains 8, Pikmin 2, Mobius 4, Shadow Moses 2……….so many places so little time…….hmm maybe I should expand this time to……hmm I wonder if those douches at Capcom would want in on this"

As Master Hand pondered who to "invite" to his new tournament, the inhabitants of Smash Kingdom felt something they hadn't felt in a long time heck even Ganondorf could feel it. It suddenly seemed like Smash Kingdom had become a bit more interesting.

**Authors Notes**

You know I just love Adam Aran, espacially his conversation with Master Hand, the two just work so well together its scary. Well the next few chapters will offer a change of pace ALSO keep close attention the numbers in this chapter, they are important. Tudols


	3. Girls Don't Like Fishing

_YAY Another chapter for my FanFic. Like I said this chapter will offer a change of pace from the last two, also he have are first bit of drama appearing here, with both a hint of paradise and trouble there in lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, cause as we all know there are no girls on the internet, lol i jks i jks. So ladies and gentlement heres chapter 3 Girls Dont like Fishing_

**Girls Don't Like Fishing**

"Arkam slow down will yah…….I haven't even woken up yet……"

"Come on If we don't get there soon all the good spots will be taken"

"THAT'S IT" screamed the young green haired girl as she dropped her bags to the ground, she walked towards Arkam until she was right in front of his face, oh was she angry.

"We have been up since way before sunrise, and we've had to walk all the way from Lon Lon Ranch to Lake Hylia, and FOR WHAT! So you can get the fishing spot you like, believe me had we slept another hour or so it would not have made any difference." She then grabbed him by the collar to pull him in closer to her level "and why do you always have to drag me along whenever you go fishing, you know how much I hate it"

Arkam placed his hand around her waist, pulled her closer and stole a kiss from the confused girl. She was definitely not expecting that as an answer. After a few seconds he pulled back and smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Because it isn't as much fun when your not there, and your right I shouldn't be in such a rush I'm sorry. How about we go to Castle Town around mid day, we can go and look through the shops for that dress you saw last week heck you can even thrash me at bombchu bowling again huh?"

Saria was now at a complete loss for words, she was insanely mad a few seconds ago and now she had just melted right into his hands, all she could do was bob her head and say ok. Arkam moved in to kiss her again, this time Saria was ready, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself to her tip toes to fully reach Arkams lips. It was moments like these that made her forget about her choice to leave the Kokiri forest and grow old like a Hylian, it was moments like these that made it worth it. Physically she and Arkam were both at the age of sixteen, but mentally Saria was nearly two hundred. Unfortunately, all those extra years did nothing in helping her understand the emotions and urges of grown women.

"Good, now let's gets to Lake Hylia ok"

"Ok let me just get my stuff"

By the time they reached the lake the sun had just begun to rise and Saria could not hide her excitement. "Oh thank the goddess we made it, so Arkam where do you want to set up……..um Arkam are you ok?" Arkam had his hand on the hilt of his sword and was staring at the bridge above them. Saria moved to see what he was looking at, what she saw where 3 strange individuals that looked as if they were made of metal, one big and red the others round and green. All three stood in front of the sun as it rose.

"So Saria, do you think they've been standing there just to get that whole sun effect going for them"

"If they have that would be pretty sad now wouldn't it, points for style though"

"Yah I'll give them that, but still very sad"

"SHUT UP…….cough now Arkam face us"

"Um can we do this later, like sometime next week, the lady and I have plans you see. Heck tell yah what we can make a party out of it, I'll bring some of my friends, food, and drinks. Oh I hope you can dance because the girls I know are pretty good on the dance floor you know what I'm saying."

"A PARTY, NEXT WEEK, what…..I……huh" said red alloy scratching his head in confusion.

"See now that's a great idea. So how about you just go home and come back next we.."

"NO NO NO NO, ARKAM YOU WILL FACE US NOW" the three alloys jumped off the bridge and surrounded Saria and Arkam.

"Seriously Saria why doesn't anyone ever want to come to my parties, do I come off as too needy"

"Of coarse you don't. Maybe these guys just don't know a decent idea when they hear one"

"Yah that must be it" Arkam finally drew his sword which was nothing more than an empty hilt.

"ENOUGH WITH THE JOKES, GREENS ATTACK"

Suddenly as if out of thin air a blade appeared on the hilt to the surprise of the alloys. Arkam finally took a battle stance as he moved to defend Saria and said "Just say uncle when you're ready to give up".

(Hyrule Castle)

"Horse Rations have increased this month by 3 while price for steel and cooper has risen by 1, which means we need to reorganise the books if we want to keep making more armour for our soldiers. Furthermore, we can actually reduce the cost and increase the quality if we outsource the work to Death Mountain also……"

This happened every week, at this exact same time, many of the guards had even set their shift schedules by it. Before them walked their king as well as the head financial advisor of Hyrule Borlem. Borlem was by far the most anal and stuck up person in all of Hyrule, yet he was also the oldest now having served 3 Hylians Kings. Although many hated to admit it, if it weren't for Borlem the kingdom would not have been as well off as it was.

The king made sure to scan through every word Borlem brought up, much of what Borlem called "pressing matters" where nothing more than trivial and could be resolved with a mere letter or accounting adjustment. Their conversations always ended in one of three ways: if matters where trivial the king would say "Handle it as best you see fit", if they sounded somewhat serious he would say "Elaborate", if the matter was actually serious he would say "I will inform the queen". This system seemed to work quite well for them both.

To the king, putting up with Borlem seemed to be his only job. Everyone in the kingdom knew that the Queen was the true power of Hyrule, yet the king didn't mind. The king wasn't exactly cut out to be royalty, but he did well enough a job to make it seem like he did. He was more than a fine choice for the new king of Hyrule after he led the charge as general during the Hylian civil war along side his queen. Anything he could do to help make the queen's life easier is what his job had been reduced to.

Lately she had no time for him or her family and this had placed an obvious strain on their marriage. Unfortunately, since they barely ever saw each other these days, Queen Zelda hadn't noticed her husband's building resentment towards her and her actions or she simply chose to ignore them. The king actually did not know which reason actually aggravated him the most. All he truly wanted right now was to spend a day with his family at lake Hylia fishing pond, yet such a thing would be impossible for the ever so busy and perfect Queen Zelda.

"OUT OF MY WAY QUICK" came a voice from the garden "I MUST SEE THE KING AT ONCE"

The Hylian King stoped his walk with Borlem and simply said "We will continue this update at a later time" Borlem hung there with his mouth open as the king walked away.

"Well this is inconvenient" he marked his notes to where he last read and returned to his office 33 minutes and 12 seconds early, his day was now completely thrown off.

"Let him through" said the King in his not so heard commanding voice.

"huff...huff Your majesty huff four monsters huff market" the King turned to the nearest soldier

"Horse, NOW!"

"But my lord, you can't go ……"

"HORSE, NOW!" This time the soldier obeyed without question.

.

"How much longer do we gotta do this I'm getting bored." asked a bored green alloy.

"Like Red said blubber butt, not until the guy in green shows up"

"But Blue he could be miles away from here, what makes you think he will come if we trash this place"

"Don't ask me this was Reds idea not mine, now you and the Yellows get ready for……" Blue suddenly collapsed to the ground with a light arrow sticking out of her back.

"You're lucky I decided to use a magic arrow, they are not fatal."

"Its about time you got here ugh ouf…..well dimwit are you going to help me up or what I cant seem to move my legs" said the blue as the light arrow started to disappear.

Blue managed to turn around and see her target finally arrive. He was in the company of two Hylian soldiers, but she knew they wouldn't be doing anything in this fight.

"Is it him, is it really him?" said the green

Blue once again studied the man as he descended from his horse. He was quite muscular and toned and as tall as the red alloys. In fact close up she realised he was one of the most intimidating men she had ever seen, which is saying a lot considering she had spent a summer working at Ganondorf's restaurant. She remembered what he used to be, the lean elf boy hero who had saved Hyrule from a variety of threats, but this was no boy, he was a man. He wore the armour of a Hylian general which was a mix of grey and green colours as well as the king's seal cape which made its way all the way down to his ankles and was coloured dark red. He wore a pair of golden gauntlets and carried with him a magic pouch that could hold a variety of items. Gone were his white tights and tunic and replaced by a black pants and a skin tight black shirt that covered all the skin on his upper body. The most visible change had to have been in his face, in place of the once quite yet clean childish face was a rugged man who had been scarred by many trials and hid it well with his beard which was that of the Hylian Kings before him.

"Yah it's him, the hero of time and king of Hyrule, Link Nohansen"

**Authors Notes**

_YES thats right i gave Link a beard, so he doesnt look like a girly man anymore. In all honesty though think about it, he is man growing up in the middle ages, most men in that time grew beards as they got older so its natural he would grow one. After beards are in style with the kings of Hyrule. On another note, Links last name Nohansen is actually the name of the king from wind waker, so im guessing thats Zelda last name, so just to clarify when zelda and link got married he took her name, real advanced these hylians wouldnt you say._

_And one last thing, i realised Arkams sword wasnt that well explained so think of it as kinda like a beam blade but instead of a beam its a source of magic that hardens into a metal._

_The next chapter will be released sunday after my marketing exam...yes im a university student writtin a smash bros fic and im proud of it_


	4. Too fast for comfort

_Four chapters in and im still introducing characters. I feel like i needed to do this chapter just as an hommage to my favorite comic book/game. After the next chapter, which is already 1/3 complete, i will begin develloping the main story and the main characters. AS for this chapter, you get 2 points if you know who these characters are ._

**Too**** fast for comfort**

"WARNING! WARNING! Unidentified mech detected."

"Nicole, where is it coming from?"

"From outside New Mobotropolis South-West gate."

"Don't worry Sal I'll be there and back in a sonic second."

"Wait……" but he had already gone and left nothing but a blue streak, "TAILS, go with him he may need the backup."

"Right away princess Sally"

"I swear sometimes I feel like putting that hedgehog on a leash."

Sally Acorn, the princess of New Mobotropolis and subsequent love interest to Sonic T. Hedgehog. Sally had noticed that Sonic had been extremely on edge lately, perhaps it was do to the lack of Eggman attacks ever since they finally took him down. However, if it wasn't Eggman then who could it be. It couldn't have been Mammoth Mogul either it wasn't his style.

"Could this be someone new? NICOLE, get the city on full alert I don't want anything getting the drop on us and let the other freedom fighters know about this to."

"As you command Princess Sally, but what about you?"

"Me? Well I'm going to go make sure Sonic doesn't do anything stupid, as usual."

Outside New Mobotropolis stood a very impatient Hedgehog. He had to wait for this mech to finally show up and not to mention for his partner to catch up.

"SONIC WAIT UP!"

"Well watta yah know Tails, you got here before big, metal and ugly did"

It was finally in sight, it was pretty big, but Sonic could honestly say he had seen much bigger. Yet to him it seemed a bit clunky and not as well put together as some of the other mechs he had thrashed in the past.

"Alright Tails lets do this"

"Cool your jets Sonic, how about we go with my plan this time"

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Please let's not start that again……Anyways here's the plan, you distract it while I sneak up behind it, find its control panel and mess around with its circuits."

"You know I'm actually surprised how often that works…….you would think they would have caught on by now"

"Well in that case we go with plan B."

"Which is?"

"Hit em hard and hit em fast!"

"Now I'm actually hopping plan A doesn't work, well lets do it to it partner."

The mech immediately set its sights on Sonic, but as always he had no trouble dodging it. Whenever the mech sets its sights on the blue creature he would always appear again somewhere else yelling cheesy one-liners such as "Come on step it up" or "You're to slow". While Sonic was doing the distracting, Tails had made it onto the back of the beast, but when he was finally in place he was shocked at what he found.

"This thing doesn't have any wires going through it, no power source, no circuitry……..IT'S LIVING METAL! SONIC THIS THING IS LIVING METAL!"

"WHAT?! Well what do we do now?"

"PLAN B!" and with that Tails began building momentum with his tails and charging to deliver a powerful kick to the creatures back. Sonic was in no way about to let Tails have all the fun, he also started gaining momentum and turned into his ball form and attacked the creature. Both freedom fighters knew what to do now, as if by some telekinetic link each charged their attacks and released them simultaneously, Sonic striking it from the front and Tails from behind. The mech, unable to take such a fierce blow, broke into pieces on the spot, but these pieces where something only Sonic could know.

"Alloys? That thing was made out of alloys?"

"What's an alloy Sonic?" At that moment Princess Sally along with Bunnie Rabot and Rotor emerged from the gate.

"Hey guy's looks like you missed all the fun"

"You mean to tell me you didn't leave any for us Sugga-Hog"

"Sonic where you able to figure out who sent that mech"

"Yah Rotor and trust me, we aint got nothing to be afraid of from those guys."

"Ugg……that's it when I get back I'm so getting a new job……" said the Yellow Alloy who seemed to have formed the head of the giant alloy.

"SONIC, there getting back up hurry."

"Relax Tails, I'll go talk to them, trust me this will be over in a sonic second"

By this point all the freedom fighters were confused, Sally turned to Tails hoping he may know something, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"NO WAY, ARE YOU SERIOUS, oh man I gotta get backing, I'll be right back" As quickly as Sonic had had his conversation he was already back in Mobotropolis, packing?

"Is it just me honey or does is this whole situation not making a lick of sense?"

"Bunnie I think that's the only thing I heard so far that made any sense." Respond a now a terribly confused Sally.

"Oh and this one is for you." Tails jumped an inch or two as these words had come out of nowhere, he turned around to see a green alloy offering what looked like a sphere.

"Um…..thanks, but um what is it?"

"It's a smash ball, it will grant you entry into the Super Smash Bros tournament. Congratulations Miles Prower, you just passed the entrance test."

"I did…..WOW AWESOME" Tails happily took the smash ball from the green alloy

"Tails let me see that thing for a second?"

"Sure Rotor"

"Hmm, I've seen this thing before, Sonic had one a few years ago and I remembered when he crushed it in his hands he turned into Super Sonic"

"Yah I remember that, so alloy can you tell us what Super Smash Bros is?"

"Well it's the big…."

"It's the biggest and greatest interdimensional fighting tournament in the multiverse" interrupted Sonic as he returned with his, Tails and Sally's suitcases all ready and packed.

"I competed in it a few years back and it was one of the greatest experiences of my life, although the chilli dogs they make there aren't exactly the best, anyway this time you and Tails are coming with me"

"Hold on a second Sonic, I would need to tell my parents and brother about this"

"It's already taken care of. Your dad thinks it would be a great idea, he said it's a great way to meet other people and royals, since there are like 4 other princesses and princess there, and maybe forge some new alliances and friendships with them."

"But, but, but, but….."

"No excuses princess" Sonic moved to grab Tails and Sally by wrapping his arm around theirs. He grabbed his suitcase in one hand and the smash ball in the other. Sally and Tails also reached and grabbed theirs. "Hang on guys, where going to Smash Kingdom".

Faster than a Sonic Second all three had disappeared right into thin air leaving one very important question on the mind of Bunny.

"Rotor-sug"

"Yeah Bunnie?"

"How are we gonna explain this?"

**Authors Note**

_SONIC COMICS FOR THE WIN, the reason why I chose this Sonic is because out of all the versions of Sonic he seems like the greatest of them all. This Sonic is actually fighting for something real not running around aimlessly only meeting with his friends for convenience sake and all. The Sonic Comics Sonic actually has a sense of responsibility and knows when to turn to his friends for help because he knows his own limits. In essence I enjoy writting about this Sonic and will continue to enjoy writting about him, just because he is that cool._


	5. Uncle says it’s ready

_YAY i just got out of a final exam and now im on a writting spree, forgive the bad spelling in this italic intros, i get lazy at this point, i just wrote 3 chapters i think i have the write to, 5-6-7 will all be up by sunday. This chapter ends the character intros in their respective worlds, the remainder of the fic will mostly take in smash kingdom. Also RoyalFanatic gets 2 points for getting the last chapters references and another point for helping me with the grammer in this one. Enjoy and please review_

**Uncle says it's ready**

"UNCLE…UNCLE…for pity's sake, UNCLE!" cried the now fallen red that was being held down by the lake scarecrow. He had truly underestimated this boy and so had his green companions, who now lay floating face up in the middle of Lake Hylia.

"So Saria, what's my score?"

"Well you get an A for style, an A+ for stamina, but you get a D for time. That kind of seemed to take forever."

"WHAT? A D!? That's so unfair."

"Hey I call them just as I see them."

"Anyways," Arkam's blade disappeared and was nothing more than a hilt again. He sheathed his sword and approached the red alloy to see him face to face.

"How!? How were you able to beet us so easily?" Asked the alloy. All Arkam could do was smile and answer "Let's just say I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Now tell me, why did you attack us?" The alloy began to pull a sphere from his back.

"Congratulations Arkam Nohansen, you have passed the entrance exam. Here is your invitation to the greatest fighting tournament in the multiverse…"

"Super Smash Bros?"

"Huh…why yes it is, but how did you know about it young lady?"

"Yah Saria. How'd you know?"

"Your dad told me all about it; he even won the first one. He also told me it was one of the best experiences in his life."

"Wow…really? My dad was part of this thing…?" Arkam took the sphere from the alloy that was still pinned down by the scarecrow.

"So…how do I use this thing?"

"You merely hold it in your hand and concentrate on where you want to go."

"Do I have to go now? And more importantly, can Saria come as well?"

"Arkam please; you should go even if I can't come."

"No, you don't have to leave now. The tournament won't start for another 3 weeks, but it is advised you are there at least a week early. Also you are allowed to bring certain guests with you."

"Perfect. I wouldn't want my plans for today to get messed up." Arkam tossed the ball in the air and caught it. He didn't seem very impressed with it at first, but the more he looked at it, the more he noticed its beauty. Arkam bent down and lifted the scarecrow off the red alloy. He then offered his hand to help the alloy up.

"By the way would you like to join us? We were just about to go fishing, and I guarantee you it's a very good way to relax after a fight."

The red alloy just laid there unable to believe the youth before him_. 'Could he be serious?'_ he thought. _'Or is he just messing with me again?'_ Either way he would not make the mistake of underestimating him again.

"You know what? Fishing actually sounds good right about now."

(Castle Town)

"I refuse."

"WHAT? But…but you can't refuse! We can't have a Smash Tournament without you!" the alloy was shocked; how could anyone turn down an invitation to Smash Bros.!?

"It's simple: I have too many responsibilities here in Hyrule and I have no time for Master Hand's game."

The alloy may have been shocked by this response, but she wasn't ready to give up.

"Well, in that case, I guess Ganondorf will have to take out all his frustrations on Zelda and Arkam."

Link froze in his tracks not ready to believe what he just heard. "What did you just say?"

"Well…being that you're the only person in Hyrule that we invited who's not coming…I'm just saying that Ganondorf will be so disappointed that he may just take out his frustrations on this Arkam boy." Link turned on his heel and started heading back to the alloy. She had a look of satisfaction on her face; she had won and brought Link to the tournament…or so she thought.

Link grabbed her by throat and lifted her several feet in the air while limiting her air supply. "Now alloy, tell me…was that a threat?"

"I…..I……." She began to choke. "…..can't breathe…"

"Was that a threat?" Link showed no emotion whatsoever, but he can see the fear and pain he was inflicting. In all honesty, he did not care.

"NO!" the alloy fell to the ground; gasping for air. Link then moved to take the smash ball she had dropped. He looked at it for a second, and began to walk back to his horse. The remaining alloys rushed to their comrade, who was still gasping for air.

"So does that mean your coming?" asked a yellow alloy. Link got on his horse and before he headed back to the castle he looked back and said to the alloys: "You have five minutes to leave. If not, I will hunt you down like dogs."

At this moment, the dimensions are being connected by one thing: alloys are simultaneously being defeated. All across the multiverse warriors are delivering their finals blows, be they a Falcon Punch, an Aura Sphere, a PK Star Thunder, a fireball, a hammer to the face, a laser blast, or just a really hard punch. The smashers were warming up and getting ready to once again compete for the title so few of them were ever fortunate enough to receive. They would be competing for the title of Smash King, but while they are fighting, someone else will be winning.

(Master Hand's Office)

"Polygon, take this memo to the construction crew. We are going to need at least three new hotels and inns if we are going to hold this tournament. Also take this note to the dimensional gate keeper; tell him to unlock all the realms and give them access to this one, and make sure to stress that he _doesn't_ open the subspace gate! If he does I'll kill you both." Master Hand then handed two documents to his favourite polygon to deliver.

"Anything else, Master?"

"Hmm…ah yes; take this list to the main R.O.B." the polygon took the list and decided to take a quick look.

.

"Is this the final version?"

"Yes, now you see why we need all the extra space. It will take one hotel just to fit them."

"Sir…may I ask about the last item on this list here?"

"Oh…that. Well, I need to have some fun to you know."

"Of course sir; I will take this to the main R.O.B. immediately."

"No hurry; we still have time."

As the polygon left the room, he decided to read the list one more time. It read:

**Metroid**

Adam Aran

**Hyrule A**

Majesty Link

Zelda/Sheik

Arkam (+ guest: Saria)

**Hyrule B**

Toon Link (+ guest: Tetra)

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi (+ guest: Mario)

Maria (+ guest: Peach)

Yoshi

Bowser

**Kongo Bongo Island**

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

**Altea**

Marth

Ike

**Angel Land**

Pit

**Kanto**

Red

Lucario

Pikachu

Jigglypuff

**Dream Land**

Kirby

Meta Knight

Kind DeDeDe

**Wario Ware Inc**

Wario (+ guests: Wario Ware Team)

Ashley

**Lilat**

Fox (+ guest: Krystal)

Falco

Renard

Wolf (+ guests: Star Wolf team)

**F-Zero**

Captain Falcon (+guest Douglas)

**Mother**

Ness

Lucas

**Flat Zone**

Mr Game and Watch

**Mountains**

Ice Climbers

**Pikmin**

Captain Olimar

**Mobius Prime**

Sonic (+ guest: Sally Acorn)

Tails

**Shadow Moses**

Snake(+ guest Otakon)

**Smash Kingdom**

Ganondorf

R.O.B.

Master Hand

"This will indeed be one interesting tournament…"

**Authors Note**

_As to the reason why Link is now so much colder than you are used to. I would like to point out that in this fic 18 years have now passed in the OoT continuity of Zelda which means 18 years worth of backstory has happened. This is not a random backstory, but a full fanfic of its own that i will write either within the chapters of this one or on its own. So lets just put it this way, rather than spend 3 months fighting the lord of ugly ganondorf and then watching everything magicaly go back to the way it was before, Link has spent more than 5 years fighting in the Hylian war where when people die they stay dead. So pretty much after all that he has changed, and in the future chapters you will introduced to this war hardened Link as well as see the old Link shine threw sometimes, after all deep down inside he is still that little elf boy he all know and love. EDIT TO THIS CHAPTER, ive decided to add Otakon as snakes guest in my fic, why? CAUSE I CAN. Another edit i made, was that i removed Falco Juniour and a few people from the star fox team, i decided the story worked alot better without them there_


	6. While you were awake part 1

_This chapter is abit different than the last stuff. Like i mentioned earlier this fic is 20 years in the future meaning alot of backstrory has happened, here is some of that backstory. This is the story of Adam Aran._

**While you were awake (part 1)**

You know, even though it has been my home for the last 15 years, I can honestly say I hate this ship. I was born here, I grew up here, and like her I'll most likely die here.

"Adam, online!" this rust bucket of an A.I. always takes some time to load up.

"_Good morning Adam Aran. How may I assist you today?"_ I didn't hate that voice though, at times it was the closest thing to human companionship I had. Sometimes I wonder if she thought the same before I came here.

"Adam, tell me when was the last time I made a log entry, I'm feeling rather chatty today." Was I really, or did I feel like I needed to confess something?

"_Last log entry was made……..7 solar cycles ago."_

"7 years huh, sometimes it seems like it was only last week."

"_Would you like me to play the last Log entry?"_

"………Yes Adam, play it." I wasn't sure at first, but I'd run from this for too long.

"_Retrieving file…….now playing file."_

At first all that played was the sound of a boy crying.

"……_..why did she……why did she do that……sniff……sniff why did she Adam"_

"_Un…Un…kno….knownnnnn…….rea….aaaaaaaa…..son………unununun…….known"_

"_WHY DAMN IT…….sob……WHY……."_ The crying continued to the point where I couldn't take it anymore

"ADAM end playback now!"

"_Acknowledged."_

I can remember that day, how could I forget, I used to think about it all the time, but lately I was thinking less and less about it, maybe its this place that made me come in here today.

"Adam, delete last log entry and begin a new one under the same name."

"_Acknowledged, now recording."_

"I honestly can't remember what I was doing that day. I don't know if I was having a good or bad day, but I do remember Samus was giving me a piloting lesson. She would say that the best way to win a dog fight would be with superior piloting skills. Personally, I just really liked sitting in that chair."

I had to stop and reminisce for a second, of all the things to record in the log I had to bring up that stupid chair. Of all the damn things to remember I remembered the captain's chair, how pathetic.

"It wasn't long after that when all the lights began to flash red and the alarm began to ring. I still here that damn alarm, sometimes I just want to _rip that sound right out of my_…….uh moving on. It wasn't long after that we heard the hull buckle, just for the record between that sound and the alarm I would rather hear the alarm. For a space bounty hunter, there is no sound more terrifying then the buckling of your ships hull. It took us a while to realise what had happened since the scanners were down at this point. Space Pirates had been caught us by surprise."

You can call me a racist, you can call me intolerant I don't give a flying fk what you call me, but I will say this. I believe that all Space Pirates should take a pistol and shoot themselves in the head, do a good thing for the galaxy after all the pain they have inflicted. To be honest all a customer needs to say is that the job will involve killing some space pirates and I'll take it for practically any price.

"As soon as we realised what was going on, Samus grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me across the ship. We made our first stop in the armoury room where she grabbed her armour shifter and she handed me her old one, the one that didn't really work to well. At this point we were running faster than either of us had before, the hallways were full of fire, emergency force fields where up keeping us from being sucked out into the cold vacuum of space. I won't lie, I was terrified, but I had Samus there with me so I was sure we would get out ok. We ran all the way to the escape shuttle. The escape shuttle was originally a backup command center for her ship, but after a few tweaks here and there it became its own ship. It had its own life support and a copy of the Adam Construct A.I. Samus was quite fond of……………………………………...She threw me in and locked the door……….She threw me into that hell of a ship and walked away…………I remember me banging on the air lock door begging her not to leave me in there, maybe she didn't heard me but I'm sure she did."

You know sometimes I can see that moment again in my head, and sometimes, for just a fraction of a second, I think I see her hand there on the glass of the door and if I look closely I can see her crying just a little. As much as I want that image to be true it's more likely that it isn't, I can't imagine her ever crying over me, or maybe I just don't want to imagine her crying. I really don't know sometimes.

"After the escape ship detached it activated its cloak. It worked the Space Pirates couldn't see me, but they could still see Samus' ship. She managed to get the weapons working again, but it didn't do her much good. The pirate ships took her out, I remember seeing all the halls explode in flames, I remember all that fire that gathered in the bridge before it was so intense it took the front glass part of the ship, I remember watching my home for the past 5 years disappear into nothing but a ball of fire in space."

Sniff damn it Adam not now, finish this damn log first.

"I also remember how I felt when I saw my mother die in that explosion, she was all I had. All I had left from that point on and till this day is this busted watch, this accursed ship, and the Adam A.I. construct. I remember then I tried to make a journal entry to remind me of that day and what I saw, but that entry has decayed and its data irretrievable. That's why I made this new entry to remind me of that day, how I lost my mother, my home and a perfect example of why all Space Pirates should rot in hell."

"Adam end log entry."

"_Acknowledged."_

I have to admit, it did feel good to get that off my chest, looking back I realised this is the first time I talked about it. I can't exactly figure out why I felt like talking about this today, maybe it's walking down these halls knowing that she did the same thing, maybe it's knowing that the people here were once friends or even enemies of hers. Soon this place will be filled with even more people who knew her, who called her friend. I can't tell if I'm excited or terrified about that. On the one hand I can learn things about her that nobody back in my galaxy could know and at the same time I can learn things about her that could ruin my image of her forever. Lately I'm asking myself, is this really worth it?

"Adam I'm curious, were you here the last time Samus was?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Do you know why she left this place?"

"_No, that information has been erased from my memory files"_

"Then what can you tell me about this place and the people here?"

"_Files on Smash Kingdom are extremely limited and require Samus's passcode"_

"Passcode, are you serious?"

"_Affirmative"_

Great mom you never make things easy do you

"Adam get to work on accessing those files immediately."

"_Acknowledged_"

Even in death you still make everything in my life a challenge. I guess your still trying to teach me in your own sick way aren't you. Nothing in life is easy, you need to work for everything you want, and nothing is handed to you on a silver platter. You knew didn't you that I would find my way here, that I'd meet these people and learn about you. Really mom, were you that smart or just delusional, either way you were right I made it here.

"Adam stop trying to access those files."

"_Acknowledged."_

"I guess I'm going to have to get that data on my own, just like you wanted eh Samus."

**Authors Notes**

_Adam Aran is the sum of his experiences and they arent good ones. Chapter 7 will finish his backstory and will be up about 30 minutes after this one, i just need to make a few revisions to it._


	7. While you were awake part 2

_This will finish Adam Arans backstory, you know ive tread pretty hard to make Adam feel like a real metroid character. Yes this Fanfic will introduce original characters, but i am really trying to make them feel natural. Anyways enjoy and and please review I REALLY want to hear what everyone thinks._

**While you were awake (part 2)**

"Adam begin a new log."

"_Acknowledged, now recording."_

"Shortly after the incident, I piloted the ship to the nearest human colony all I had were a weeks worth of emergency federation rations which to this day I can no longer stomach. It took me twice as long to get there. By the time I reached the colony I attacked the first person I saw stealing his food. That's how I lived for the longest time, I took what I needed from them and I felt no remorse doing so, in fact I still don't. I used that time to repair Adam and the busted armour shifter Samus gave me. The technology on the colony was weak, but sufficient. It took 2 years to get the ship fully operational again and it took at least one more year to get the armour shifter to work. I refused to leave the planet without a means of defending myself from Space Pirates. The suit was a mach one varia suit, fortunately my DNA was compatible with its system so I was able to use all of its functions, except for the morph ball feature."

No matter how plausible the theory is, heck I even saw Samus do it several times. I refuse to use the morph ball technology, it seems like a giant suicide trap to me.

"After I left the colony I decided to pick up where Samus had left off. While in my Power Suit, people were quick to confuse me for her anyways. Most of them thought Samus was male as well which made my job even easier. I was quick to get all the high profile jobs, at first I had a difficult time with them, but eventually my heritage caught up with me."

I feel like I'm leaving out the most important part actually. The most difficult thing I did back then was bringing myself to kill. At first I couldn't bear it, I would vomit every time I saw a dead body. For a while I stuck to jobs that requested the bounty alive, but I had to eventually learn to kill or people would get suspicious. I remember the first time I finally managed to do it. It was a Space Pirate of all things, in fact it wasn't even a mission it was some stupid bar fight. All I remember was that he took some weird crack at me saying that I dressed like the Space Pirate ballerina or something stupid like that. Had it been any other species I would have let it go, I would have brushed it off and walked away, but he was a blasted Space Pirate. Next thing I knew I had tackled him down, all I could think about was that ambush and all I wanted to do was make this pirate pay for what his kind had done to Samus..…………………..I beat his skull in. I was in my Zero Suit at the time so I didn't have the luxury of metal gloves either. When my hands couldn't bear the pain anymore I looked down to see what I had done. I had beaten his head flat, I wasn't able to tell where his blood ended and mine began. The most disturbing thing was how I was able to see his brain matter just hanging there. When I finally got my baring back I took one final look at him, I felt sick, my stomach turned. I got up and ran outside the bar; I vomited all my guts out and then ran. I guess everyone in the bar was far too shocked and disgusted at what I was doing to say or do anything.

"I had used the money I collected from my hunts to upgrade my armour and my ship. I also used the money to buy information on the Space Pirates who supposedly killed Samus Aran. When I wasn't hunting, I was spending my time searching through the area of space where Samus' ship blew up; I guess a part of me didn't want to give up on her."

In truth, I was looking for any sign that she got out of there, or any piece of the ship that could contain any usable information. I especially wanted to find some kind of trace of the ships that ambushed us.

"It wasn't until recently that I received information on one of the pirate ships from that day. This pirate had gone on to brag about how he killed the great Samus Aran. He was a synch to find. He was a drunk and it was easy to get him alone. I drugged him then took him to a deserted desert planet where I had some fun with him. I wanted to make him suffer."

"Adam, delete the last 2 sentences from the log."

"_Acknowledged."_

"After some interrogation he revealed to me some wreckage he picked up from Samus's ship. It was in some kind of DNA safe, fortunately it responded to me and opened. Inside it what I would later come to call a smash ball. It seemed bizarre to me that Samus would keep something so useless on the ship with her. Inside the safe was also a note, it read; _This sphere will unlock a whole world for you Adam._ And that's pretty much how I got here. I've spent the last two weeks talking to various people here including Ganondorf, who seems to laugh a lot when he is around me and R.O.B. who really doesn't say much. I've tried to talk to Master Hand, but he always has some excuse with putting this damn tournament together, yet all 3 of them have told me the same thing; ask Link. Apparently, Link was her closest friend here thus making him the man I am looking the most forward to meeting."

"Adam end log entry."

"_Acknowledged."_

After all this I'm here now and I'm alive. I think it's about time I go and scope out the competition.

"Adam, one last thing."

"_Yes?"_

"Delete the last two log entries"

"_Are you sure Adam?"_

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Very well, log entries deleted"_

"Good now shut down and recharge vital systems and my armour."

"_Acknowledged…………Adam Sir, may I ask a question?"_

"Huh, hmm yes I suppose so."

"_Do you miss her?"_

This is by far the strangest thing the A.I. has ever done

"………………………Yes, I can honestly say I do."

"_I miss her __too__ sir"_

"Adam run a full system check on yourself, you sound like you have some kind of virus."

"_Acknowledged sir."_

**Authors Notes**

_Im not sure when i will have the next chapter ready to be honest, but i can garantee you that it will focus on main smash chracters such as the star fox team, capt falcon, the pokemons etc etc. If you have become a fan of Adamn or Arkam dont worry they will be back sometime within the next few chapters. Just that i want to now focuse more on getting this tournament started not to mention the fact that it will be really fun to write about the smashers seing eachother again after all the years that passed in their worlds ._


	8. Reunions part 1

_Hey everybody, sorry for the delay just finished all my exams and now Im totally FREE . So this chapter starts introducing some new and old charachters that we all love, well hopefully._

_Anyways on a more important note, i know people are reading this fic so please if you can review, Id really like to hear what you have to say about my story so far._

**Reunions (part 1)**

"This is the Blaze Fox, requesting docking clearance, over."

"Roger Blaze Fox, docking permission granted for bay 35, over."

"Roger that, Blaze Fox over and out."

The Blaze Fox was a medium sized cruiser meant for long term exploration use. It consisted of four crew quarters, a mess hall, a cargo bay capable of holding 3 Arwings and a training room. The ship was also equipped with standard weapons and shields, but its main purpose was to provide a home and means of travel for a certain fox and his family.

"_So like I was saying; are you sure you don't want to join the team when this is over? We could really use you."_

"Sorry Marcus, but I'm just not cut out for the mercenary life."

"_Ha ha, well is there anything I could do to change your mind?"_

"Well maybe if you give me your supped up Arwing and the Great Fox, we might have a deal."

"_To put it simply sis, there is no way your not getting anywhere near the wheel of my ship."_

"By the way why aren't you at this thing?"

"_General Peppy asked us to look into a situation forming on Virgil, apparently it's real urgent and can't wait. Speaking of which, have you seen Falco? He left about a week ago saying he had something to take care of and I haven't been able to reach him since."_

"Knowing that old bird, he's probably chasing some young skirts on a resort planet or something."

"_Yah I guess, I'm probably just overreacting. Anyways give mom and dad my best. Also see if you can win that trophy maybe that will get dad to stop showing his off as much."_

"Thanks Marcus will do and give everyone one on the Star Fox team my best. Good luck on Virgil."

"_Right back at yah Renard, over and out"_

Renard turned off the com link and turned over to her co-pilot and gave him a wicked smile "You SO owe me for that one."

"OWE YOU! You made me sound like an old womanising freak."

"Maybe, but you still owe me for not letting Marcus know you went AWOL to compete in Smash."

"……What you want?"

"You lend me your Arwing for a day."

"That depends, can you afford to get me a new Arwing when you bring it back in a thousand pieces?"

Crew Quarters

"No not that one, not that one either……..HONEY HAVE YOU SEEN MY GOOD JACKET." Fox normally didn't care so much about his appearance, but he wanted to make a good impression on all his old friends. After all, 18 years had passed since he was last in Smash Kingdom.

"Why can't I ever find anything when I need it most?"

"Fox just stop."

"Huh?" Krystal threw a bunch of cloths onto the bed and motioned for Fox to put them on, without a word Fox obeyed. When he was dressed she came close and began fixing his fur including the hair he had grown under his chin. "And now for the finishing touch" she then put Fox's sunglasses onto his face.

"How do you do that?"

"I have a lot of experience at dressing children."

"What would I do without you?" Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, "You would a die terrible, terrible death." Fox just laughed and then moved in to kiss his wife again, but the whole ship shook and sent them flying onto the bed.

"_I'm sorry guys I forgot to tell you we are about to dock, well actually we just did dock so um…….We're here."_

"_Nice one Renard"_

"_Oh go stick your head in a bird feeder Falco."_

Fox looked up at his Krystal as she was now on top of him, he then took a second to think. "So…….do you think we have enough time?"

(A certain amount of time later)

As the doors to the Blaze Fox opened all 4 crew members disembarked while the youngest of them ran out.

"Wow this place is……….a docking bay….?"

"What were you expecting kid, maybe a parade in your honour?" Renard stomped down on Falco's foot as he screamed in pain.

"HAHA watching you two never gets old." As his daughter and closest friend argued, like children, Fox decided to take a quick look around the docking bay. At first nothing really caught his eye until he noticed a small black and orange ship.

"Kind of looks like……..well I guess Samus is back and early for a change."

"NO WAY! Fox is that you?" Fox turned to see a rather tall man with short brown hair, he wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt and what appeared to be a racing jacket. Fox took a good long look at this person, but just couldn't figure out who he was.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" The man put his hand to his face, rubbed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. He removed his hand and looked Fox right in the eyes and said "Show me yah moves."

"CAPTAIN FALCON! I'm sorry I didn't recognise you without your costume."

"Don't worry about it. You know now that I think about it, I don't think I ever took off my helmet while I was here."

"So, why the change?"

"Well that's kind of a long story, but for now" Falcon smiled and extended his hand to which Fox was more than happy to shake "it's good to see you again, old friend."

"Likewise, my friend. Huh what's that?" Fox looked to his right and saw a young man running towards them. He was wearing a sweat suit and from the looks of it he needed it. He was drenched and his hair looked as if he hand been standing under a shower head. He stopped right in front of them and put his hands on his knees as he bent down to catch his breath.

"Laps……huff …..huff……huff……finished…..huff"

"Good work kid," he then tossed a towel at the boy and handed him a bottle of water "now take a break and catch your breath I'd like to introduce you to some of my old friends and your competition."

"So this kid is a smasher eh?" Falcon just nodded. When the kid finally caught his breath enough so that he could talk he extended his hand to Fox and introduced himself "The name's Johnny but you can call me Captain Falcon."

"Huh, but wait a minute Captain Falcon is your name."

"Actually Captain Falcon is the name of the racer who pilots the Blue Falcon, and that racer is Johnny. Oh and just to lessen the confusion just call me by my real name from now on"

"And your real name would be?"

"Douglas Jay Falcon."

"So, is this all part of that long story of yours?"

"Pretty much."

"Well in that case" Fox took Johnny's hand "it's nice to meet you Captain Johnny Falcon. I'm Fox McCloud."

"Nice to meet you Fox. So are you entering the tournament to?"

"Of course, I intend to add another Smash King trophy to my wall." Fox then turned to look at Douglas "So is he yours?"

"Hmm well I guess you can call him that." Fox smiled at Douglas realising that this was going to be one heck of a story "Oh before I forget let me introduce you to my family. HEY KRYSTAL! GET EVERYONE HERE!"

(A few introductions and explanations later)

"NO WAY, you're a professional racer?" squealed an overly excited Renard.

"Pretty much, I drive the Blue Falcon in the F-Zero races back home."

"That is so awesome. Did you bring your car with you, can I see it and maybe you can give me a ride?"

"Piece of advise kid, keep this witch away from your car. She has a history of "speeding accidents"."

"Can it Falco or I'll glue that beak of yours shut." Johnny stopped a moment to take a good look at Renard. Renard was the spitting image of Krystal when she was young, she also dressed like her mother did back when she was a member of the Star Fox team. She thought that it would be perfect battle gear for the tournament. In fact the only real difference between Renard and Krystal was the colour of their fur, while Krystal was a bright purple Renard's fur was the same colour as her fathers. Johnny had to admit, she wasn't bad looking………for an anthropomorphic fox that is.

"Ha ha tell yah what I'll think about it."

The group left the docking bay and made it to the beautiful streets of Smash Kingdom all the while exchanging stories of their past. Fox pulled out his wallet and began showing Douglas pictures of his two kids including that really embarrassing one that Renard had tried to destroy on many, many occasions. He also showed Douglas his all time favourite photo. It was a picture of Krystal holding both Marcus and Renard shortly after they were born. Douglas took a good long look at the picture before he handed it back to Fox.

"I see you've done pretty well for yourself Fox."

"Can't complain and what about you…..Douglas."

"Well I guess it all started after my…" Douglas was suddenly interrupted by a burst of wind that blasted passed all of them. Douglas looked to Fox and Falco in confusion and said "Was that a blue streak that just speeded by?"

"Blue streak? No it can't be."

All three stopped and looked at each other. Finally they all looked forward and said "Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue streak then stopped and began to head back towards them. After a single blink, there stood Sonic in front of the group.

"Somebody say my na…..no way Fox, Falco, Krystal and Falcon……oh man is it good to see you guys again." Sonic stopped a second to take a good look at his old friends and noticed something odd about them. "Wow Fox you got old fast."

"OLD!? Why I ought a. I'll have you know that I'm just as tough as I was 18 years ago."

"What? 18 years, but its only been 4 years since the Brawl tournament."

"What are you two talking about, Brawl was 10 years ago."

They all looked at each other in confusion. This was just a bit too much, yet there before them stood Sonic who had barely aged and Fox whose fur had started going grey in a few places. Falco was the first to say what they were all thinking "Well we can't all be right."

"Actually they are." They all looked behind them to see a young man with blonde hair that stretched down to his neck wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the Smash Logo on it. His stare was cold, emotionless and slightly creepy. "Time flows differently between all your dimensions. That's why you have all aged differently."

The entire group was shocked by the boy's sudden appearance and they all remained silent until Krystal finally spoke. "You know eavesdropping isn't very polite and neither is stalking someone."

"What are you saying mom?"

"This kid has been following us since we left the docking bay." The group now having recovered from their shock turned to the blonde youth with suspicious eyes.

"A coincidence I assure you. I was in the docking bay when you all arrived and I left a short time after you did. We just happen to be all heading in the same direction."

Johnny was the first to step forward and confront him. He looked him up and down and asked him "Alright who are you? You some kind of Fanboy or something?"

Although he wasn't quite sure what a fanboy was, he could tell that was a shot at his appearance. "I'm Adam and I'm a competitor in the Smash tournament." Adam took one last look at the group in front of him. A very strange assortment of life forms he thought.

"Oh in that case my name is Johnny nice to……" As Johnny began to extend his hand Adam began to walk right passed him and the others completely uninterested in anything else they had to say, yet before he left he looked back and told the group "It also seems that when our worlds were reconnected with Smash Kingdom, the time flow ratio between them synched up."

"What a jerk." Said Renard the second Adam was out of ear shot.

"Seriously, but something about him seems familiar." Sonic then remembered where he was running to in the first place "Oh man I almost forgot. Hey I was just about to head on down to this restaurant by all those portals to meet up with my friends. You guys wanna tag along?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, what about you guys." Falcon said remembering he and Johnny hadn't eaten for quite some time.

Krystal spoke up for all her boys knowing that they wouldn't argue "As long as I don't have to cook I am down. Lead the way Sonic."

**Authors Notes**

_Well if you have been closely following my fic then you would realise i made a few changes to some old plans. Well i found they worked best like this. Anyways as for foxes appearence, its based on a picture from the Command game where he has settled down with Krystal and had thier son Marcus, so pretty much thats where he came from, as for Renard thats an original character i made as well as Johnny Falcon. Ill get around to giving you his and Douglas'es back story real soon. Also as to why Adam is dressed the way he is, well thats a funny story on its own ill get to at some points doing the reunion saga._


	9. Reunions part 2

_Hey Everyone who reads this I'm back with a new chapter. Really sorry about the delay i just had some real writters block about this chapter. The next few chapters will be much easier to write so expect 2 chapters this week. I would just like to say that this story will be pretty long and i will not just quite on this fic. So yah one last thing **PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE**_

**Reunions (part 2)**

"Can this line move any slower?"

"Lucario relax, it's almost our turn."

"They better not stick us all in the same room this time."

"I know what you mean; Charizard alone needs his own room."

"Pika Pika?" squealed the mouse sitting on Red's right shoulder.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I refuse to sleep in one of those balls."

"Besides Pikachu, Lucario doesn't have a pokeball remember."

Lucario and Red had met during the brawl tournament. At first Lucario couldn't stand Red being that he was a trainer, but he eventually grew to respect him. After the tournament Lucario decided to stay and travel with Red, although he never considered himself to be Red's pokemon and neither did Red. They had become good travelling companions and on rare occasions Lucario even battled under Red's commands, but only when he entered prestige tournaments. Their friendship had its benefits for both of them, for Lucario it provided him the chance to enjoy the luxuries of the human world and for Red it allowed him to obtain a better understanding of the pokemon world. The kanto team had arrived together and was now waiting at the registration line to officially sign up for the tournament and to obtain their rooms. Although Jigglypuff ran away at the first chance and left the task of signing up for Pikachu to carry out for her.

"So Red, anyone you looking forward to seeing again, it has been a while."

"Well yah I guess, but then theirs also that different time rate thing the alloys told us about, I wonder how much older everyone else has gotten."

"So who are you looking forward to seeing again?"

"Let's see here hmm, well I'd really like to see Ness and Lucas again to be honest. I just hope they aren't like in the 30's or something. What about you?"

"Meta Knight."

"Oh yah you and him still have that score to settle."

"Yes our last battle did not end on favourable terms for either of us; I look forward to battling him once more."

"Anyone else?"

"My old tag team partner, Sonic."

"Oh yah Sonic I remember him, cool guy."

"Pika, pika, pikachu. Chu, pikapika."

"Um translation please?"

"He said he would like to see the Kongs and Samus again."

"You serious, the ice queen, why would you want to see her again Pikachu?"

"Pika, pika, pikachu."

"Um….?"

"She was always very kind to him, and she knew how to pet him just right."

"You got all that from 3 squeaks?"

"What can I say there's a lot more to name than you would think."

"You know I wonder what ever happened to her, one day she was fighting in the Brawl tournament, next day she just quits and disappears."

"Who knows? Well if she returns you ask her yourself."

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather prefer my head to stay attached to my neck."

As the Kanto team happily conversed they began to notice a strange smell in the air, at first it was just an annoyance, but for Pikachu and Lucario it quickly became a life threatening situation.

"Oh man! What smells like week old garlic?" Red then realised he had just answered his own question.

Meanwhile in the streets, not to far away from the Kanto group

"My god, are they ever going to shut up" Renard thought to herself as Douglas, Falco, Fox and Sonic continued to exchange stories. Renard was fed up with hearing stories that began with the words "A few years back". She looked to her left and noticed that Johnny had the same look on his face, utter boredom. Renard had never seen creatures like the two Falcon men, they were so alien to her.

"Hey mom pst." Renard said to bring her mother in close, "What is up with those Falcon guys, they look pretty weird."

"I thought so at first as well; I think they call themselves humans. I tend to think of them as apes without all the fur."

"So are there more of them at this thing?"

"Yeah there are a lot more of them all coming from different dimensions."

"Interesting, anything else I should know about them like to they spit acid or something?"

"Well not that I know of, but most of them do have some strange powers like telekinesis."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. By the way mom, mind if I bail, it's just that all this geezer talk is giving me a headache." Krystal giggled so that only her daughter could hear her, "Sure thing sweetie just be back at the Blaze Fox before 11."

Renard decided to use this opportunity to get closer to a certain Falcon and perhaps even score a ride on his Falcon. She crept up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder, when she got his attention she motioned for him to follow her. She managed to drag him to an alley between streets. By this point Johnny was very confused and slightly scarred.

"Ok you got my attention what do want?"

"Well" she said putting all her feminine charm to use "You've been here for such a _long_ time, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing around this place." She then grabbed her tail and began to twirl the tip of it, "It's just so _big_, I'm afraid I'll get lost."

"Um ok…….how about we eat first I'm starving." For lack of a better word, Johnny was now very uncomfortable.

"Sure lead the way, but let's not go where our folks did k."

"By all that is holy can't you hold it in for like 5 seconds?"

"AH HAHAHAHA, this is my training for the tournament, can't waist a single second you know."

"Training my snout, you're just doing this to move up the line."

"Well if you really can't stand it, you could always come back later.

"WHAT!? Did you hear what he just said?"

"AH HAHAHAHA."

"You know Falcon, we could probably get around faster if……" Renard had noticed a strange scent in the air since she left her mother and the others, but as time went by it got worse and worse to the point where she almost gagged. "Oh man seriously where is that coming from?"

"Where is what coming from?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed that smell."

"My nose isn't as strong as yours babe, I don't smell anything bad."

It was almost as if the smell was following them. She began to sniff the air to find the source of the stench and to her surprise she learned that smell was coming from Johnny.

"By the……it's you! That smell it's you, my god Johnny you reek!"

Johnny finally took a good whiff of himself and realised he did in fact smell, but not to the point of reeking, well not to his nose anyways.

"HEY, I've been training all morning, its only natural I build up a sweat."

"There's sweat and then there's owe du skunk. You shower now!"

The two quickly made their way to the hotel at which Falcon was staying. As they entered the lobby they noticed a small skirmish by the check in station, nothing to worry about though. Falcon made his way to the elevator, but as Renard was about to enter he stopped her and asked her to wait for him here in the lobby. When Renard asked why Falcon answered that he didn't want to worry about her in his room while he was in the shower. Although insulted Renard agreed and stayed behind.

She impatiently waited for him by the elevator as thoughts of how ridiculous humans must look with their clothes off crossed her mind. She was now curious and realised that if she had gone up to his room Falcon's fears would have come true. Renard didn't know whether to laugh or be even more insulted. Before she could finish her thought, she noticed that the sounds by the check in station were becoming much louder. She decided to approach and see what was going on since she had nothing better to do.

"You offend EVERY SINGLE one of my senses, for crying out loud I can taste the air around you and it tastes like BACON!"

"Why don't you go stand under an anvil pouchy."

"Oh that DOES IT!" Lucario then pounced onto Wario unable to take another second of him.

"BRING IT WILLY!"

Renard watched as the argument erupted into a full scale brawl. At least it was something to keep her entertained.

"Men, they are such children."

"Well isn't that an oxymoron." Renard turned to see that the comment had come from someone standing directly behind her. Out of panic she tried to move away, but she lost her balance and began to fall. The stranger then wrapped his left arm around her waist and grabbed her left hand catching her in his embrace. He then pulled her close, smiled and said. "The facts that by definition men are those who have grown out of childhood would make your statement an oxymoron."

"Um……I guess it kind of does……."If Renard could blush, she would be blushing right now. She had never been held like this by anyone; although she may not have looked like it Renard was actually quite innocent and only used her charm to get out of trouble rather than into it. After a few awkward moments the stranger fully lifted Renard allowing her to regain balance and released his hold on her. She took a few steps back and was now widely confused on what to do next.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Oh no um there's nothing to apologise for."

"Oh WOW" The stranger then began to circle Renard never taking his eyes off her body, "Wow that's nice, really nice."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Oh! I mean the armour you're wearing; it looks quite light and from the feel very durable. What's it made of?"

"Oh, well I'm not sure exactly what's in it just that it's some kind of very resistant polymer."

"Fascinating!"

"Um who are you anyways?"

"Oh haven't I introduced myself already? Oh my where are my manners? Ahem Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Arkam Nohansen." He then bowed as a sign of respect.

Renard smiled and regained her composure around Arkam, another one of these humans she thought to herself. At least this one seems a bit more fun than the others she thought. "Charmed, you can call me Renard McCloud." He then grabbed her hand and kissed it ever so slightly and then looked up into her eyes and said "It's an Honor". Oh man this guy is too much, she thought to herself.

"Hey Arkam, are you flirting again?"

"Seriously man, first Maria, then Tetra and now this girl? What would Saria say if she were here?"

"Ah come on guys, I'm just trying to make a good impression on all the people here."

Renard then noticed two more humans approaching them, yet these two had a completely different style than Arkam did. Arkam looked as if he were from the Middle Ages; he wore a baggy blue tunic, black pants, boots and pouches around his belt that seemed to be made out of some kind of animal skins. The other two seemed to have a more modern look, the blonde one was dressed in a casual black suit and wore a white shirt. The other seemed to be dressed up as more of a sports fan; he wore a stripped shirt with a black vest on top, a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees, a pair of black workout gloves and a red baseball cap.

"Please forgive our friend here he can get carried away sometimes."

"Like I said there's nothing to forgive, so who are you guys anyways?"

"My name is Lucas and my friend over there is Ness."

"Tsup."

"So what brings you here miss…."

"Renard, Renard McCloud."

"Is there any relation to Fox McCloud?"

"Yeah he's my dad."

"No way your Fox's daughter, wow not that you mention it, is your mothers name Krystal?"

"I take it you guys know my folks then."

"Well Ness and I do anyways."

"Actually Fox and I were two of the first people to be part of the Smash Bros Tournament. Back then Fox was still in his teens, oh man I cant wait to see how different he looks."

"You and I are going to have to hang out real soon, I want to hear stories. Ness right?"

"Yup, so what are you doing hanging here anyways."

"Oh I'm waiting Johnny Falcon, he's going to show me around town."

"Doesn't Johnny usually train at this hour?" Said Arkam, before he was interrupted by an Aura Sphere that blasted past them

Suddenly Wario flew past them as they all watched. Not far behind was Lucario who ran up to Wario ready to deliver another close range Force palm, but Wario was ready this time as he dodged behind Lucario and tackled him with a smash attack. Lucario went flying and crashed into the elevator door denting it. Lucario then balanced himself and jumped above Wario and came crashing down with his double kick which sent Wario flying in the opposite direction. Lucario began to charge his Aura Sphere now with the added power of his increased aura, but as he charged he noticed a motorcycle heading straight towards him, he was able to roll and dodge a split second before he was turned into road kill. Wario quickly turned ready to make another pass at Lucario, but was stopped by another one of his Aura Spheres. He was sent flying off his bike into the elevator door just like Lucario had only a few seconds ago. When Wario looked up he saw Lucario standing over him with his motorcycle over his head.

"I'm going to plug that stink hole of yours once and for all!"

"AH HAHAHAHA, lets see you plug this one up AH HAHAHAHA." Wario's belly than began to bulge up to the point where his belly button started to stick out.

"Oh dear god no……EVERYONE RUN HES GOING TO LET OUT THE WARIO WAFT!" Ness screamed as he pushed his friends into the next room.

Lucario quickly dropped the motorcycle and began to make a mad dash for the door, but nothing could out run this attack. For some reason though, no matter how much Lucario ran he wouldn't move. He then stopped to notice that he was now in fact hovering in mid air, he also noticed that Wario was doing the same yet he appeared to be trapped in some kind of barrier containing the blast of his waft attack. It took Lucario a moment to realise what was happening, he knew this feeling he had felt it before. He realised that it was in fact a pokemon psychic attack, but none of the other pokemon there besides Lucario could even use that attack Lucario thought until he saw someone standing by the front door.

"_Wario I'm not that surprised to find here although, I expected much more restraint and patience from the great Lucario. Really now you should both know better than to fight outside of the Smash Arenas." _Rather than being spoken these words echoed in the minds of all those in the room.

"Ok so who the heck are you?" spoke Renard now breaking the silence in the room, although the strange creature didn't answer and this only aggravated her more. "Hey freak show I'm talking to you, just who the heck are…." Renard was interrupted by Arkam's hand firmly placed in front of her keeping her from moving forward, she looked at his face and realised what he was trying to say. He was telling her not to pick a fight with this person.

"_You two come with me, its time we had a good long talk in my office."_ He then dragged them both mentally with him into the hallways of the hotel.

"Someone want to tell me what just happened?" asked Renard.

"That pokemon's name is Mewtwo, and his psychic powers are stronger than anything else I've seen," answered Ness, "but I wouldn't worry about him though. From what I can tell he isn't even entering this tournament. I heard that Master Hand hired him to help maintain order outside the matches and double as a therapist for the people in Smash Kingdom."

"Wow was that Mewtwo I just saw?" Red began to approach the scene of the fight and noticed at least 4 other people in the room.

"Red is that you?" Red looked and saw an elf, a fox and 2 guys that seemed familiar.

"Ness, Lucas? Is that you?"

Ness and Lucas nearly jumped their old friend who to their eyes had barely aged a day. While to Red, Ness and Lucas seemed to now be his age.

"Wow guys I don't believe it you both look so different."

"Oh man have we got time to make up for, but first let's get out of here before the ceiling caves in. Hey Arkem, Renard care to join us?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I promised Saria I'd wait for her here."

"Same with me, I'm waiting for Johnny."

"Alright then how about we all meet up at the Mushroom lounge tonight at 9."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Ask Johnny he call tell yah all about it, later guys."

The 3 boys left leaving Renard and Arkem to wait for their friends. After a few minutes of small talk the elevator door opened and Falcon walked out. He took a good look around and turned to Renard and Arkem and said.

"So did anything happen while I was upstairs?"

**Authors Notes**

_Yup i gave Ness and Lucas a redisgn to make them look older, cause i can do that. Im also having alot of fun writting Renard, shes a spicy little minx lol. Anywho the reunions chapters will span atleast another 3 chapters after that im gonna start the tournament, well that doesnt meen there wont be any action scenes till then, promise one in the next chapter. But yah i would love to hear what you guys think about this fic so again PLEASE REVIEW_


	10. Reunions part 3

_Took me a while but i managed to finish this chapter, Id like to thank all those who have given me reviews. Im REAL glad people are reading and enjoying this fic. So continue to review please _

**Reunions (part 3)**

"Pathetic utterly pathetic" cursed Ganondorf as he continued to pummel the alloys. He had been spending the last week training for the tournament. His method was to offer a raise in pay to any alloy that could knock him down, but none had been able to.

"I agree this is pathetic," Ganondorf now irritated looked behind him to see who was standing at the door and then tried to contain his laughter "rather than train you seem to be wasting your time throwing rag dolls around."

"Hehehe, like I would take the insults of a bastard child such as yourself." Adam merely stood by the door not letting anything faze him. "Now tell me boy, what brings you into _my_ humble presence?" Adam began to approach Ganondorf while at the same time calculating the most efficient way to strike and stun him if things got out of hand. "I have questions and you have answers starting with what is that you find so funny?" Ganondorf laughed out loud in a way that sent chills down the spines of the alloys still in the training room, he raised his hand and signalled for all the alloys to leave. He then turned back to Adam and gave the boy his full attention.

"Its quite simple really, your entire existence here amuses me."

"And why is that?"

"History, my boy. History." Ganondorf and Adam now began to circle each other never taking their eyes of the other.

"I'm sorry, but that answer isn't good enough." Adam began to reach for his double barrelled federation pistol which was strapped to his side. "You may want to try that again."

"Well then it seems we have to come to quite a problem now haven't we." Adam then pulled out his pistol and fired a blast that flew past Ganondorf's head and made a considerable dent in the wall. Adam believed such a show of power and technology would easily frighten someone as primitive and superstitious as Ganondorf.

"Oh please, spare me your attempts at persuasion through pain." Ganondorf's voice was full of annoyance and sarcasm. He then made his way to the corner of the room leaving Adam in utter confusion and picked up the crystal white sword that leaned on the wall. "Now if you can knock me down in battle, well then may lips may just begin to loosen." All while wearing a grim smile on his face.

For a second Adam was uncertain on what to do and thought of just leaving, but that was only for a second. He raised his pistol and began to press a few buttons on its side, the pistol than straightened itself out and became a beam blade.

"I see you do not disappoint boy, now show me what…..UGG!" before he could finish Adam had already attacked barely giving the Dark King enough time to defend himself. "What's this, attacking before I'm ready? Now where is your honour boy?" yet Ganondorf wasn't angry or annoyed, but actually amused.

"Honour gets you killed." Adam didn't let up on his attack and continued to be the aggressor looking for openings in Ganondorfs form.

"Really now, did your mother teach you that?" He easily doged and blocked all of Adams attacks. His form was not bad, but had many openings, unfortunately Adam was much faster preventing Ganondorf from taking advantage of physical openings, but not mental.

"I see you suffer from the same problems as _dear_ Samus did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Samus had slight problem with keeping openings closed." Ganondorf knew what Adam wanted, knew how to distract him. "Especially when it came to her legs!" Ganondorf had found his opening and Adam was now distracted enough to not notice in time. He was pushed back and now had to regain his balance as Ganondorf now became the aggressor.

His blows were powerful and precise, Adam now realised he must not drop his guard and stay focused, one more mistake could cost him his life. He needed to break out of his assault. He managed to block the Gerudos last attack and while he was rearing back for another Adam reached for his beam blade with his right hand and split it in two revealing that the beam blade was actually two beam blades. While Ganondorf was distracted by this new development, Adam used the blade in his right hand to strike the dark king across his chest armour severally damaging it and before Ganondorf could do anything he then struck again with the beam in his left causing Ganondorfs chest armour to fall to pieces. Ganondorf was now the one trying to regain his balance as the last attack had pushed him back.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHA, cheap tricks, cheap shots, and attacks that aim to kill my my my aren't you the villain playing the hero!" Adam was convinced he had won, but no something wasn't right, some strange pressure coming from Ganondorf it had always been there, but never this strong never this sickening. Adam felt as though his insides were pleading to escape. "Well I suppose you need them anyway considering your skills with a blade are _amateur_ at best." Weather he was impressed or disappointed wasn't clear, but it didn't matter this was nothing but a joke to him.

"Talk Ganondorf, or the next thing I slice off is your head."

"My my my, quite the temper on you child besides there is not much to know about your mother. Well besides the fact she had trouble keeping her legs closed, but dear me you already knew that."

"Chose your next words carefully Ganondorf or you will be….."

"Dead!? Believe me boy much greater men than you have tried and failed besides nothing you have can end me. In fact I believe your mother once tried as well oh and the whore put up a much better struggle than you did till I brought her done to her knees. You know I think that whore of a mother of yours enjoyed that kind of thing, but obviously you knew that or you wouldn't even be standing here now HAHAHAHAHA_ CLAAHHHH_…..wh…….at?" Adam was a man who prided himself on controlling his emotions, but at this moment his pride had left him as his anger was far too great. Ganondorf looked down to see Adam standing right before him with his beam blade impaled threw his heart. Thoughts of how to dispose of the body and make it look like suicide now filled Adam mind, yet not a single part of him felt any remorse or guilt for what he had just done.

"………Hehehehe……mmmmhahaha……mmm HAHAHAHA" That feeling had returned that sickening pressure that came from Ganondorf, but this time it wasn't alone no, it was accompanied by something Adam did his best to conquer something that had nearly cost him his life more than once. It was fear, undeniable absolute fear. Ganondorf's left hand than grabbed his sword hand and began to crush it causing the circuitry in his beam blade to overload thus negating the beam. Adam tried his best to not scream out in pain, but it was unbearable it was as if all the bones in his hand were being turned to dust. He then noticed what seemed to be a purple energy blast heading right for him, he tried to move away, but he couldn't escape as Ganondorfs fist collided with his face. The strike sent Adam flying across the room creating a sizable dent in the wall. Adam tried to breathe, but realised his nosed was clogged; he then brought his palm to his face and realised that his face was covered in blood and his nose had been broken in by that last punch. The fear and sickening feeling were now even more powerful, this was impossible he thought to himself, he could not believe what was happening.

"I told you boy you can't kill me and would you like to know why?" Ganondorf smiled as he saw the fear in the blood covered Adam, oh how he did enjoy that look. "It's quite simple boy, **I'm immortal**."

No it couldn't be true, it must be some sort of quick regeneration or perhaps his heart is in another spot in his body, no this wasn't real couldn't be real. Whatever resolve and courage Adam had left faded away, he lifted himself and began to head for the door to look for an escape, he needed to run way. As he ran it wouldn't stop, was it the fear or was it the pain, whatever the cause he couldn't stop hearing it, the laughter that sickening laugh it wouldn't fade.

He ran and ran now totally focused on making his way back to his ship, but it was so far. Yet he needed the first aid kid inside, it was highly doubtful that this place would have the equipment he needed. No he couldn't waste anymore time, he had to get there he had to…..

"OUF" something knocked him down, no he didn't have time for this he had to press on or else.

"HEY watch where you're going you huh…." Saria the green haired youth from the Kokiri forest looked down, as Arkam lifted her up, to see a trail left behind by the man who knocked her down "By the goddesses its blood."

"Wait a minute, isn't the doctor like the other way."

"He is and he knows it, Arkam help me catch him he needs help."

"Right I'm on it." Adam tried to loose them, tried to get away not wanting their primitive help, but he was too weak to fight back too weak to run. They managed to catch up, he struggled at first, but in the end he gave in. Arkam held him down while Saria applied some herbs and creams that were in her bag. Oh great, Adam thought to himself, I'm going to end up with a hideous scar because these two neanderthals want to be good samaritans and help me.

"Thank the goddesses; it's a good thing you ran into me. I doubt anyone here would have been able to properly heal this wound." For some strange reason that sickening feeling that Adam felt began to sink away and was replaced by what felt like a warm glow, was it coming from this girl. "What are you doing to….."

"Shh don't talk, its ok I'm almost finished." The glow intensified, the pain began subside and his strength began to return. "There good as new" She then took out a cloth and dipped it in some strange cream and began to wrap it around his hand "although your hand will take a bit longer to heal. It should be fine in a day or two if you don't strain yourself that is."

Adam was still weak from the blood lose, but the pain was gone and his face had been fully healed as if nothing had happened, but the question wouldn't leave his mind "How did you do that?"

"Oh Arkam here gets injuries a lot worse than these at times, and it's usually my job to help patch him up. As for your face, it was covered with dark magic that seemed to be devouring you and worsening your condition. I'm well trained in magic's it was an easy thing for me to counteract."

"There is no such thing as magic, how did you….."

"Magic." Giggled Saria, "By the way, I'm Saria and this is Arkam we are from Hyrule. What's your name friend?"

"Adam" He stopped for a second and wondered if he should give his full name, a part of him knew that he shouldn't take that chance not yet, but he also felt they could be trusted for now. "Adam Aran, I'm from Zebes." Arkam stopped for a moment and looked as if he was paying attention to some other conversation for a moment. "Zebes? That's in the Metroid universe the one where Samus was from isn't it?" Arkam offered his hand to help Adam up, Adam was now intrigued maybe this primitive may be of use after all. "How did you, did you know Samus?"

"Um not personally no, but I've heard a lot about her from a certain friend."

"And who is this friend, I would like to ask what they know of her."

"She's kind of shy," smiled Arkam "just give her time to get to know you and she will come to you." Adam looked at Saria assuming that's who he was talking about. Saria looked back and smiled letting Adam know that she wasn't the one Arkam was talking about. "So are you part of the tournament Adam?" Adam returned his attention to Arkam, he figured he might as well play along for now. "I am, are you two?"

"Me personally I'm not much of a fighter, I'm just here to make sure Arkam doesn't get himself killed."

"Don't let her fool you; Saria can brawl with the best of them."

"Oh shut up Arkam." She giggled again and then stopped to notice that Adam's shirt was covered in blood, she also began to circle him and noticed the words _Smash to Win_ on his back, not only was in filthy but it was an abomination as well.

"By the goddesses we have got to get you out of those clothes."

"WHAT!?" both boys replied, but Saria was too quick and she grabbed Adam by the hand and began to drag him away.

"Come on Arkam we have a fashion emergency to take care of."

"Yes dear." As Saria marched away Arkam mumbled under his breath before following them. "What is it with that girl and clothes?"

"_Now then what do you two have to say for yourselves_?"

"Sorry." Replied both Lucario and Wario.

"_Good now remember violence doesn't solve anything, but if you must try to keep your quarrels inside one of the stadiums would you_."

"Yes sir….."

"_Oh and Lucario learn to control that temper of yours it is not suiting to a pokemon of your kind_." Wario began to laugh, "_As for you Wario, I suggest you shower regularly while here in Smash Kingdom, don't forget there are many people here with a much greater sense of smell and I'm sure they wont all be as __understanding__ as Lucario here_." It was now Lucarios turn to laugh.

"_Now both of you out of my site, ill let you off with a warning this time, but next time punishments will be in order_." They both made there way for the exit as Mewtwo fixed up his desk with an air of contempt on his face.

"_I see you're truly enjoying your new role here aren't you my friend_." That voice, no it wasn't a voice these words rang inside Mewtwo's head. Only person in Smash Kingdom ever dared to speak to Mewtwo telepathically. He looked to the door and saw the image of an old dear friend. "_Princess Zelda, it was been far too long."_

"_Much longer then you can imagine my friend."_

"_Yes I heard of the time difference, what can I do for you princess?"_

"_Hehe actually it's Queen now and I heard rumours of your return I came to see if they were true."_

"_I can assure you they are __Queen Zelda,__ please have seat can I offer you anything to drink perhaps."_

"_I can not stay long my friend I have already made arrangements with another, but tonight if you have no plans I would love to share a cup of tea with you again."_

"_Very well then, by the way how is Link, I thought I felt his presence earlier."_

"_Link is well, but I doubt he would be here."_

"_Are you certain?"_

"_Yes, quite certain. Now I must take my leave be well my friend."_

"_Very well, enjoy your day Zelda."_

As Zelda made her leave Mewtwo couldn't help but wonder who he had sensed earlier, the aura is was far to similar, but if it wasn't Link or Toon Link then who could it have been.

(Hyrule, Temple of Time)

It had been years since he had stepped foot in this temple. After the war it had become off limits to the general public. The power contained inside was far too great and dangerous to be disturbed. Although, Link was not here for power he was here for guidance. He stood over the Master Sword and wondered what he should do. He did not intend to remove the blade he merely wished to feel it once again in his hand. He reached for it with his left hand, but as soon as he touched it the hilt it began to burn in his hand. Link immediately let go of the sword now that he had the answer he had come here for.

"I see. You still haven't forgiven me, have you?"

**Authors Notes**

_Left yah guys with a bit of an interesting ending didnt I hehe, well the reunion chapters are comming to an end. The next one will contain some girl talk and ill also finally explain falcons past. Its about time I brought Arkam and Adam together, these guys will become very interesting soon enough. As for Mewtwo, well to be honest mewtwo is like one of my fav pokes and i wanted to do something with him, he isnt a major player but he will have his moments. Oh well next chapter should be out withing a week hope you enjoyed_


	11. Reunions part 4

_AND IM BACK WITH A BANG PEOPLE. Sorry i know i havent updated in like 3 weeks but hey ive had a life since then. Alright just to make this quick here is the last instalment in the reunions chapters and it should close up a few loose ends and provide quite a twist. **Anyways please comment and review**, your reviews are how i know if people are actually reading this fic_

**Reunions (part 4)**

Smash Kingdom had changed much since the queen's last visit. This place was once an escape for her, a place where she could be free from the problems of royal life and spend time as a regular girl. Yet she was the Queen now and this escape was now more for her own sanity than anything else. She never imagined the amount of responsibility she would inherit, or the prices she had to pay to keep her people safe and happy. There was one price in particular she could not forgive herself for, something that she knew she shouldn't have…..

"Hello Zelda, EARTH TO ZELDA, anyone home?" interrupted Peach as she snapped her fingers in front of Zelda's face.

"Huh., what, oh I'm so sorry Peach. I've had a lot on my mind lately. You were talking about your new spring collection." Honestly Zelda had no idea what Peach was talking about before hand, she just assumed it had something to do with dresses.

The two Queens sat at a table just outside a restaurant sharing drinks. Both Peach and Zelda had grown in years, their once youthful looks had been replaced with a more sophisticated and mature beauty that made the heads of all men turn. Zelda, the elf Queen of Hyrule, was known for her mastery of magic, her wisdom, her leadership and her radiant beauty. Peach was the ruler of the Mushroom kingdom, a kingdom filled with all kinds of creatures and a vast pipe network. Peach was nowhere near as wise as Zelda, yet she tried her best to be for her people.

"Honestly Zelda as a Queen you shouldn't be so rude and wander off in the middle of a conversation." Said an annoyed Peach.

"Once again Peach I'm sorry, it's just that I thought I could get away from my responsibilities as Queen even for a short while, but even here they haunt me."

"Tell me about it girlfriend, I can really understand what you are going through."

"Forgive me Peach, but I don't think you relate to what I'm going through."

Zelda had tried to put her last comment in the nicest way possible not wanting to offend Peach, but Peach would take these words like a knife to her throat.

"Are you saying that Hyrule is so much harder to rule over than Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach was furious. She could not stand Zelda acting so high and mighty when comparing their kingdoms.

"What! Wait no no no that's not what I meant. It's just that our kingdoms are so different from each other, we worry about very different things."

"Oh really and does that mean I could never understand your dilemma. Please do tell me what is so serious in Hyrule that I could not understand."

"Well for one you don't have to worry about someone trying to start another race war in your kingdom, while you're away, that can cause the deaths of more than half of your people."

Peach went deathly silent. She knew that Hyrule and Mushroom kingdom were in fact very different, but she could never even imagine such a thing. Zelda had told her about the great civil war that nearly destroyed Hyrule years ago, but Peach knew nothing of these things, nothing of war and its lasting aftermath. She began to fidget in her seat while the look of annoyance on her face quickly turned to one of shame.

"I'm sorry I had no idea things were like that in Hyrule."

"Don't be and to be honest things aren't as bad as I made them sound, just that you never know what can happen when you're gone, you never know who may make a play for power."

The two Queens merely looked at each other in silence; Peach reached out and placed her hand over Zelda's. She had no idea what to say to Elvin Queen, she just wanted her to know she was there.

"I just pray nothing like that happens to my home."

"As do I my friend as do I."

They remained their frozen for what seemed for hours until they noticed someone running towards them yelling something out.

"HEY MOM! Man I'm I glad I finally found you, I've been looking for you all day."

Both queens were shocked back into reality by the screams of the young girl. She quickly ran towards them bumping into a few people on the way. Why she was in such a hurry they didn't know or why she was carrying a strange package.

"Maria is something wrong?"

"Um no not really, just that dad wanted me to find you and give you this box here. He said something like _It's really important she gets it as soon as possible._"

Maria handed the box over to Peach. Peach took a quick look at the box, it looked like the kind to hold flowers in. It was a simple black box wrapped in a pink bow.

"I wonder what can be so important that it needed to be….." Peach stopped as soon as she saw what was in the box and smiled. There were candied peaches on the end of long green stems. There were also tickets inside to a play that was playing that night. "That old charmer still knows exactly how to make me smile."

"I can't believe he had me run around all day just to deliver a love letter, well at least it was romantic."

"Princess Maria my how you have grown, I haven't seen you in ages."

"OH! Queen Zelda I'm sorry I was in such a rush I didn't notice you till now."

Maria was a 17 year old princess and the daughter of Mario and Peach. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, she wore a blue and red top, a pink skirt and long blue shorts, since she didn't want anyone looking up her skirt during the battles. Yet her favourite add to her attire was one of her dad old hats, it made her feel strong for some reason.

"So Maria where is your father anyways, I've heard he isn't competing this year?"

"Yah dad isn't exactly in the best shape to fight in the smash tournaments these days. It's just me and my uncle Luigi who are entering. Anyways last time I saw him he was with Luigi just wondering around this place."

"Speaking of old charmers, where's yours Zelda?"

"Huh what?"

"You know mister personality."

"Oh Link, he is probably in Hyrule right now either training the soldiers or honing his skills."

"Don't tell me he isn't coming to this tournament either, it's just not the same without him."

"Link well, he doesn't leave Hyrule. He wants to be ready to defend it at all times."

"Well that's such a shame. So how are things between you two, you haven't even mentioned him once since you got here?"

"Actually now that you mention it, um you see Link doesn't even know I'm here."

"What!?"

"Queen Zelda are you serious!?"

"I knew Link would disapprove of this so I just decided to come here without telling him."

"Um don't you think he would notice, heck he might be looking for you right now."

"Link and I haven't been on the best of terms lately. If he does notice my disappearance, it won't be any time soon."

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS, ok what happened between you two, spill."

On the outside Zelda had not changed her expression whatsoever, she was a master of controlling her emotions and remaining calm in even the most tense situations. Yet on the inside she felt like bursting into tears, the reason for Link's anger and the price she had to pay to become queen was it all worth it.

"That's just the thing, I'm not sure I have an idea why he is so angry, but other than royal affairs he wont even talk to me anymore."

"Wow I never saw Link as the type to do something like that, have you tried talking to him."

"He is so full of anger these days it's just so hard to approach him not to mention the fact that my duties as queen have kept me from spending any real time with him.

"Oh Zelda I had no idea I……."

"Its all right, truth is I love Link more than anyone and I know he feels the same. I will eventually find a solution to this problem."

"Well then I wish you best of luck with that. I hope you two can get over your……….hubba hubba."

"Huh what?" Zelda looked behind her to see two young men walking by; by the looks of it they were about 18 perhaps 20 years old. They were both attractive young men and it seemed that Peach had already noticed that.

"My my my looks at the backside on that one mmmmm if only I was 10 years younger."

"MOM that's gross those are……"

"Oh relax darling I'm just looking, besides I don't know who those boys are, but they sure some nice pieces of eye candy."

"MOM!"

The two boys stopped and turned to look at the two queens.

"Is that, what no way. HEY PRINCESS PEACH, PRINCESS ZELDA."

"Oh Zelda look their coming this way, how do I look?"

"…….like a cougar……"

"Princess Zelda and Peach it's so good to see you again."

Zelda took a good look at the boys, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out who they were.

"I'm sorry, but who are you boys exactly?"

"Huh? Oh I guess we do look a lot different since you saw us last. Zelda it's me Ness and this is Lucas."

Suddenly Peach felt a sense of disgust fill her as she realised she had just been ogling two boys she used to read stories too.

"I don't believe it Ness is that really you?" Zelda got up and took a good look at the boys; she examined them up and down while walking around them. She then pulled both of them into her embrace. "I can't believe it, you've both grown so much."

"Well we can't stay small forever princess." Said Lucas while trapped in Zelda's embrace.

Zelda released the boys and giggled at Lucas last comment.

"Hehe no I guess you can't. Oh and by the way it's queen now."

"Wow really? Wow I can't believe I know an actual Queen."

"I see you haven't changed." Zelda took another look at Lucas, unlike Ness he had completely changed his style. "By the way Lucas why are you dressed so sharp?"

"Oh well you see not only will I win all my matches, but I'm going to look good doing it"

"Ugh not this again."

"Admit it Ness your just jealous you didn't think of it yourself, with this look all the girls will come swarming to me."

"Oh I'm jealous alright, jealous of the dead." Ness then noticed the brunette to his left, it was the same girl he had met the other day and one of the many girls Arkam had flirted with. "Um hi we met the other day miss uhhh……"

"It's Maria, Maria Mario Toadstool. You were with the elf boy the other day weren't you?"

"Oh yah sorry about him he kind of always acts like that around girls." Ness was implying how Arkam had made certain _moves _on Maria.

"Oh don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed it besides I know his type he was just being nice in his own way."

"Hey Ness we better get going if we want to catch up with Red."

"Oh right sorry Lucas." Ness had forgotten about Red, it seems girls had that affect on him. "Hey Maria if you aren't doing anything why not join us we're off to meet up with some friends who are also in the tournament."

Maria looked back to see her mother in what appeared to be some state of terrified shock. She also saw Zelda waving her hand motioning Maria to go with the boys.

"Sure sounds like fun, I'll see yah later mom you as well Zelda."

Zelda watched as they all left and remembered how things were when she was young. She remembered the friends she made, bonds that not even the sands of time could not break. She remembered all the attention she got from the boys, especially one blue haired prince with whom she nearly ran off with. She looked back at Maria and envied the young princess, she envied the experiences she was going to have here in Smash kingdom.

"Is it just me or has Ness taking a liking to your little girl?"

"Please don't talk about those boys right now, I just feel so………_dirty_."

"Serves you right." Zelda could only laugh at Peach's pain hoping that Maria would not tell Ness and Lucas that her mother had been having naughty thoughts about them.

"_Wait a second……what was it that Maria said………an elf boy she met the other day…….it must be someone from Hyrule. I wonder who from Hyrule is here………OH it must be that toon version of Link, I wonder what he looks like now."_

Not to far away at the Portals Restaurant, Falcon, Falco, Fox and Sonic continued to share stories of old times at the smash tournaments.

"Oh man do you guys remember that Poker game we had around the end of brawl?" Said Falcon while trying to keep a straight face.

"How can I forget, I'd never seen Samus so drunk before in my life. I also remember she cleaned you out Falcon." That night had been filled with to many stories for Fox to forget.

"Actually that was Link, what can I say he called my bluff. At least I managed to get Wolf that night; man did he have it coming."

"Speaking of Wolf, Yo Fox where is the big doofus anyways?"

"Actually I haven't seen Wolf in a few years, I don't even know if he is coming."

"Fox trust me if you're here than wild dogs couldn't keep Wolf away." Falco stopped a second to realise the irony in his statement. "Anyways nothing would keep him away, he'd still find a way here even if he was in a wheelchair."

"Oh I trust you alright, heck knowing Wolf he would modify that wheelchair to be the most lethal weapon none to us all." The sad thing is that Fox wasn't kidding. "Hey Falcon I've been wondering why aren't you entering in this tournament. You seem to be in pretty good shape and all?"

"Looks can be deceiving pal. Long story short, it's my heart that can't take the strain."

"I think it's about time you told us about that long story of yours Falcon."

"Where to start…….well I guess it all started after I took down Black Shadows biggest operation. From what I gathered I set him back to the point of bankruptcy with that one and I guess that's what started it all."

"Started what?"

"It was at the F-Zero race right after that mission, Black Shadow had entered, but he wasn't there to win the race, he was there to take me out. During the entire race he was constantly trying to bash me off the road so he could get rid of me once and for all. I did my best to avoid, but in the end he wouldn't be satisfied until I was dead even if that meant going down himself. So he crashed his car into mine."

"No way he actually went that far! Did he…….you know?"

"Yah, he died in the crash and I wasn't in any better shape. I was taken to the hospital and got some really serious open heart surgery. After that the doctors said I was in no shape to ever race or fight again. If only I had listened."

"What do you mean?"

"Racing was my life I wasn't going to let anything ruin that, so I got back behind the wheel and entered a race as soon as I got out of the hospital. Two minutes into the race I had a heart attack and nearly pushed another driver off the road to her death. I never raced again ever since then."

"You mentioned earlier that Johnny is now the pilot of the bleu falcon how'd that happen?"

"Well you see Johnny is my adopted son. After I retired he kept sneaking into my house trying to take the Blue Falcon, he thought if I wasn't going to continue being Captain Falcon then someone should. He was just a kid then and after I had scared him off a few times I decided to take him home myself and talk to whoever was in charge of him. I then learned he had no parents, no family to take him nothing. After some thought I decided to take him in, he was just so obsessed with being an F-Zero pilot. At first I tried to get him off it, but then I decided to take him under my wing and teach him everything I know. Ill tell you guys this, he is one heck of a pilot, he might even be better than me someday."

"So how good a fighter is he Falcon?" Krystal hadn't spoken in a while and her voice had surprised many of them.

"Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know what my boys and daughter are getting themselves into."

"HAHA well then I guess you'll just have to wait a bit longer to find out now won't you."

Several hours later, Arkam, Saria and Adam had finished their "shopping" and found Adam a less embarrassing outfit. He now wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt over it, he had traded in his baggy jeans for a tighter pair since he was much more comfortable in tighter clothing due to his Zero Suit.

"Huh suns almost down, so you boys still want to go meet everyone up at the mushroom lounge?"

"Sure sounds like a plan."

"No."

Saria and Arkam each turned their heads to face Adam.

"Oh like you have anything better to do."

"Whether I do or don't is not your concern, this idea of yours just seems like a waste of time to me."

"Oh Adam don't be like that you'll have a great time. You can meet all the other smashers your age and socialise. Besides Arkam and I will be there too so you won't feel too bad."

"I don't socialise. Now then I thank you again for your help earlier today and also for your help with my new attire, but I'm tired and need rest."

Adam walked away without looking back once. Strangely enough Adam had found their company quite tolerable, but he had had his fill of people for the week. With each step he took, Saria's temper only grew. She would not allow herself to be defeated by a man this way. She quickly went after Adam, whether he liked it or not he was going to join them at the lounge Saria thought to herself.

"HEY SARIA WAIT…….ugg ah forget it, this can only end badly. Guess it's just you and me now, so you know this place any ideas on what we can do."

"_Yah a few, but why aren't you chasing after them aren't you worried about how nice Saria is being to this guy?"_

"Not really, besides you've known her a lot longer then I have I'm surprised you'd even think that."

"_I guess your right, I just worry sometimes. Listen I need to ask you what do you think of that guy after all he was covered with dark magic earlier."_

"He seems simplistically complicated, I look forward to getting to know him much better. There's just something about him I don't know what it is, but I don't know it seems familiar."

"_Normally I'd disagree."_

"No really?"

"_Oh shut up. The thing is I felt it to………..Anyways listen up if I remember correctly there is a restaurant around here, you can get some great drinks there."_

"Thanks sounds like a plan."

"Well I've had a lovely time, so should we do this again tomorrow I can tell you all about the play tonight, knowing Mario I'm sure he has something bizarre planned."

"I'm sure it will be a lot more fun than that Wrestlemania he once took you to."

"You know contrary to popular belief I actually had a lot of fun there. So are you going to head back now yourself?"

"No not just yet, I think ill have one more ice tea and enjoy the sun set before I go."

"I guess I'll see you later then tootles."

Zelda watched Peach leave until she was out of sight. When she couldn't see her anymore a sense of relief filled her body. She had been trying so hard to keep cool and calm for the past few hours. As much as she hated to admit it she was jealous of Peach, she had it all a loving husband, a kingdom with no real worries and a child she shared a strong bond with.

"Where did I go so wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like this?"

Zelda allowed herself to be swallowed in her grief, just for a moment here where none of her friends could see her.

"Oh I hope I can still get there in time or Mario will be OUF." In her rush Peach didn't notice the young man in her path and crashed right into him. "Ouch…….Oh I'm sorry young man, are you hurt?"

"Nah I'm fine are you okay?"

"Peachy." Peach smiled as she lifted herself up and ran off to meet up with Mario."

"What an odd woman," Arkam lifted himself up and looked around the corner to see the restaurant he was looking for. "Oh hey there it is. That's it though as of tomorrow I'm getting a map of this place and a compass."

Arkam didn't get to far when he noticed a woman sitting at a table just outside. She seemed so sad and distracted by something. Normally he would have minded his business and left her alone, but he then noticed her attire and her Elvin ears. _"She must be from Hyrule"_ he thought. He slowly approached the woman and the closer he got the more he realised something, she wasn't just any Hylian she must have been some kind of noble or wealthy woman to afford garments like that.

"Ahem um excuse me mam…"

Suddenly Zelda snapped back into reality just noticing the young man who was now standing right over her.

"Um sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, but I couldn't help but notice…….um are you from Hyrule?"

Zelda managed to regain her calm exterior before answering.

"…….Yes." Her reply was cold she obviously did not want to be bothered, but after spending the day with Adam, Arkam was more than capable of handling cold remarks such as those.

"Oh wow finally someone else here from Hyrule, I was starting to think I was the only Hylian here."

Zelda studied the boy once again. He dressed like an ordinary traveling Hylian, he wore a blue tunic, black trousers, and a pair of leather gloves. He also kept his blonde hair short easily exposing his ears. From the way he spoke to her he either had no respect for royalty or he had no idea who she was. Either way the boy seemed harmless enough.

"Why don't you have a seat young man?"

"Um thank you mam."

"So what part of Hyrule do you hail from?"

"Oh me, well I guess I'm from all over the place. I've never really ever lived in one place, my father wanted me to get a good idea what life is like all over Hyrule."

"A wise strategy, so you must be the Elvin boy I've been hearing about."

"Do I really stand out that much?"

Zelda smiled and looked the confused boy in the eyes.

"Trust me with ears like ours we stand out."

Arkam slowly began to laugh then soon so did Zelda. Their quite laugh soon turned into one to be heard from down the streets. Neither really knew why they were laughing it just felt good.

"Well I'm glad you're smiling now."

"What do you mean?"

"I just noticed that you looked very depressed before."

"Oh yes that………I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about that."

"Sure no problem."

"Are you an entrant?"

"Oh me yah I am. This is my first time here. It's a very strange place. I've seen machines do all kinds of crazy things here."

"Yes I felt the same way when I first arrived here, although you will soon come to appreciate all the marvels of this place."

"So you've been here before?"

"A few times, yes." Something had been troubling Zelda about this boy, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Young man, have we met before. You seem familiar."

"Um I doubt it; I'd remember meeting somebody like you."

"Somebody like me?"

"Well yah I don't meet many nobles, um I'm assuming you are a noble from your dress, actually I think the only noble I ever met was that Sheik woman last year during that whole gate breaker fiasco."

"Ah yes you must be that young swordsman who helped Sheik defeat the shadow giant. He described you to me, although he never received your name."

"Um don't you mean she?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Well I mean Sheik a she right."

"Sheik is a Sheikan male, what would make you think he was a woman?"

"I fought by her side, no man can move like that, besides Sheik's frame and build is too delicate to be a man. Not to mention the fact that her facial features clearly show she is a woman."

"My my aren't you the observant one. The fact that Sheik is a woman is a royal secret."

"Which would make you royalty?" These words did not come out as easily as Arkam had wanted.

"My you truly are observant. Yes I am royalty, my name is Zelda."

"The queen of Hyrule right." There was no shock or joy in Arakam's voice anymore, just a cold sound to it.

"Correct and you young man what would your name be?"

"I guess I shouldn't be to surprised you don't know."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Arkam, Arkam Kokiri Nohansen."

Suddenly Zelda couldn't move, she felt as if she was trapped at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Her calm exterior had been shattered by his words and a look of shock and fear had replaced it. Arkam waited for what seem to be hours, waiting for her to say something anything, but she just stood there unable to speak. He lifted himself from his seat and bowed to the queen in respect. The cold expression on his face was immediately replaced with that kind and gently look that he had when he first approached the queen.

"It truly was an honour to finally meat you your majesty, I hope to see you again sometime soon. Goodnight your majesty."

Zelda watched the boy leave and she desperately wanted to scream out wanting him to come back, but it was too late. She tried her hardest to fight off the tears, but not even the goddesses could fight off these tears.

"After all this time, all these years I finally see him even laugh with him…………….and I choke………………….no no no no no no why is he here, why does he have to be here. Why, why why why why do my mistakes have to haunt me here as well."

As soon as Arkam was out of sight, he did his best to fight off his tears and keep his anger in place, but it was a fight he couldn't win.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT. AHHHHHHHHHHHH, I can't believe that just happened.

"_Arkam relax after all that was…."_

"I KNOW, I know who that was."

"_Then maybe you should go back and talk to her?"_

"No, it's not my place to approach her. If she wants forgiveness she is going to have to come to me and she knows it."

"_Arkam I…"_

"Please just be quiet for now, I need time to think."

Unknown to Arkam, Saria and Adam had been watching him from afar. Saria had been chasing Adam for a while, their chase had somehow led them here to see Arkams breakdown. Although Adam had no idea what was going on, Saria knew all to well what had just happened. It was inevitable especially in this place.

"What's wrong with your mate over there?"

"Ok first of all can you stop referring to our relationship as something animalistic?"

Adam looked back at her with a cold stare implying his response _No_.

"Second I'm guessing he is really hurt right now……….Adam where are you staying anyways?"

"I'm staying in my ship."

"Can I ask you a favour?" Adam noticed sadness on Saria's face, this was the first time he'd seen her like that. Adam never truly understood bounds such as the one between Saria and Arkam, but he could see that a fall for one meant a fall for the other. A truly stupid bound.

"Hmm you may, I still owe you."

"Can you keep on eye on Arkam for me tonight? I'm not allowed to share a room with him at the hotel here since we aren't 18 yet. So can you get a room with for the tournament and make sure he is ok."

"You do realise that I am quite possibly the worst person to improve someone's mood?"

"I just don't really trust anyone else with this. Please Adam will you do this?"

Adam had to admit the idea of sleeping anywhere besides his ship was very tempting, besides Arkam was tolerable company it couldn't be that bad.

"Very well, but this means we are even."

"Of course and thank you."

"Don't."

As Adam left to the hotel that Arkam was staying to make the arrangements Saria waited for the right moment to approach Arkam. When he sat on the ground and stared at the floor she approached, they both said nothing. She knew what had happened and he knew that she knew as well, she sat next to him and pulled him into her embrace. This was all she could do for now.

**Authors Notes**

_FINALLY the reunion chapters are done, i hope you enjoyed them, but as of next chapter the tournament officially starts and we are gonna start seing the drama ive had cooked up for a while now. So once again people please review._


	12. Hunter Vs Lizard

__

_Hello ladies, gentlemen and anthropomorphic beings I'm back with a new chapter. As you may have noticed Ive changed the title and summary of this fic, thats cause its reached the point to where the tournament name is announced. Sorry for the long wait but life has come into conflict with my writing, as in I'm getting to lazy with the summer. That and the fact I've been playing allot of MEtroid prime 3(already beaten it twice in 18 hours). Anyways, here's the first chapter of the tournament which returns an old friend to the cast. Also as a note words in bold mean they are being announced very loudly._

**Hunter Vs Lizard**

_One week later, Tournament day_

For the last 3 days people had been camping outside the Smash Arena hoping to get premium seats for the new tournament.

"Did we really have to wait until the last minute to show up?"

"Please what would we have done had we gotten here earlier?"  
"Gee I don't know, hang out with our friends maybe?"

"And you seem to forget that I have a kingdom to run, I can't spend my time mingling with some commoners for a month."

"Uhhh I knew I should have convinced Soren to come, even he would have been better company than you."

"Come now my friend, I didn't mean it like that. It's just staying here won't help run my kingdom any better. I am here to win some glory for it."

"No it's fine I get why you're being so annoying, you're still mad at her aren't you?"

"Um I um……..I don't know what your talking about my friend."

"Face it Marth your still mad that Zelda dumping you for that muscle band swordsman."

"…………"

"You know I've been talking around a bit since we got here and apparently some people have aged faster than we have, I heard Zelda is like about 18 years older now."

"Really? Tis a shame well im sure the years have been kind to her, although I know look forward to a more mature conversation with her."

"Oh that's right you were with her for the intelligent conversation, but the thing is from what I heard people say she is even hotter now…….what was that word they used um milt?...,moulf?"

"Please stop talking."

"Oh hey speaking of intelligent conversation I'm going to go over their and talk with an old friend………HEY DK HOW YOU BEEN!"

"………_.Was that an insult Ike?"_

_Over at the stadium penthouse sweet, Master Hand watched as the stadium slowly filled with spectators._

"It's almost time to make my dazzling debut."

He looked through the crowd to see not only alloys and polygons, but beings from all kinds of worlds. Many had come to cheer for their heroes and others had come from totally unknown parts only to see the grand spectacle that was Smash.

"Polygon has everyone arrived?"

"Well just about everyone sir."

"Ah I take it "Mister Personality" is taking his sweet time then."

"Last I heard he was at the crossroads highway."

"Excellent. In that case there is no reason to delay this any longer as soon as the clock strikes noon, tell our announcer to begin. I'm sure he is dying to show off."

"Yes sir." With that the polygon quickly and comely exited to inform the tournament staff.

"Just a bit longer my friends, just a bit longer."

"Ah where did that excuse for a swordsman go?"

Marth had gotten himself slightly lost among the crowd. It was only a short time away till the tournament started. He had seen a few old friends but hadn't the time to talk to them. Just where had Ike gotten…….

"**Good morning ladies, gentlemen, alloys, anthropomorphic beings and so on."**

"Oh dear god it can't be…….." Marth Looked to the center stage to see whatever was going to happen had just started. He saw a man in the center, it was too far away to see his face and the over screen projectors hadn't started up yet.

"**Welcome everyone to the opening day of our new smash bros tournament I am your announcer for this event…"**

"Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him."

"**Roy Elbet!"**

"I knew it I'm being punished….."

It had been many years since Marth had seen Roy, nowhere near enough time for Marth. It had been at the Melee tournament that they last met, but Roy never returned after that for some strange reason that Marth never complained about. Roy was dressed in his flashy gold armor and now that the over head projectors were working, Marth noticed that Roy hadn't aged a day.

"**Now then this time we have ****our**** largest roster yet, with almost all our veterans returning and a new litter of newcomers fighting in Smash for the first time. Now it is time to introduce our line up."**

The crowd began to widely cheer as none of them knew the full line up of Smashers.

"**Let's start with our veterans. From Mushroom Kingdom; a man who has lived his life in his brothers shadow, now has come the time to prove he is more than he seems GIVE IT UP for Luigi Mario."**

Luigi emerged from the crowd and made his way to the center stage. Unlike his brother he had stayed in shape and had actually managed to muscle up a bit he had even shaved off his moustache believing that it made him look younger.

"**Also from Mushroom Kingdom let's hear it for the King of the Koopas and Goombas, Bowser Koopa and lets here it for everyone's favourite green lizard with the tongue to end all tongues Yoshi."**

"**Moving on to our next world. These fighters have fought together and against each other more times than any of us can count and although their practises can be slightly questionable well we can't have a tournament without them. Let's hear some cheers for our fighters from Kanto; Pikachu, ****Jigglypuff, Red and former smash king Lucario."**

Roy continued to work the crowd and introduce all of the returning veterans especially one very disgruntle looking Marth. Roy had now reached the last veteran on the list, although he did wonder why he was on the end.

"**And now for our last returning fighter, the first Smash King and good personal friend, give it up for Link Nohansen…………………..Um Link Nohansen."**

Strangely he was nowhere in sight, Roy wondered for a second why he wasn't here and realised that must be why he was at the end of the list.

"**Ahem well I guess he isn't here ahem well lets move onto the new comers." **Out of the corner of his eye Roy Noticed someone approaching and for a few seconds he and the rest of the crowd went silent. **"Link? Oh Link wow Ahem Well better late then never once again give it up for Link Nohansen."**

It was difficult to tell for Roy, but it had to have been Link. The first thing he noticed was that Link wasn't wearing his stupid hat anymore, a definite improvement, but something was off. The thing that made Roy cringe in shock was not at how much Link had changed, but the expression on his face. Sure Link always had a serious look to him most of the time, but this was different he looked as if he was here to fight a war not a friendly competition.

While Roy, the other smashers and even the audience took their time to adjust to Link's new look, Zelda began to feel chills run down her spine. She couldn't believe Link had actually come here; _this couldn't be happening was he here for her_ she thought to herself. All she now knew was that she was not looking forward to explaining to Link why she was here.

"**Well I see you wanted to be fashionably late eh Link. Now then it is my pleasure to introduce our new comers, most of which are actually the children or just good friends of the smashers here. Now let's start the role call." **Roy looked down at the list in his hands and noticed the first name on it. His eyes burst wide in disbelief. He defiantly didn't expect this to ever happen. **"Alright it is my honour to introduce to you all for the first time here in smash ADAM ARAN!" **

Adam had been patiently waiting in the hallways of the arena waiting to hear his name. He had waited long enough for this tournament to finally began and was eager to prove his strength and go home.

He activated his armour, not wanting anyone to know he could switch in and out of it easily until much later. Adams armour was based off of the varia suit model Samus had, although his had a different colour scheme being black and a much darker gold, but the colour wasn't the only thing that made their suits different. His suit had a built in ability to compress and store itself into nothing but a metal glove that Adam wore on his right hand although this had cost him the use of the morph ball tech, which in his opinion was a more than acceptable trade off. His suit was also equipped with ice missiles and a voltage capable lasso.

He began to make his way calmly to the stage noticing the surprise of all the smashers already up on stage. Adam had never really stopped to think about this before, but was it that shocking for Samus to have a child?

"**Let me be the first to welcome you to smash Adam. Next the child we all saw coming down the line somewhere, shows your love for the lovely Maria Mario Toadstool."**

"**Now if you don't know whose kid she is you need to get your head checked. Next this kid has seemed to have made quite a name for himself in his short stay here. Hailing from Hyrule please welcome Arkam Nohansen………….um Arkam?" **About a minute pasted in silence with no sigh of Arkam.

"**WAIT IM COMING!" **Suddenly everyone noticed a young man running through the crowds of people. Arkam was pushing his way through the hoards of people trying to get to the center stage. It seemed he didn't realise there was a special entrance for staff and entrants to avoid situations like these.

Adam was thankful he had his helmet on, it was difficult to hide his embarrassment of knowing someone like Arkam at times.

Arkam finally made it to the center stage but rather than take his place next to Maria he squirmed his way in between Adam and Link. Arkam stood there proudly looking up at Link, Link looked down at Arkam and his fearsome exterior was replaced by a kind grin as he placed his hand over Arkam's head to mess up his hair a little.

"Good to see you boy glad to see you made it."

"What and miss out and all this fun."

Link stopped to notice the armour Arkam was wearing. To him it was very reminiscent of his old deity armour. He wore a white tunic over a long sleeved blue shirt, his fathers silver gantlets, a silver chest plate with blue and gold trimmings with the symbol for the triforce on the left chest plate, a chain belt which held his sword in and a bomb bag, a pair of brown hiking boots and blue trousers.

Roy continued to introduce the new comers including a new Captain Falcon, Renard, Tails, a now grown up Ashley and much to everyone's shock Master Hand decided to enter as well.

As soon as his name was spoken Master Hand descended onto the stadium the crowd and the smashers knew something big was going to happen. Roy offered to Master Hand the mic, but Master Hand brushed it aside because his voice was effin powerful.

"**Ever since the first Smash tournament I have watched over these fighters giving them a place to hone their skills and a show for all of you to watch. This time I intend to be truly part of that show and test my metal along with that of all the others, but do not fear my entering will not add any bias to these matches. So now welcome my friends, welcome to Super Smash Brothers NEXT."**

The stadium burst into a loud cheer. The sound was like music to Master Hand, this is just what he wanted.

"**Now then to start off this tournament we will be having an exhibition match between one of our season veterans and one of our new comers. Now both will be picked at random."**

Master Hand snapped both his right and left fingers and two boxes appeared; one containing the names of the original 12 fighters and the other containing the names of the new comers.

"Roy if you would please choose one name from each box."

"Yes sir!"

Roy reached into the first box and picked out a paper from the very bottom, he read it to the crowd.

"**YOSHI!"**

Yoshi took a step forward rather happy he had been chosen, this was his chance to show off a bit. Roy then reached for the second name from the other box.

"**ADAM!"**

Adam stepped forward and eyed Yoshi, this was going to be a piece of cake he thought to himself.

Master Hand motioned for all the other smashers to go to the sky boxes to watch this battle. Suddenly he began to float in the air, his purple trench coat blowing in the wind, Master Hand stretched his god like power over this world for the first time in a long time. The floor beneath Yoshi and Adam began to turn pitch black and it was soon replaced by a simple platform, in fact the entire space around them began to change. Adam was amazed at what was happening, he could no longer see the people in the stadium only an odd purple sky and a simple and fairly large floor. He looked up to see Master Hand floating above them and realised that he had a freaky fetish for purple. Yoshi stood there just waiting for the bell, this was nothing new to him.

"Now then this shall be a simple match, the arena is Final Destination and you each have 3 stocks and no items. Adam I assume you know the rules to how this game is played?"

"You win by knocking the other person out."

"Crude, but yes. There are dimensional limitations to this place once you cross those you loose one stock."

Suddenly a strange aura covered both Yoshi and Adam, Adam was taken a back wondering what was happening.

"Relax that's just the shields I've placed on you both. They prevent any fatal injuries and also return you to perfect health once you loose a stock and once the matches' ends.

Master Hand then began to be absorbed slowly into the darkness as he continued to speak.

"Now then when I say go, well you know what to do. Good luck."

As Master Hand faded Adam switched his attention to the giant talking lizard before him. Honestly how tough could this be, yet it looked at him with such confidence and determination Adam almost felt sorry at how bad he was going to beat it.

"Yoshi gonna chew you up and spits you out."

Adam said nothing he just merely lifted an eyebrow within his helmet. Suddenly a countdown could be heard it was Master Hand his voice was coming from…..it was coming from everywhere. This was it, the start.

"**3,…………………..2,……………………1,……….. GO!!"**

Yoshi wasted no time as he rolled up into his shell and charged at Adam. Adam jumped into the air to dodge it and landed far enough to begin charging his laser. Yoshi quickly began to roll back this time not giving Adam enough time to dodge. His charging disrupted Adam took consecutive hits from Yoshi roll attack until he finally managed to strike with his arm canon.

Adam sent out a quick volley of missiles and began to run towards Yoshi. Yoshi easily shielded against the missiles, but as soon as the smoke cleared a purple lasso came at him and captured Yoshi.

"Got yah."

Adams lasso began to release electricity into Yoshi body bring up the lizards damage level. Adam then threw the lizard above him ready to deliver his screw attack, but Yoshi recovered too quickly from the toss and came crashing down butt first onto Adam.

Adam was thrown back and landed face first onto the ground, he then saw Yoshi charging at him. Adam side rolled behind Yoshi wanting to catch him by surprise, but unfortunately for the hunter Yoshi had seen this move way to many times. While in his dodge Yoshi began to sweep the floor with his tails effectively hitting Adam while he was rolling.

Adam was sent backwards crashing down again. This didn't look good for Adam, he had underestimated the power behind Yoshis blows, but he only fought at close range. Adam managed to distance himself from Yoshi and began to release a steady stream of plasma burst from his arm canon. With Yoshi in the air Adam once again began to charge his laser. Yoshi knew what was coming and needed to act quickly in stopping the charge.

He attempted to once again hit Adam from overhead with a butt stomp. As he came down Adam quickly rolled away and shielded himself from the attack. As soon as Yoshi landed, Adam released a missile effectively hitting Yoshi. Adam tried to follow up quickly with a tackle, but Yoshi had once again rolled up into his shell striking Adam a few times. This time Adam had a plan right before Yoshi hit him again he released his 50 charged shot disrupting Yoshis attack and dealing a decent amount of damage.

The attack sent Yoshi off the stage, but not anywhere near far enough for him not to recover. He grabbed onto the ledge and noticed Adam charging his canon once again. Yoshi decided it was time to teach this kid a lesson about what it meant to be a real smasher.

Yoshi pulled himself up and charged at Adam, as soon as he got close Adam released his blast. Yoshi easily sidestepped avoiding the attack. Yoshi extended his tongue pulling Adam in before he could get away. Much to Adam displeasure Yoshi actually pulled Adam him into his mouth and began to chew on him. Adam tried his best to break free, but there was nothing he could do. The lizard then spit the young hunter above him and quickly following up with his aerial tail attack.

Adam was sent sky rocketing, but before he could realise what had happened Yoshi had jumped again and hit Adam with a second tail attack sending Adam off the stage bringing his stock down by one.

"Wow Yoshi really got the kid good." Announced Falco as he watched the match from the upper levels of the stadium reserved for the other smashers.

"You know ever since I met that kid I couldn't help but be reminded of someone. It had been driving me crazy. I can't believe he's Samus's kid." Replied Fox.

"I personally think she pulled that whole praying mantis thing and chopped the dad's head off after that oh so lovely act and fed it to her son."

Fox looked back at Falco knowing he was obviously joking, but the more Fox thought about Adam and Samus the more he realised……

"You know that would explain a lot."

The other smashers continued to watch the battle cheering for their favourite. Adam had managed to even up the score but not without take more damage for Yoshi giving the lizard a slight edge. Luigi calmly watched the match as it unfolded. Adam was indeed good and had a lot of potential, but he lacked the experience to go all the way. Still this match could go either way. Luigi then turned to see none other than Pit standing next to him. He couldn't help but realise something was bugging him.

"Yo Pit….."

Luigi hadn't realised how on edge Pit was, at the mere mention of his name he nearly jumped out of his own boots.

"You okay Pit?"

"You yah I'm fine I was just really into this match I just couldn't get over the fact that Samus's son is here."

Pit hadn't changed much, being an angel Pit was immortal and only aged if he wanted to. Luigi had no idea how old Pit really was for all he knew he could be thousands of years old or he could still be 16 or something. Pit now looked slightly older about 18-19 years of age, but it was only because he wanted to look that old.

"So Pit wanna make a bet on whose gonna win this match, my money is on Yoshi."

"Um Luigi you know I can't gamble, it's considered a sin to us angels."

"Seriously Pit your not in heaven or angel land or whatever you call that place you're from. Does it really matter if you break a rule while you're here?"

"Especially when I'm here, I'm being watched nearly all the time when I'm not home."

"Wow Pit you can't gamble can't swear or even have sex. What is it you angels do for fun?"

"Ok first of all I have lots of fun not doing any of that stuff. Gambling is just stupid, swearing is ugly and I've seen what you mortals call sex and I find it disgusting."

"OH? So you've seen sex now. Has our pure and innocent angel discovered the adult channels on late at night?"

"WHAT NO NO NO. I would never watch that smut on TV."

"So what was it then, internet?"

"Of course not."

"I can't believe our little angel is a peeping tom."

"Wait? What? NO! Uhh just be quiet and let me watch the match."

Yoshi managed to get Adam off the stage and delivered a head spike that sent Adam crashing down into the abyss of Final Destination. Before Adam knew it he was standing on the recovery platform on the center of that stage. He was on his final stock and Yoshi still had two stocks although he had a high damage counter. Adam needed to turn this around and quickly.

Adam made his way to the other side of the stage hoping his plan would work. He was banking on the idea that Yoshi would once again try his roll attack. Yoshi landed back onto the stage to see that Adam was charging at him, but something was wrong it seemed like after every step he took he would move even faster. Yoshi would have to time a smash attack just right to send Adam back on the ropes. As he began to charge Adam had already smashed into Yoshi. It was his speed, Adams speed increased the more he ran completely throwing Yoshi's timing off and sending him off the stage. Adam quickly followed up with a spike attack sending Yoshi down into the abyss.

"Yoooww, Samus couldn't do that." Said Yoshi as he stood on the recovery platform.

"We may share blood, but trust me I'm not Samus."

"Yoshi remember that. New suit, new tricks, but Yoshi win."

Yoshi jumped off the platform and tried to drill kick Adam, he managed to dodge but was quickly caught in Yoshi's set up for his butt stomp. Still air born Yoshi began to juggle Adam in the air with his upwards head smash attack and his aerial tail attack. The attacks kept coming to fast for Adam to do anything and before he knew it he had once again crossed the upper lines of the arena.

"**GAME SET!"**

"Wait what?" Adam was shaken by those words. The stage then disappeared as he and Yoshi both reappeared in the smash stadium with a cheering crowd all standing on the edge of their seats.

"**This games winner is……Yoshi!"**

"I have beaten a dozen pirate's single handed, taken down the omega pirate and now I was beaten by a giant green lizard." Adam had completely underestimated his opponent and the way the smash matches were fought and this had cost him the match.

"You fight good." Said the Lizard as he approached Adam.

"You fight good, almost had Yoshi, but Yoshi been fighting in Smash tournaments way before you live. You good just need more practise."

Yoshi had truly enjoyed the fight. He cast the hunter a great smile and walked away to meet up with the other smashers. Adam did not know whether Yoshi's words had been a compliment or an insult, he was only grateful that this match was not been shown in his home galaxy. This could ruin his reputation and of course now he would have to hear Arkams attempts of cheering him up. Suddenly Adam wished he was back in the abyss.

As the two fighters left Master Hand and Roy returned to the center stage as they prepared to make a few more announcements.

"**Alright everyone lets here a round of applause for Adam and Yoshi that was indeed one hot match. Now then since we have so many smashers this year we are going have even out the numbers."**

The crowd became restless, what did Roy's words mean? Many rumours and ideas began to fly thew the audience. Even the other Smashers were taken aback by what Roy meant. Master Hand then made his way to the center stage in order to explain.

"**What this means is that our fighters will need to prove their metal before they can compete for the honour of being the next Smash King. Now then let the **_**Cruel Melees**_** begin."**

**Authors notes**

Well my chapters are now comming in every two weeks, but hey atleast they are long. Next chapter will deliver an epic battle and i may reveal the match line up of the tournament. So yah as always please review...please. Anywho next chapter i will announce the line up of fights some of them i will write fully others i will hint at, your reviews give the power to which fight i will write .


	13. Legacy of the Deity

_Update came early this time, gonna try to make these more weekly again cause I really want to finish it by the end of this summer. The thing is the more I write this fic the more I realise I am far from done, which is good for those of you who really like this cause its gonna be REALLY long. This is also now my LONGEST chapter to date._

_Before I continue with the Read/Review shtick I want to make a request to any of you readers who read this fic that can draw. I'm looking someone to draw my original characters, so if you're interested just email me or send me a private message._

_So as always please review ._

**Legacy of the Deity**

"Cruel Melee? Hey Ness what's that." Maria turned to him knowing that even though he looked young he was one of the most seasoned fighters here.

"It's exactly what it sounds like: cruel."

"Huh?!"

"Imagine being matched up with about 5 alloys all with the ability to knock you off with one hit. I tried it once when I was a kid; believe me you don't want to walk into that arena."

"This isn't going to be fun is it?"

"Nope."

Master Hand had left the crowd on a cliff hanger as he once again made a box appear and said a few things to Roy. Roy nodded and agreed and made his way to the center stage again holding the box in one hand and the microphone in the other.

"**Now then each contestant must participate in the Cruel Melees in order to enter the actual tournament. The way this will work is that each smasher will be pitted up against our Cruel fighters, the 14 fighters with the lowest number of KO's will be moved to the bottom tear where they will need to fight each other in order to gain the last 7 spots of the tournament roster." **

"NO WAY, this is total bull." Cursed Lucas as he looked down into the center stage.

"Yah I know this means that at least 7 of us won't even be able to compete."

"I know Red, but I can't believe this, Cruel fighters man I hate those things."

"I wonder what else the hand has up his sleeve."

"Did you say that intentionally for the pun or did it just come out like that."

"Um just came out like that."

"Ah."

"**This box I hold contains the names of all the contestants, minus those of the previous smash kings and our two preliminary fighters. The order in which I pick them will determine who goes first. Now let's get started."**

The Cruel Melee fights went by quickly with many Smashers only getting one KO while veteran fighters such as Link, Fox, Luigi, Lucario, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Falco and Yoshi all scored over 10. The bottom tear had been made up of the smashers who were unable to score a single a KO which consisted of; Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Wario, the Ice Climbers, Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Ashley, Olimar, Maria, Bowser, DeeDeeDee, R.O.B. and Arkam who had oddly enough jumped off the stage at the very beginning of the match.

The match ups for the final 7 were endless, but Master Hand did not look forward to the random possibilities no. Although he had vowed not to interfere in the tournament this was just way too good to pass up. _"Yes the grudge match of the century, it would be perfect as the tournaments first official fight, yes arch enemies against the new generations, I'll do it." _Master hand thought to himself.

Roy had placed the names of the fighters into a box to pick out the names of the first two to fight. As he reached in Master Hand worked his Magic and changed all the names in the box to match his desire.

"**And our first fighter is………Arkam."**

Roy then made his way to pick the second name and once again all the names in the box had been switched to mach his desire.

"**And he will be fighting………..oh wow." **Roy's face went was covered in shock he didn't know what to feel excited or afraid for young Arkam. **"Ganondorf."**

The crowd was in an uproar, all except two elves in the audience. Saria had been watching from the stadium bleachers along side Tetra, Peach and Mario.

"Wow Saria looks like your boy is going to have it rough right off the bat." Tetra turned to see Saria's reaction, but saw nothing but an image of fear on Saria's face.

"No he can't get in the stadium with that monster I won't allow it." Zelda had been keeping her distance from both Link and Arkam. No matter her issues with them both she refused to let Arkam fight Ganondorf, even here in Smash Kingdom.

"**Now both fighters will be given 30 minutes to rest and prepare for the match. Be back here by then."**

Deep in the hallways of the stadium, Arkam leaned against a wall playing a song on his harp that Saria had taught him quite pleased with himself.

"I knew Master Hand wouldn't be able to resist fixing the match."

"_You have done some messed up things in your day, but this takes the cake."_ Suddenly a blue orb made its way out of the Kokiri mark on the back of Arkam's neck and flew to talk to him face to face.

"Oh come on Navi how else would I have been able to fight him."

"_Yah, but just walking off the stage after Ganondorf didn't score a single KO. UGG what are you crazy!? Why do you want to fight him? Trust me he is pure evil and would as simply kill you as he would look at you."_

"Look Navi if my dad was able to beet him when he was only 10 years old then so can I."

"_Yah, but Link had the Master Sword back then and the body of a 17 year old and last time I checked you didn't have either."_

"Perhaps, but my dear Navi this is Smash Kingdom. Ganondorf can't hurt me in these arenas."

"_Maybe, but I still say this was a terrible idea……………… That being said I'm going to go in there with you just in case that monster tries anything fishy. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot."_

Arkam smiled not knowing what to say. He then gently grabbed the fairy with both his palms and pulled her in close and gently pressed against his chest.

"_What! Arkam what are you doing let me go!" _She struggled in Arkam's hands, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you Navi. I………..If you weren't around I……I don't know what I would do."

She had stopped struggling in his hands as she looked up to see that his face was truly sincere.

"You know I……ahem…….I can't do this without you right?"

Navi's eyes began to tear. She flew out of his embrace to stand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek and held onto him tightly.

"_Thanks kid that means a lot to me…" _She said softly. _"but you know I really wish you weren't such an idiot sometimes, but then again you wouldn't be as much fun."_

For a second they had forgotten their worries and began to laugh.

"_Now let's get going you…we have a match to win."_ Navi flew back onto the mark on Arkam's neck disappearing into it.

"Don't worry, that Gerudo will never know what hit him."

Back at the Smashers area in the arena, Zelda had made her way to where Link was and had unfortunately started a small scene in front of a few other smashers.

"Please you must talk him out of this, he listens to you."

"………." Link didn't respond.

"We can't let him fight Ganondorf it's far too dangerous."

"………" Link still wouldn't acknowledge her plea.

"For Nayru's sake Link, say something!"

"He is strong Zelda, as strong as I was at that age, maybe more so. He will be fine."

Ness, Lucas and Maria who had the bad luck of being in the area when the argument started had been searching for a discreet way of leaving.

"Fine if you won't do anything then I will talk to him myself."

"I doubt you will have the ability to detour him or even the right to."

Zelda looked around her to see who had said that. She then noticed someone climbing up the stairs. She had seen this boy around Smash Kingdom, mostly wondering around alone. He wore a tight black full body suit, a metallic gauntlet on his right hand, a pair of metallic boots and a strange device strapped to his belt. The long blond haired youth had an emotionless face that reminded Zelda of someone she knew a long time ago.

"How DARE you speak to me like that. Just who do you think you are?"

"Adam."

Zelda hadn't recognised the boy out of his armour, this boy the son of Samus Aran. From what little she had seen and heard of him, it seemed that he had inherited all of Samus's negative qualities and had intensified them.

Ness who had also met Adam a few times was now interested with why he was here. Adam kept to himself most of the time and only spent time with Arkam and Saria. Truth be told, Ness really didn't like Adam. Samus may have been a cold bitch at times, but there was a kindness to her that as a child he had always been drawn to and admired, but Adam only cared about himself. He truly could not understand why someone like Arkam would be doing spending his time not to mention sharing a room with Adam.

"What right to you have to tell me what I can and can not do child?"

Adam acted as he hadn't heard her and continued to look around the balcony area for something, further infuriating the Hylian Queen.

"What are you doing here Adam?" Ness was tired all of the drama going on here and figured he would simply cut to the chase.

"I WAS looking for Arkam; figured I'd give him some advise on how to fight Ganondorf since I fought him once before."

"Wow you fought Ganondorf?" said a now also curious Maria.

For a second Ness had thought maybe he was wrong about Adam, to come here to help out Arkam. Maybe he wasn't as selfish as he thought.

"I tried to kill him by stabbing him through the heart."

A deathly silence now filled the area. The people who had met Adam had known he was a little off, but this was just crazy.

"Next time try getting him in between the eyes. It won't kill him, but it will leave him dazed a lot longer, mess up his vision, and give him a splitting headache."

Everyone's attention had now turned to Link. This conversation had gotten far too disturbing for the younger smashers there. Yet Adam was actually quite surprised with this man, to imagine this was that loud mouthed Arkam's father was indeed a shock. Arkam was like a giant goofball that meant well, but this man was serious and fierce; something Adam could respect.

"Are you deaf child? I said what right do you have to talk me that way."

"What right do you have to interfere in his life now?"

Adams words cut right threw Zelda, opening up many wounds.

"Ok guys I think he should REALLY leave right now…" Whispered Lucas to Maria and Ness

"What are you kidding? This is better than day time TV." Responded Maria.

"I…..I……I…….Link, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Link once again said nothing being that what Adam had said is what Link had been thinking all the while Zelda was talking. Zelda looked into his eyes waiting faithfully for him to come to her rescue now when she truly needed his support, but he did not come, not this time.

"Link…….how could……" Zelda said nothing. She headed to the stairs in order to find Arkam, Master Hand, someone who could help her all the while trying to hold back her tears.

Link then turned to look at Adam, the two started at each other as if having some telepathic communication. The air was so tense that the younger smashers were unable to move waiting for one of them to speak.

"Saria." Finally spoke Adam. The two then broke their gaze concentrating on the center stage now that Arkam had appeared within it.

Arkam stood in the certain stage unable to wait any longer for the match to start and it seemed Ganondorf was also losing his patience.

"Oh wow Ganondorf, you know I've heard so much about you. I also heard you used to be the ruler of all the Gerudo. You know I have to ask, how was it being the only man in a village full of woman?"

Ganondorf continued to stand in silence not even wanting to acknowledge the boy's words.

"Gee, tough crowd. Look I know you and my dad have a lot of bad history, but hey that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Come on what do you say to a fresh start?"

"I see you did not inherit your father's mouth, it was his only…….._redeeming_ quality."

"By the goddesses he can talk! Can you say Arkam is about to kick my brown butt?"

Ganondorf let out a silent growl, this boy the son of his most hated enemy was actually taunting him. This would not stand.

Master Hand watched overhead from his private booth, as he looked down to see both fighters here 15 minutes early he figured why wait. In this world Master Hand was a god and anything created here was by definition an extension of himself. No longer able to wait, he simply walked threw the glass window in his booth and made his way to the center stage, yet unbeknownst to him Zelda had entered his booth the second he began to phase threw the glass.

"Well I can see that both of you are ready, no point in making either one of you wait. Now then this shall be a 3 stock match items off and the arena is a place you both know well: Hyrule Temple. On my mark you will begin."

Master Hand then floated away as Roy informed the crowd that the match was going to start a little early. Master Hand once again worked his magic and changed the center stage into a Smash Arena.

"Well boy looks like you'll have to save the jokes for now. Allow me to welcome you to your first and LAST fight in smash kingdom."

"Would you look at that he's got some pep to him." Arkam then drew his sword hilt and in a flash a blade of light formed hardened into an unbreakable metal. "To me Ganondorf you're just a stepping stone in what I really want."

The ground began to turn black as the audience disappeared from Arkam and Ganondorfs view, all they could now see was each other. Each fighter took a stance as the structure of Hyrule Temple began to form around them. Unknown to them the crowd began to cheer unable to wait a second more for the first official fight to begin.

Yet deep in the crowd Saria's nerves where wrecked; she knew Arkam, and she knew he had set this up somehow. The second the match was over he was going to be in a world of hurt, but know she just couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"**3"** The fighters firmed into their stances

"**2"** The crowd went silent

"**1"** Arkam's heart began to race; this is what he had wanted.

"**GO"**

Ganondorf made the first move by charging at Arkam with his dark kick, but Arkam had jumped back as soon as the match started and made his way to the lower levels of Hyrule Temple. Ganondorf followed the young elf into the caves leading into the lower levels, yet suddenly he heard a strange sound it sounded like a squeak. Before he could form another thought he was caught in an explosion sending him up into the caves ceiling. Dazed and confused as to what happened Ganondorf landed on the ground and quickly got back on his feet. The second his focus returned he was greeted with the business end of Arkam's sword. The smash attack delivered by the blade sent Ganondorf hurtling out of the cave and towards the right side of the stage.

"Impudent little child how dare you…" He coughed. "How dare…?"

Ganondorf made himself ready for a follow up attack, but it never came. He saw Arkam just crouching on the downed pillar just before him biting his thump and waiting. Ganondorf rage boiled within him, he decided for a direct attack once again as he jumped into the air and came crashing down with his dark kick.

Arkam was too fast to be hit by such an attack directly; he easily jumped back onto the main temple dodging the attack. Ganondorf landed on the downed pillar and once again heard a squeak as something touched his foot.

"BOOM"

Caught in another explosion the dark king was pushed back once again. Repeating the same pattern Arkam followed up on the explosion, he jumped into the air in pursuit of Ganondorf. As he made his way above he came crashing down with his sword leading the way. Ganondorf used all his force to inch his body away from the strike narrowly escaping at the last second. He landed safely behind his mortal enemy's son who was now pulling his blade out of the ground.

He dashed towards Arkam and grabbed him by the throat. Ganondorf easily lifted him above the ground with a power that even pulled Arkam's sword free. He struggled in the Dark King grasp trying his best to break free. Ganondorf poured his dark energy out and let it burst in his hands. Arkam fell to the floor gasping for air and slightly singed. Ganondorf lifted his leg and charged more dark energy into it planning to finish off the child in one blow, but he felt a small tickle at the back of his foot. He quickly looked down and saw what appeared to be a mouse and once again he heard a squeak.

"BOOM"

Another explosion surrounded Ganondorf blasting him away blasting him away from Arkam giving him more than enough time to recover. Arakam ran towards Ganondorf managing to swipe at him with his swords merely an inch of a second before he landed on the ground. The dark king went flying off the stage, but recovered quickly and managed to land on the upper level of the temples edge.

Ganondorf looked down to see Arkam just standing there looking at him. He was smiling; the brat was actually smiling at Ganondorf. Could it be that this was all a joke to him, perhaps even a game?

"How did you, no did you plan, no but for such result you would have needed….."

"Yup."

"Then that means those little rats where your."

"Bombchu's, I managed to plant a few of them around this arena as soon as the match started and since this place is so big its hard to see them coming."

"You……you…..you filthy little…"

"I'm sorry come again I couldn't hear you up there, now come down here you look silly up there."

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME LIKE THAT."

"Goody, looks like I got his attention."

Ganondorf's rage had now taken over his actions fully. He jumped off the ledge and made his way directly for Arkam. His fist came down over his prey with the power to crush boulders in half, but his effort was wasted as Arkam had simply rolled away behind Ganondorf. He focused his magic into the blade and unleashed a vicious spin attack striking the Gerudo king from behind. The force of the strike sent Ganondorf flying face first once again into the downed pillar, he scrambled back onto his feet trying to regain his balance, but Arkam was already upon him with his downward stab.

An almost certain kill, Arkam was disappointed to see that it only sent him high up into the air almost to the threshold. The young elf saw this as chance to gain the lead in their battle; he jumped onto the pillar to once again introduce Ganondorf to his blade on his descent. Arkam readied his blade, but this time Ganondorf was prepared. He charged his legs with energy and violently smashed them both into Arkam sending the elf down into ground with the speed of a race horse.

Arkam tried his best to get back up, but that last hit had hurt him a lot more than he thought it could have.

"Ok don't want to let him hit me with that again, got get back up."

Arkam heard a loud whooshing over his head. He pushed his body to move knowing that no muscle wanted to be hit like that again. He took a few steps back reaching into his bomb pouch as Ganondorf landed on the ground with the full force of a Dodongo, causing a tremor on the arena. Arkam fell onto his backside and dropped the bombchu in front of him. Ganondorf set his sights on the downed Arkam not believing his luck, charging even more of his darkness he let loose a dark kick towards Arkam only to strike the bombchu by accident.

This time Arkam wouldn't even leave the dark king time enough to form a thought. He quickly reached for his sword, rushed towards Ganondorf and delivered an areal sweep attack. Ganondorf was pushed back beyond the stages limits, he tried his best to recover as he reached for the ledge with the last of his strength and fortunately his efforts where not in vain. He began to pull himself up yet only a second after touching the ledge he felt a tap at his fingers and once again heard a squeak.

"Oh thank the goddess."

A wave of relief filled Zelda as she watched Ganondorf fall into the abyss giving Arkam the lead. Yet her fear would not subside; how could it she had to bear the sight of her only son fighting the monster that nearly destroyed her world. She had also seen a side of her son she had never known, cunning like that of a young princess from long ago.

"Be safe Arkam."

She took one last look out of the windows in Master Hand's suite and began to make her way back to her husband, perhaps now was the time.

"Odd."

"Yah those rat things, seriously weird, but they can give Pikachu a run for his money."

Adam looked over at Lucas and merely raised an eyebrow to his response promptly causing him to shut his mouth and look away.

"Ness, Lucas and Link a question."

"Oh great what is it now Adam?" Answered an annoyed Ness.

"Is it normal for a fighter to sustain injuries that can prevent him giving his full performance?"

Their focus had broken off the match and had now all been switched to Adam.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Ganondorf slammed Arkam into the ground his reflexes have slightly dropped. Also right after Ganondorf fell, he reached for his side feeling his ribs as though he wore in pain. I realised that when I battled I wore a suit, yet even after I received powerful blows I never felt any real pain. So I ask is it natural that Arkam may have received an injury that could cause him to lose this battle."

Adam's words haunted the minds of all those there. Although violent the smash matches here were redeemed by one thing, no one could get hurt. The thought of that filled Link with great concern, Adam was right and Link had also noticed Arkam's decrease in speed, but it was just too soon to tell what was going on.

"What's the matter boy? You run out of lame jokes?"

"Nah, just trying to figure why your mother dresses you funny."

Arkam was still in the lead when it came to stock, but ever since Ganondorf came back from the abyss he was a lot calmer now and was no longer falling for his taunts. Unfortunately that wasn't Arkam's only problem; he was beginning to get tired, all the hits he was taking were taking there toll, yet Ganondorf was still as fresh as a spring cuckoo.

The two had remained in close quarters combat for some time now. Arkam needed distance if he was going to get the advantage again. As Ganondorf tried to grab him he rolled behind the Gerudo, but he didn't expect to come face to face with the back of Ganondorf's foot. It only took a blink to see Arkam go from the center stage to the recovery platform. Arkam thought that maybe his pain would go away with his fall, but they only seemed to have gotten worse. Arkam jumped off and made his way to the right side of stage, as he landed his mouth felt strange. He wiped the sweat of his face only to feel the cut on his lip and the realisation that he was in fact now bleeding.

"What the? Wait a second I can't be?"

"So you've began to understand haven't you boy."

Arkam looked above him to see Ganondorf standing above the Temple in the center. He focused himself dropping all charades. Ganondorf smiled to see that Arkam face now had a serious expression.

Outside the stage beyond, the view of the two fighters, the crowd was in an uproar cheering for their favourite fighters. To them this seemed like the most intense match ever, yet what they saw as intense others saw as frightening.

"What the hell is Master Hand thinking, why isn't there a shield on Arkam?"

"What do you mean there is no shield?"

Ness had turned to see that Zelda had returned just in time to hear his rant.

"Oh boy……well you see your majesty………"

"Link, tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out now."

Link walked to the edge of the balcony and drew his sword. Much like his son's blade, his sword was just a hilt until magic was poured into it although unlike his son's blade, it was more than a sword. The hilt quickly became the center of a bow now in Link's hands. He pulled back on the string while a divine light formed in his hand and suddenly it was gone, the light had become an arrow flying threw the air. It made its way to where Master Hand was floating and stopped in front of him exploding in his face.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Demanded Master Hand as he materialised in front of Link.

"Wow that was a nice shot." Said Maria as Ness, Lucas and even Adam nodded in agreement.

"Well what is your answer Majesty Link?"

"Why aren't you doing your job?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Master Hand offended as he descended to Link level.

"Why is Arkam in pain in this battle? Where is that shield that you brag about?"

If Master Hand had a mouth or eyes they would have been wide open. Link's words had sent a terrible chill down his spine and caused his left hand to twitch uncontrollably. He raised his right hand and pool of water began to form above it. At first all they saw was a black ring, but it soon took shape and became a close up view of the match. What they saw wasn't pretty; they saw Ganondorf holding Arkam within his grasp punching him repeatedly in the stomach causing the boy to cough out blood.

"Ganondorf how dare he…..How dare he interfere with my tournament. That cheating swine, this match is officially over."

The words came as relief to both Zelda and Link. Master Hand lifted both his hands and began to shut down the stage.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No…this can't be? …….It's impossible"

"What is? What's wrong?"

"I'm locked out of this match……..I can't reach into it."

"What are you saying?" demanded a now panicked Zelda.

"Ganondorf is preventing me from putting a shield on Arkam and keeping his from coming off. He is also preventing me from reaching in and stopping this. Basically your son is locked in there with him until one of them loses and none of us…can help him."

"AHHH!" screamed Arkam as he rolled down the cave falling onto the bottom level.

"_Arkam just give up, please…Arkam just walk off the edge two times and it will be over."_

"NO! My dad fought him like this too, and so can……" his words were cut off by a violent cough that covered his palm with his own blood.

"Dear child, I don't know if you're just arrogant or stupid. Either way it doesn't matter to me." Ganondorf began to slowly approach Arkam all the while his right hand was glowing a dark purple.

"It took me over two decades to learn how to block Master Hand out with my magic. I had originally reserved this trick for my next encounter with your father or even your mother, but this is so much better. What better revenge is there then _killing_ the _son_ of that _farm elf _and _whore queen_ of yours."

Arkam wasn't even able to move much less lift his blade. Ganondorf was getting closer and closer and he didn't know what to do, at this point he couldn't even run if he wanted to.

"Make sure to save your last words for the _REAPER._" Ganondorf had unleashed his warlock punch delivering a finishing blow.

"_Naryu's Love"_

Suddenly a blue prism covered Arkam saving him from the warlock punch and at the same time sending that very power right back at Ganondorf. He began to bounce around the lower level like a pinball finally making his way to the abyss for a second time.

"_Ok you've proven that you can beat him, now please Arkam, quit now before it's too late. This battle is horribly unfair and your way to weak to keep this up. Please…I'm begging you quit now."_

"Only because you asked me so nice."

Arkam struggled and made his way to the edge with both physical and emotional difficulty. He stepped off allowing himself to fall into the abyss. He closed his eyes as he fell and when he opened them once again he stood on the recovery platform again.

"_Ok now we just need to get to the edge one more time and this match should be over."_

Arkam tried to jump off the platform, but he didn't have any strength left. He collapsed unable to stand anymore and fell off the platform onto the top of the temple.

"Well now that wasn't too graceful." Said Arkam in an attempt to num the pain.

Arkam struggled back to his feet and tried to make his way to the edge once more, he then felt something tugging at the back of his armour and before he knew it he was thrown in the other direction.

"Did you think I was going to make it that easy for you boy? No I want to make you suffer a while longer."

Arkam landed near the ledge to the lower levels, it didn't look like he was going to be able to throw the match. He needed to get back up and fight; he needed a plan. Ideas began to rush into his mind, strategies, knowledge of what he had at his disposal yet they all left him in an instant. Ganondorf had brought his foot down on Arkam's back and pinned him to the ground.

"Twenty years I have been trapped in this place, denied my birthright by your accursed family. That time here has allowed me to stretch my magic in ways you couldn't even imagine. Now then let me show you that power for which I was cast out."

Ganondorf unleashed his power threw his leg into Arkams body. He tried his best to contain it, he didn't what to give Ganondorf the satisfaction, but Arkam let out an ear splitting scream that was drowned out by the sound of the Gerudo's laughter.

"Had this battle been somewhere else things may have been different, but it was your arrogance that cost you your life." He reached behind his cape and pulled out a pure white blade infused with his dark magic.

"Farewell boy."

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

Navi removed herself from Arkam and flew into Ganondorf's face, distracting the Dark king.

"YOU!? You annoying little bug get off me!"

Navi managed to get Ganondorf off Arkam and even take a few steps back.

"_Arkam, now's your chance. GO!"_

"You annoying little rat! I said _GET OFF ME!"_

Ganondorf reached out and struck Navi with the back of his hand plunging her into the ground. She now lay helpless on the ground twitching.

"Now die like the bug you are." He raised his foot to crush the fairy.

Navi woke only to see a shadow blocking out the sky. She did not know what it meant, only that she was terrified.

Outside the stage the spectators were speechless and afraid; many had closed their eyes only to be awakened by the sound of a loud crunch. Saria opened her eyes to witness a terrifying sight, what she saw was something different.

Ganondorf stood a few feet in the air his mouth having been forced closed so hard that his teeth had shattered. Arkam stood there with his fist in the air directly under Ganondorfs chin. He quickly turned and delivered a left hook into his chest that pushed the dark king back further than Arkam could see.

"Don't you DARE touch HER!"

Arkam fell to his knees and reached for the downed Navi placing her in his hands.

"Are you…..are you….."

Navi coughed. _"I'll be fine…just got the wind knocked out of me."_

"Can you fly?"

"_Don't think so. Listen now is our chance. Let's go."_

"No not now. We finish this."

"_But you don't have the…"_

"Trust me,………please."

"……_..Alright, but whatever it is you have up your sleeve I suggest to do it now. Now put me back in."_

Arkam placed Navi behind his neck allowing the fairy to disappear into him. He then reached for his sword, but he couldn't solidify it. Arkam felt strange now, he was still in pain, but it was different now. He felt sick and noxious like some kind of disease had gotten into him. A minute ago he could barely move, but now he was back on his feet with a new strength.

"I almost forgot about those things, silver gauntlets. Nabooru had quite a liking for those things, but you seem to have forgotten YOU CAN'T HURT ME HERE BOY! No matter how much strength you posses!"

Ganondorf brought down his sword with all his might, Arkam managed to block the attack put was almost pushed down to his knees from its power. To make matters worse, his sword was still in some strange flux. Ganondorf pulled his sword back and brought it swinging down with even more force. He continued to deliver blow after blow, tiring Arkam further. At last he found an opening and struck him with his palm filled with more of his dark magic. He attempted to follow up with another attack, but was suddenly blinded by a light from Arkam's sword.

"What kind of cheap trick…?"

Ganondorf had taken several steps back in order to get away from the light. As he opened his eyes he saw Arkam smiling and in fact he was laughing.

"What's wrong boy? Finally snap?"

"HAHA oh no no, I just figured out what's going on and you know I should really thank you."

"What?"

"You've been trying to kill me with your dark magic, but all you really did was wake me up."

Arkam's blade was now in an even wilder flux unable to take any shape.

"Maybe it's because I've always stayed away from people like you and stayed away from dark magic, but the truth is it feels good. I guess I always had some inside me and yours just woke it up."

A second stream appeared out of Arkam's blade and began to battle with the first.

"It's mixing with my light, at first I felt like was dying from the inside like these two streams were fighting for dominance, but you know what?"

Arkam then grabbed his sword with both hands and tightened his grip causing the two streams to take from.

"I feel good, like someone's lighting my fire. These magic's they aren't trying to dominate one another, just letting me know that I dominate them both."

The two streams mixed and crossed into each other forming two blades as one. The new sword hardened and took the shape of a figure eight with one side being coloured blue and the other green. The sword was huge nearly being Arkam's height in length.

"By Din…what have you done?"

"What this thing here, I guess you could say this is what and who I am."

Arkam swung his new sword at Ganondorf with all feelings of pain and fatigue forgotten due to this new serge of power. The blows, backed up with the silver gauntlets, pushed the dark king back further than before. Ganondorf managed to dodge the last blow and began to move back to place distance between them. Arkam let out another slash cutting nothing but air yet unleashing a disc of magic towards Ganondorf. The disc struck him in the back stunning him and was soon followed up by two more disc's who's mix of light and dark magic burned the Gerudo even threw his shield.

Arkam released energy from his blade to push himself towards Ganondorf and re-introduced Ganondorf to his blade. The strike sent Ganondorf rocketing to the edge of the stage with Arkam in quick pursuit. Arkam managed to get air born and struck Ganondorf in the opposite direction plunging him into the caves. Ganondorf brought himself back onto his feet and saw Arkam once again charging at him with his sword. He quickly lifted his in defence, but instead had it knocked away by the young elf. Arkam then stabbed Ganondorf in the gut, but due to his shield rather than pierce threw him it only sent him bouncing into the ceiling and crashing down to the lower levels.

Arkam followed as the Gerudo King's rage reached a level it had only reached once in his life.

"You insignificant little……" He dug his fingers into his armour causing something around him to crack. "No more games, no more miracles." The shield around him began to shatter removing all protection and limitations placed by Master Hand.

"Let me show you what true power is."

Arkam readied for one more attack to end this battle when he noticed the symbol of the triforce appear on Ganondorf's hand.

"_**Final Smash!"**_

_**Authors Notes**_

Oh boy Arkam is gonna have a tough time next chapter. Just a few things to say the line where Arkam was pitting his lip is pretty much the equivilant of giving Ganondorf the bird and yes his sword is indeed the deity sword Link had in majoras mask. So yah next chapter will end this fight and will be introduced by Adam rather than myself he will also give you guys some nice little tidbits to Smashers Next that i havent shared with you yet. Good thing he does almost any job for money eh.


	14. Deity VS Triforce Beast

_Adam: Do too many events happening in our author's life within the last month, this fan fiction has taken an unfortunate back seat for a short amount of time. This weeks chapter finally brings closer to Arkam's battle with Ganondorf and will also be one of the last chapters to focus on Arkam and myself, of course this can be changed if you the readers demand for more of us in later chapters. I was requested to do this intro to let you all know that this story will not end, it will be finished I will see to it myself, even use lethal force if necessary. Enjoy this weeks chapter and please read and review._

_...Now savage where is my payment?_

**Deity VS Triforce Beast**

"Let me show you what true power is."

Ganondorfs body slowly began to change. His eyes bulged, his face began to extend while his whole body grew in size.

"_**Final Smash! GANON BEAST!"**_

The dark aura surrounding Ganondorf exploded into a radiant light blinding Arkam for a few moments. Arkam looked before him to see what had happened. Ganondorf was gone and is his place was a giant two legged boar with a long blue tail and two giant blades. Arkam stared in awe for a moment before realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Ohhhhh……..shit."

The monster Ganon let out an ear splitting roar and unleashed his right blade on top of Arkam. With the power granted to him by his silver gauntlets he was able to block the attack, but just barely. Soon Ganon's second attack came, Arkam once again managed to block, but the attack's sheer force pushed the young hylian off his feet. The beast Ganon thrusted his blade gearing for a final blow, but Arkam managed to roll away by jumping in between his legs. He then managed to make his escape through the thin platforms behind the beast as it tried to pull its blade free.

"Ok……..WHAT THE F#K WAS THAT THING?"

"_That's Ganondorf's true form."_

"Great a giant boar with swords twice my size, just great……….any suggestions?"

"_Yah aim for his tail it's his weak spot."_

"Navi what would I do without you."

"_Let's not find out."_

As the swordsman and his fairy formulated a battle plan the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

"What's going on?"

"_No idea!"_

The ground burst open as the Beast Ganon clawed his way through the dirt. His yellow eyes sifted around the temple until finally falling on Arkam. The beast let out a terrible roar with the stench of death flowing with it.

Arkam could feel his knees shake as he looked at the beast Ganon. He had faced many monsters in his life, but nothing this…..terrifying. For a second he could not move, he was immobilised by fear. It took a loud scream from Navi to snap him back into reality.

"_Got any ideas?"_

"Sort of…..Just follow me on this."

The beast Ganon finally broke free from the ground and began to charge towards Arkam like a savage bull. Arkam kept stepping back further and further towards the edge.

"_Oh I get it your going to jump down to the lower level and let him run off good plan."_

"I don't think that would work."

"_Then what are you…oh please don't tell me you're going to……"_

Arkam placed his sword behind him and charged it with his magic. As Ganon got closer he jumped into the air and unleashed the swords power blasting him over and behind Ganon. Once on the ground he lifted his sword and impaled the beast's tail to the ground.

"GWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Ganon fell to the ground writhing in pain. As the beast lay there Arkam pulled out two bombchu's from his bomb bag and placed them on the connecting ledges of the temple.

"By the goddesses please let this work."

Once again a squeak sound was heard followed by an explosion. Without the limiters or shields in place the bombchus were able to blow the platform off the rest of the stage sending it with Ganon trapped on top into the abyss.

"GAME SET, This game's winner is….ARKAM!"

In an instant the stage that he had been fighting on had vanished. Arkam was now back in the Smash Kingdom stadium. He could see and hear all the people cheering his name, he had won he had actually won.

"Man that was……wow….I can't believe it worked….huh?" Arkam felt around his waist, but seemed to be missing something. He then began to look around the arena ignoring the cheers around him "Hey where's my sword?"

Arkam continued to search, but was interrupted by hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was expecting his father or maybe Master hand coming to congratulate him, but he was greeted by a swift blow to the stomach which sent him to his knees.

"Did you honestly think that you had beaten me BOY!"

A tired and injured Ganondorf stood before him. He grabbed Arkam by the throat squeezing the life out of him.

"I will not be made a fool of again by some no name hylian child!"

Arkam began to feel his last breaths leaving him. Navi tried her best to help, but was trapped and held back my Ganondorf's magic.

"Finally, my revenge!"

He tightened his grasp even more to end Arkam when suddenly everything went white.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ganondorf fell to the ground releasing both an unconscious Arkam and Navi. He placed his hand on the spot where the pain was the most intense and realised immediately what had struck him, divine magic.

"I've been waiting a long time, far longer than you could ever possibly know." Said Ganondorf as he drew his sword once again and turned to face his oldest of foes.

Link stood there calm, collected and armed with nothing but his mirror shield. He waited as Ganondorf continued to talk about ancient enemies and vendettas, he waited until he saw Zelda reach Arkam and make her escape.

"And now we finally end this AHHHHH!"

Ganondorf charged at his foe swinging his sword down upon him. Link easily blocked it with his shield by thrusting it straight into Ganondorf's face. The blow caused him to drop his sword.

"NO NO NO It won't end like this."

Ganondorf charged his dark magic and unleashed his warlock punch, but it was no match for Link's strength. He had easily caught the punch with his bear hand.

"No you can't…….that's not possible. AAAAAAHHHHHH."

Link squeezed Ganondorf's hand easily breaking every bone inside it. The sheer amount of pain brought the once king of the Gerudos to his knees whimpering like a baby.

"Look how far you have fallen and to think I once feared you. You think yourself worthy to be my enemy. You are nothing to me now."

Link released his hold on him and then placed his hand on the Gerudo's face pushing him to the ground.

"Know this, you will never defeat me or any of my descendants Ganondorf. You are just too weak. "

Ganondorf felt magic gather in Link's hand as it continued to increase in temperature.

"No……wait…….what are you doing?"

"Din's fire."

Ganondorf let out a terrible scream as Link's spell burnt him to a crisp. A torrent of fire now surrounded them and quickly began to clear. The spectators and even the other smashers were left speechless and shocked at Link's utter ruthlessness.

As the smoke began to clear, the Hylian King removed his cape and let it fall on Ganondorf concealing the terrifying mess he had created.

Dreams of demons haunted him for what seemed like years. They wouldn't release him wouldn't stop chasing him, but they began to fade away as he heard something. At first he wasn't sure what it was only that it was familiar. Soon it became clearer and sweeter. Soon the demons were gone.

Arkam let out a silent moan as he awoke from his dream. His vision was blurry and took time to focus on anything. He was in a bed in a room he had never seen before, he felt someone holding his hand and he turned to see none other than the hylian queen asleep at his side clasping his hand tightly. Arkam was now both confused and something else he wasn't sure.

"I wouldn't dismiss her so soon if I were you. You should have heard what she was saying when you were out. I don't think I've ever heard one person apologise so much in my life."

Arkam looked to the door to see the cold Adam standing there just staring at him.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit you know."

"She has been apologising none-stop no matter who was in the room."

"How long have I been…."

"Four days, Master Hand has placed the first round of the tournament on hold for now."

"I'm surprised that you came. I thought you didn't….."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Saria just asked me to switch with her for a few minutes while her and Link have something to eat."

"Still thank you for coming."

Arkam once again looked at his mother sleeping at his side refusing to let him go. All this time he had thought that she didn't care for him, that she had abandoned him. Adam began to hear footsteps in the hall.

"Some friendly advise. Don't turn your back on her just yet, you will regret it if you do. Believe me I know." Adam then began to make his leave.

"Adam I don't,………..thank……"

"Don't……" Adam's cold words promptly quieted and confused Arkam.

"Your sword is on the table next to you."

Adam finally made his way out of the room crossing both Link and Saria in the hallway letting them know Arkam was awake. At last some peace Adam thought to himself.

"_What is it you have against people thanking you?"_

Adam looked behind him to see the strange blue orb that had followed Arkam around during his match.

"Hmph."

"_Oh stop acting like that, you and me both know you've been there in and out for the last four days. So stop acting like you don't give a rat's behind."_

"Just what are you anyways?"

"_You can say I'm Arkam's partner."_

"Hmm like a symbiotic relationship or parasitic maybe?"

"_Har Har very funny. So tell me why do you try to keep everyone so far away?"_

"……….."

"_What don't want to open up to me, well then would you prefer talking to Saria."_

Adam turned away from the flying blue bulb and began to walk away. As he pondered the fairies words over he was stopped again by the blue bulb now in front of him.

"_And here I thought that last one would at least get you talking, guess I was wrong about_ that."

"What do want?"

"_For you to stop acting like such pain, Saria and Arkam consider you as their friend and for some reason beyond my understanding they trust you. So you can atleast try to be nice to them couldn't you."_

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"_Only if you mean it."_

"Then yes I can be "nicer" to them."

"_How do I know that you mean it?"_

"You don't, now leave me alone."

Once again, Adam walked away pondering the fairies words, this time without being pursued.

Navi turned to see Arkam grasping for air in Saria's embrace and Zelda's face covered with tears of joy. She turned once more to see Adam leave the hospital his back turned to them all.

"_At least the worst of it is over."_

"That blasted Ganondorf how dare he make a mockery of my tournament. THAT NO GOOD UGG……..I need to sit down."

The past few days had been hell for Master Hand. His tournament and his abilities had come into question after the Ganondorf and Arkam match. Even though he now knew what Ganondorf had done and assured the others that such events were impossible to occur again, the rumours wouldn't stop.

"Um sir are you busy I have the final wild card report?" said the voice behind the door.

"Yes its fine I could use some decent news, very well come in and recap the events."

The door opened and a blue alloy entered the room carrying several files and papers.

"Yes sir, First round Arkam defeats Ganondorf in what is now called to most gruesome battle in this tournaments history."

"Hmph."

"UM UM Second round Jigglypuff is defeated by Wario in an easily one sided match."

"Not much interest was given to that match was there?"

"No sir most people were still talking about the last one through out the other 5"

"You are advised to no longer mention that fight."

"Yes sir, Third round Ice climbers defeat Mr Game & watch easily. Fourth match Captain Falcon defeats Kirby by throwing food of the stage tricking the pink balloon. Fifth match Ashley uses her magic to charm and overpower Olimar. Sixth match Maria pulverises Bowser with a golden hammer and finally the seventh match King DeeDeeDee nearly devours R.O.B.."

"Excellent, now have the first round match ups been completed?"

"Yes, but um Arkams fight is first again and he has yet to recover."

"Hmm due to these circumstances I will give leeway and postpone his fight for this round. Which reminds me I need to see him and ahem make amends for what he went through in that battle. Honestly, I'm tired of hearing about that elf. Now then post up the first round parings, I want to get the first fights started as of the day after tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

"Before you go, read them to me once more."

Arkam Vs Wolf

Ike Vs Pit

Renard Vs Falco

Captaint Falcon Vs Red

Master Hand Vs Ice climbers

Ashley Vs DeeDeeDee

Adam Vs Zelda

Lucario Vs Meta Knight

Link Vs Marth

Fox Vs Pikachu

Luigi Vs Toon Link

Donkey Kong Vs Maria

Yoshi Vs Wario

Sonic Vs Snake

Lucas Vs Tails

Ness Vs Diddy kong

Adam had finally made his way out of the hospital. He hated such sterile environments, it reminded him of a federation holding cell, so clean it was disgusting. As we walked back towards the hotel something had been creeping up on him. Judging by the foot steps he could tell the person was very light.

Adam continued to walk a while longer as he turned a corner, he waited for his stalker to come his pistol ready. The last step was heard, he turned pistol ready, but there was nobody there.

"Hmm this place has gotten me too relaxed."

Adam continued on his way home not noticing the feathers falling to the ground behind him.

"Phew that was close, and to think he used to be a cute kid."

Pit descended onto a building nearby and began to pace.

"I have to let this go, but I have to tell him he needs to know. Oh man if they find out what I did there going to have my head. OUPS!" Pit quickly placed both his hands over his mouth shutting himself up.

Pit had almost forgotten that Palutena was almost always watching him when he wasn't in Angel Land. At first he didn't mind, but the more time he spent with mortals the more it bothered him.

This did not help Pit's inner dilemma, he cursed to himself that Adam was here. He wanted to tell him his secret he also just wanted him to leave and never see him again.

"You were right Samus, you mortals are a bad influence on me."

**Authors...Adams Notes**

_Wait why is that stupid mutant following me? Either way this chapter concludes Arkam's battle. The following chapters will begin to develop the other characters such as Renard, Marth, Maria, Ness, Lucario, Ashley and Sonic. Hmm so my first battle is against Zelda...this should be quite amusing._


	15. Strenghts

_Hey boys and fangirls I'm back with a new chapter, already even working on the next one. Dang 15 chapters in and im not even close to ending it...this could take some time. Either way here the new chapter focuses more on interactions between the smashers and develops some other character and introduces someone new. So please, if you havent already, review after reading it helps to know if there are people liking my writting . On another note im also looking for people willing to draw my OC's so your up to it let me know ._

**Strengths**

"You'll get no sympathy from me!"

"Oh please not that tired old line again."

Ikes golden blade descended upon Marth in the training arena. Ike was known throughout Smash Kingdom for his incredible strength and the power of his blade. He and Marth had become quick friends, brought together by the art of the sword.

Marth, the prince of Altea, readied his stance. For what ever Ike had in strength he lacked in speed. The sword came down and Marth countered the blow with such precision that it sent Ike off the stage. Marth waited until his friend returned on a platform.

"I believe that was my point."

"Yah so what's the score now?"

"8 for you and 6 for me. I believe I have found an appropriate way to counter you now. Such a method should prove useful in my next match."

"Yah, talk about bad luck getting Link on your first match. You think he stills has a grudge against you?"

"It does not matter, no matter how strong he has become he will fall to my skill once again."

"Well whatever, I'm more worried about facing Pit tomorrow. Kid looks just as sharp as ever if not more so."

"You shouldn't let his appearance fool you my friend he is much older than he appears."

Ike jumped off the platform. Once grounded, he stretched his arms warming up for another round.

"Your right…."

"As always." Interrupted Marth while Ike rolled his eyes in response

"Anyways let's get back to training."

"Very well."

The two swordsmen began to circle each other once again, each tightening their grip ready to attack. Marth began his charge and Ike readied his counter as the ground and sky began to change. The strange beauty of Final Destination began to disappear and was replaced by the training room.

"What the?"

"By the gods……..WHO TURNED OFF THE STAGE?"

"I did!"

Marth quickly turned to try and see who had spoken, but he was stopped by a stranger putting him in a headlock.

"Marth old buddy old pal. Man you look terrible, didn't I tell you all that stress would make you age faster pretty boy."

"Damn it Roy…..Let me go before I chop your hands off."

"Oh come on we haven't seen each other in ages and that's how you greet your old friend."

Marth removed himself from Roy's headlock and manage to fling the swordsman across the room. Although Roy had many similarities to a cat, he was able to stabilise his fall and land on his feet.

"Last I remember I told you that if I never saw you again it would be too soon. Now what is it you want?"

"Ah good old Marth, and it's not about what I want it's about what they want."

Marth looked as Roy pointed towards the door and saw a crossed Ness, Lucas, Red and a young woman he hadn't met before. Had he paid attention during the orientation the other day he might have known her name.

"They had this room reserved for 1:00 pm, you had from 8:00 am until 1:00 pm, its 1:20 pm now."

"Hmph."

"What Marth meant to say is we are sorry, guess we got carried away.

Ness was less than pleased with Marth's attitude. Marth hadn't changed at all since he last saw him, still as arrogant and snobby as always. He lifted his head and began to leave the room without acknowledging anyone's presence. Ness was older now, he wasn't going to let it pass not this time.

"Marth I haven't seen you in years how you been."

"………Ness I believe, I see you have changed much haven't you."

"It's called puberty, you should try it sometime."

"It seems that the only thing that has changed is your height."

"Guess you can't look down on me anymore."

"Dear Ness, my looking down on you had nothing to do with your height."

Marth shoved his way past Ness before he could say anything else, nodded in Maria's direction and left.

"So that's Marth huh? I thought he would be more valiant and noble or something."

"Yah only when is around other royalty or woman, he isn't so pleasant with us common folk. I like to think of him as a more tolerable version of Adam"

Maria had only heard of Marth from her mother and the things she heard were mostly pleasant.

"Ah come on Ness he can't be all that bad." Said Maria trying to defend him.

"I guess."

Ike began to approach the group feeling rather embarrassed for his friend's behaviour.

"Hey guys good to see yah again and sorry about Marth you know how he is."

"Don't worry about it, will get him later in the prank wars." Said Red deviously.

"The what?"

"You'll see."

"…Ok well guess I'll be off, I got a lot of training to do before my match tomorrow."

"Then join us in a free for all." Spurted Lucas.

"Yah you totally should be just like old times." Added Red.

"Sorry guys I'd love to, but free for all are a max of 4."

The boys all looked a bit depressed at that realisation.

"Then you can take my spot Ike."

"Maria!"

"Don't worry it's fine, my match isn't for an another few days."

Maria quickly made her way to the door preventing anyone from objecting to her decision. In all honesty she would rather have spent her day somewhere else.

A quiet atmosphere now filled the room, the boys had no idea how to react or what to do now.

"So um……what stage you guys want to play on?"

"FD all the way."

"How about the custom stage I made."

"No those are both awful ideas." Argued Ness.

Marth had made his way outside the training area and was now contemplating what to do with the rest of his day. The most promising idea was to return to his room and catch up on some reading. His only relief was that Roy hadn't decided to follow him around, the last thing he wanted was a repeat of his melee days.

"Oh glad I caught you!"

"Oh no…..listen Roy I don't want to……….play with you?" Marth turned to see not Roy, but Maria

"Ahem, forgive me I thought you were someone else miss….?"

"Maria, Maria Mario Toadstool……..Peaches daughter."

"Oh my and much like your mother I see that you are quite the vision."

"Thanks I guess. Look next time you see Ness I want you to apologise to him."

"WHAT! You want me to do what? After what he said to me?"

"Well you weren't the most polite of princesses either."

"Well that's because um….."

"Just some friendly advice, try not to be such a douche, you make more friends like that."

Maria simply smiled and went on her way. Leaving Marth to ponder what she said, and attempting to learn what the meaning of douche was.

Hidden behind the old Smash Mansion was a serene garden. It was lush and green with a beautiful array of flowers surrounding it and one great oak in the center. The gardens location was not know to all the inhabitants of Smash kingdom not even to all the smashers, this make it the ideal spot to gather ones thoughts and be alone.

Link, the once hero of time, spent many hours here in the past, it was comforting to say the least. At a time like this with his mind filled with so many questions and doubts he needed a chance to relax.

"Excuse me, Link wasn't it?"

The voice emerged from nowhere and startled Link, but he would not show it. Although polite, the sound of which the words came was rather unpleasant almost insulting really. Link lifted himself off the grass turning to see who had ruined his peace.

"I would like to ask you a few questions."

Again the words sounded polite, but felt more like he was being given an order. The words came from a young man wearing jeans and black t-shirt over a long sleeved white one. He had rather lengthy blonde hair up until his shoulders concealing much of his head showing only his face. Link look behind the boy and noticed that not a single blade of grass had been disturbed.

"Adam Aran…….if you came to ask about Arkam…….it would be best if you saw him yourself."

"This has nothing to do with him, I need some information and you are one of the few people here who may have it."

"……….."

Link was in no real mood to answer questions. He made his way to a nearby tree in the garden turning his back on Adam.

"What can you tell me about Samus Aran and the time she spent here?"

"You already know what you need to know." Said Link with a lack of energy in his voice.

Link sat down his back against the tree. He had no interest in talking about Samus.

"What?" Adam made his way around the tree to face Link. The Hylian king just sat there in the shade with his eyes closed as if nothing could disturb him."

"When I arrived in the place I attempted to gather information from the others, they knew nothing of her further than she fought and competed here. Nobody knows why she came here, why she returned and why she left, but one of the told me this. That all my questions of Samus Aran could be answered by Link"

Adam's gaze was hard and unbreaking, but all Link could do was chuckle.

"I could answer them? Perhaps I do know the most I suppose or quite possibly the least."

"I'm not one for riddles, what do you mean?"

"We were rivals in this place for a time."

"Rivals?"

"I knew her as my friend and rival." Link rose to look Adam in the eye.

"You knew Samus in a way no one else will ever know her." Link stopped for a moment mearly to glance at the cracks forming in Adam's mask. "There is nothing I can say that would help you better understand the woman you knew. There is nothing anyone could tell you that would change what mattered most about her to you."

His cold face was now distraught and confused. Link saw so much of his mother in his eyes, a strength that could move mountains and a coldness begging to be warmed.

"If you are meant to know more about her past then she will find a way to tell you herself in some way or form."

He took one last look at the young bounty hunter before making his leave. Adam was confused, angry and for some reason seemed at peace. Link then stopped for a second to answer a question that had plagued him since he first saw Adam.

"So how did it happen?"

"…………." Adam remained quiet not because he didn't want to talk about it, but because he could never really accept it.

"Hmm I see…………Samus is a tough old bird, she will find a way to reach."

Link then walked away, leaving the garden and Adam alone to do whatever he needed to do.

Far away on the other side of the city, Lucario was in deep meditation attempting to clear his mind and ready himself for battle. He was definitely one of the elite fighters here in the tournament and even had a Smash King trophy back at home.

Lucario sat at the top of a building focusing his aura attempting to remove all negative elements from it. Such an exercise required extreme concentration and silence.

"FALCON ……"

A loud crash was heard not too far away. The sound and shock of the explosion disturbed Lucario knocking him out of his meditation. Annoyed, he turned to see what had caused such a loud noise. Lucario saw two people standing in a clearing just outside the town, the place looked like the remains of an old temple. This would make a good meditation spot thought Lucario.

"Alright kid remember to let out everything you got when you use that punch."

"Yes sir!"

"Master this punch and you won't fail trust me and don't forget to really scream it out the fans love that."

"Um guys question?"

Both Falcons turned their heads to face someone. Lucario wasn't able to see who had said those words. He closed his eyes and began to sense for another aura. In time he sensed Renard McCloud as well.

"Wouldn't your attack work a lot better if you didn't go screaming them out right before you use them?"

Both Falcons turned their heads not wanting to reply while not too far away Lucario was trying to keep himself from keeling over from laughter.

"Well then……I guess my punches will just have to be faster then." Johnny began to storm off into the temple.

"Oh come on Falcon it was just a suggestion!"

"Trust me the Falcon Punch is something you don't want to poke fun at."

"Why's that?"

"Wait until tomorrow and you'll see."

Johnny made his way into the temple. He figured in here he could work on his own version of the Falcon Punch. Although it was a great move it was just too slow, he needed to speed it up if he was going to use it in the tournament. He spent a few minutes practising his punches on the walls. Eventually he found a strange spike coming out of the ground so he decided to use it like a punching bag.

"FALCON PUNCH!" The spike began to vibrate rather than shatter.

"That's weird it almost feels like metal…..hmm ok lets try another one…..FALCON PUNCH!" Once again the spike vibrated, but this time it wouldn't stop.

Outside, Lucario's senses were going crazy. He could sense the aura of something old and dangerous. He ran towards Falcon and Renard hoping to warn them. He continued to run howling out trying to get their attention, but his howls were silenced with the roar of the earth. The ground shook and began to burst open, something was coming.

The earthquake knocked over all the smashers there before they knew what was happening. Suddenly the quake stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, wait where's Johnny?"

"_Quickly you both need to get out of here."_ Screamed Lucario telepathically.

Suddenly the ground shook again and the temple began to collapse. Falcon looked on as a sense of fear and panic filled him. Unfortunately it would have to wait, out of the temple a metal creature awakened from the debris. It was gigantic and Douglas saw that in his hand it held an unconscious Johnny Falcon.

"What is that thing?" Said Renard with a trembling in her voice.

"It's Galleom."

The subspace machine looked down at the smashers. It let out a roar as it loosened its joints and got in closer.

"Well finally something interesting in this place. Looks like its party time."

"You said it kid."

"_Not for all of us."_ Lucario's gaze was fixed on Falcon. _"You will be a hazard here, stand down we will handle this."_

Falcon hated to admit it, but Lucario was right. His fighting days were long over.

"Alright, good luck and be careful."

"_Get somewhere safe and don't worry we will get him out of there."_

Galleom approached its prey sizing up the two smashers. Renard and Lucario readied themselves for a fight.

"_So what exactly can you do?"_

"I can make your head turn."

"_In that case, keep him on you, I'll get Falcon."_

"How you can do that?"

"_I have my ways. Now the second he even twitches get in there and wreak some mayhem." _

"Please, mayhem is just child's play to me."

Lucario and Renard stood their ground waiting for Galleom to make the first move. Lucario did not need his abilities to sense the tension surrounding him, Renard may have appeared to be brave, but she was terrified of Galleom and terrified about what could happen to Johnny.

Galleom moved in delivering a punch in between the smashers. The shockwave cut through the tension allowing both smashers to forget their fears and focus on saving their friend. Renard managed to jump away before getting caught in the shockwave. Lucario stood in the middle of the blast unscathed, Galleom attempted to attack again, but the pokemon's image simply dissolved.

Renard was lost in the battle unable to understand what she had seen and not preoccupied to care about anything less then her goal. She pulled out her blaster and began to unload a few rounds right into the mechanical golems head. Galleom now turned its attention to the fox, it was now its prime target. Renard wouldn't let her fear show, she even went as far as taunting the beast. Galleom charged towards Renard, she was ready to dodge him, but not for what she saw next.

Galleom stopped as his right hand exploded into a blue light. The hand was ripped from its joints and wires and fell towards the ground. As the dust cleared Renard saw the hand shattered and in pieces, but there was no sign of her friend.

"Damn it Lucario what did you do!"

"_I saved him."_

Renard's heart jumped as she was surprised by the sudden telepathic words in her head. She looked around her to see where it came from and found Lucario to her side with none other than Johnny Falcon hanging on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?"

"I can see many things through the aura, such as ways to fool ones eyes be they organic or mechanical."

"Wow can you teach me to do that?"

"Maybe, if we make it out of here in one piece first."

Galleom recovered from his attack and began to change his form.

"Oh man now what?"

"Running would be a good idea."

The Galleom changed its form and now appeared as a tank. It was faster now ready to kill quickly. Its prey was fast, but crippled with the addition of their fallen friend. The golems tracks ripped the earth nearing ever closer to a certain kill, a sweet revenge years in the waiting. The sounds of the tracks sent shivers down its preys spines, had Galleom had emotions it would have been enjoying their pain.

"Halones Gigantikiss!"

Galleom suddenly began to slow, something was clogging its tracks. Lucario and Renard looked back to see giant vines growing and attacking Galleom. The vines soon lifted it from the ground squeezing and crushing the beast.

"_By Arceus Himself look at that." _

Renard looked to see the vines move back and reveal a gigantic flower. For a moment she was caught in its beauty, but was terrified to see that this rose had razor sharp teeth. Galleom did his best to change and escape, but the vines drew it closer into the flowers teeth. It slowly opened its mouth and pushed Galleom in and devoured him in a single bite.

Renard stood in shock as she saw the tank being devoured. In her shock she turned to Lucario for answers.

"Lucario……"

"_Yah?"_

"Please tell me that was part of your plan."

"_Oh wish I could."_

"So what is that thing."

"_It reminds me of Petey, but a lot scarier."_

"Any ideas what to do?"

"_I say we stick to the one we were on last."_

"I wouldn't worry, he won't be attacking any of you."

Lucario and Renard followed the cold and sarcastic voice to find a young woman standing to Douglas. She was no more than 18 years old, she wore a red dress ending above her knees, black stockings and held a wooden staff with a red crystal at its end.

"This place has been so boring since I got here, I'm just happy I got some action out of today. Thanks for the heads up Falcon."

"No problem kid, I'm just glad you came when you did."

The young witch waved goodbye to the pokemon and the fox. She brushed her long black her back as she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Yelled Renard before the witch left.

"Hmm."

"Well at least tell us your name."

"Had you paid attention at the first day you would know it, that boy Roy sure did make a spectacle of it."

"Ok I didn't pay attention during that thing so sue me."

The witch looked down at the fox being a head taller than her. These past few days had been boring to say the least. Perhaps more fun could be had in their company. Before she could respond to Renard, Johnny Falcon began to move and groan

"Uhhhhhh what hit me?" The F-Zero racer regained his balance opening his eyes to see a young girl in a red dress. "Who are you?" said a Falcon gasping for air, but not from his injuries.

"You better learn my name because it's Ashley." The witch smiled.

Back in the main city at Mewtwo's office.

"_I'm glad you were both able to make it. Admitting there is a problem is the first step to repairing your relationship. Now would either of you like to say something before we begin."_

"How did you talk me into this woman?"

"_Now Link marriage __counselling__ is very common and nothing to be afraid of. Now then I believe we should turn to the main cause of all your conflict……your son Arkam. Zelda do you wish to begin?"_

"Where do I even start……."

**Authors Notes**

_HEHE Ashley is awesome. You know i wish they had done more with her in brawl maybe even make her an assist...Anywho next chapter can be out anytime within the next two weeks. It will reveal some shocking revelations and consist of the first few fights of the smash tournament. I also realised i need a beta reader to go threw all my old stuff, to many grammer errors that i hadnt noticed before._


	16. Ready to Brawl

_Yes im still alive and I plan to finish this Fic eventually, god its gonna be long. Anywho here is the start of season 2. Also ill have a speacial fanart with the next chapter. And more epic fights in the next one ^^. Please read and review._

**Let's Brawl**

The tale of the Sheikan was a story long told in Hyrule. For many generations it had been passed down from parent to child in the village of Kakariko. The Sheikan were the silent servants of the Hyrule royal family and do this day remain clouded in mystery.

When Arkam was young his father would tell him the tale of the Sheikan as well as that of the Deity, yet the mystery of the Sheikan had always captured his young mind. Although, whenever another spoke the story it was different. The subtle variations in the story had always fascinated Arkam. He wanted to know the truth, but short of going back in time to find out first hand there was no way to know. Arkam had made it his quest, for the last 6 years of his life he explored all of Hyrule in search of all the version of the story and record them.

Within the Smash Bros Hospital, Arkam recorded a new version of the story. After his gruesome battle with Ganondorf, his mother had been able unable to distance herself from her son any longer. For days all she could do was apologise and slowly they had began to make amends in an attempt to understand each other. Within their long talks Zelda told her son the tale of the Sheikan as it had been told to her by Impa a Sheikan herself.

Arkam held onto this pen tightly, all the while grateful to Ness for bringing these new modern pens which didn't need to be dunked in ink every few lines. He had already written many version of the story into his book, the book itself was a mess with battered and ripped pages, but it was all still legible. He had wanted to rewrite his stories in the fancy leather covered book that Saria had given him for his last birthday, but just couldn't find the time.

As he wrote to pass the time he heard footsteps come from the hall towards his room. A young doctor entered no more than 26 years old, but at the sight of this man Arkam began to tense up

" Um…… Dr. Derek Stiles……..is something wrong?" Arkam's voice was tense and almost sounded afraid.

"No not really, I actually have some good news for you, but before we get to that have you reconsidered on that offer I made you?"

"Um yah…….you know my tonsils don't bother me so I'd rather keep them so no surgery."

"Very well then." Dr. Stiles sounded almost disappointed in Arkam's response; he could have used the practice. "On to the good news then, you have a visitor."

"Guess who dog breath."

Arkam nudged himself to the side of his bed to see behind the doctor. All he could see was the shade of green on his clothes, it was all he needed to see.

"Hey Cat eyes, did Tetra finally let you of your leash?" Arkam let out a mischievous grin as he greeted Toon Link into his room.

"Har har this coming from the guy who doesn't do anything without his Kokiri princess."

Toon Link brushed by the doctor and made his way to the chair near Arkam's bed. He had received the nickname "Cat Eyes" at the brawl tournament as a way to tell himself apart from the other Link. He didn't mind it, in fact he enjoyed the idea of having a nickname.

"Well then visiting hours end at four pm, your family should arrive to pick you up then. If there is nothing else, I have rounds to make." The doctor left filling Arkam with a sense of relief.

Cat Eyes look over the room before sitting down. His attention was drawn to a book now closed in Arkam's lap, it's beaten up shape and loose pages made it an odd sight for such a sterile room.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh this it's nothing just a collection of stories from Hyrule."

"Actually that sounds very much like something, most of the old stories of Hyrule were lost in the flood."

"Well when I finish it I'll pass it to you some time."

"By the way, where are you folks and Saria for that matter?"

"Giving me some space that's where they are." Arkam couldn't help but sound rather annoyed. "They were here all the time I couldn't take it anymore, if they weren't arguing they were yelling for the heck of it."

"That sounds…….unpleasant."

"I'm just really not used to being around both of them at the same time. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with them it's just that you know….."

"I guess you don't get to see them much at the palace do you."

"The what now?" Toon Links last words had caught Arkam off guard, what did he mean by palace.

"Well you're the prince of Hyrule aren't you? I assumed you lived in Hyrule castle with them."

"Yah I guess I am the prince…….never really thought about it…….and actually when I'm not travelling around I stay at Lonlon ranch. I can't really call any other place home."

Arkam's eyes began to wander, his focus was now on his home and if things would be different now and just how different. Toon Link could easily the inner turmoil inside his friend, perhaps these questions could wait until another time he said to himself.

Toon Link looked over the room once again searching for something to change the topic. He finally came across a TV in the upper corner of the room."

"Perfect you got one of those pictures boxes in your room."

His words sparked a sense of curiosity in Arkam bringing him back to reality. "A picture box?"

"Yah Ness and the others call it TV…" Cat Eyes got off the chair once again scanning the room. "Don't ask me how it works I really don't know much about this technology stuff, all I know is we can use this to watch the matches today." He finally spotted a rectangular piece of plastic near the Arkam's bed. "Ah there it is."

"What's that?"

"It is the key to the picture box." He began to push the buttons hoping one would start the box. "This would be so much easier if it was written in Hylian." After pushing nearly all the buttons light came to the box attracting Arkam to it like a moth to flame. "Now all I have to do is find the right channel and we should be watching the fights."

"Who is fighting today?"

"Let's find out shall we."

Over at the arena the crowd began to take their seats, they roared in excitement as the first fighters began to enter the stadium. The arena was filled with people from all kinds of different worlds that were connected to smash kingdom. Enemies and allies all gathered here as mushroom people sat and cheered along side goombas and koopas.

Master Hand stood high above the stadium gazing down at all the people who had gathered in his world once again. For the first time in years he could say he wasn't bored. The wind blew hard up where he stood in the air, Although, Master Hands body was just a fake and did not contain much feeling, only his hands were real only they could feel. As his mind wandered in the complexities of his own body he was snapped back into the arena by Roy's yelling over the speaker system.

"All right ladies, gentlemen and others. Today we have 3 matches to entertain and entice you. First up we have 2 swordsmen ready to duke it out for your pleasure. Let's hear it for our returning brawlers Ike and Pit!"

The audience exploded in cheers and the smashers came into sight. They came in together side by side making their way into the center of the Smash Coliseum.

"I didn't realize how much I had missed this."

"Yah me to, you have no idea how dull it gets in angel land."

"So tell me you hear for the trophy?"

"Well yeah, but I'm mostly here because I want some action in my life. For crying out loud I'm in charge of all the soldiers back home, with no threats to home can't really stretch the hero muscles."

"Trust me Pit that is a true blessing."

"Only if you age, try doing nothing for a thousands years then tell me what you think."

"Wait? You're a thousand years old?"

"Um no that was just an example?"

Master Hand continued to watch as the two made their approach. He began to descend knowing it was time to start the match.

Both Ike and pit took their places in the ring, they shared the obvious formalities and taunts wishing each other luck. Excitement filled their eyes and bodies as they readied for their first battle. When Master Hand descended they knew it wouldn't be long.

"Now that you're both hear let us begin. The stage will be Battleship Halbred, items are set to medium with no Smash Balls." The ground and sky began to change around them as the coliseum changed into the battle arena for this match. "When I snap my fingers on 3 the stage and shields will be set, don't hold back you two this is a 5 minute match, person with the most kills in that time wins."

"Just a fair warning Pit You'll get…."

"No sympathy from you, yah I know seriously you need new material." Interrupted an irritated Pit.

Soon the clashing of their swords could be heard throughout all of the Smash Kingdom filling all its inhabitants with a thirst for life and excitement. Yet deep beneath the kingdom such sounds could not reach. Built solely as a precaution yet never even dreamt to have been used until now the Smash Kingdoms dungeon had its first inmate.

Ganondorf sat in his quiet cell behind bars made of both darkness and light, unbreakable even with his piece of the triforce.

"Look how far you have fallen and to think I once feared you. You think yourself worthy to be my enemy. You are nothing to me now."

Link's words continued to play themselves in his head over and over again. Each new loop only fuelled his wrath making him stronger making the triforce shine brighter.

"DAMN THAT ELF!" bellowed the Gerudo king deep in his cell

"I see you've rejoined the land of living once again Ganondorf."

Ganondorf could barely see outside his cell, yet he knew from the sound of the footsteps that their was a flight of stairs nearby.

"And to whom do I owe this precious company here in my new residence."

A figure approached the cell carrying a tray of food and water. Its footsteps were light yet clanked with the sound of metal. It stepped into the light before the bars of cell only to annoy Ganondorf with its presence.

"Curious…do you even need such things anymore or is it your nature as a pig that desires it as well?" It said pointing its head towards the tray.

"No, but they make life more…comfortable. Now tell me alloy were you ordered to come here or was your master to busy to insult me himself?"

"I am my master or have you forgotten like you fleshies always do?" Announced the red alloy his voice devoid of any sense of life. It lay the tray down on the ground before returning his attention to the Gerudo. "So was it a failure or success? I can't tell with your kind."

"I did what I sought to do, I made them stronger. Although I shall admit I went too far with my vengeance."

"Your kind's idea of vengeance has proven to be dangerous for those who seek it as well. Perhaps you should refrain from such acts in the future. Furthermore, was it not your goal to make them weaker, did you not fail?"

Ganondorf looked at the alloy and smiled. It seemed like a child to him unable to understand the workings of adults. Only Ganondorf in his madness could now laugh.

"Curious….." said the alloy.

"Do you know why they keep winning, why they always defeat my kind? It's their greatest of strengths that I could never posses or duplicate." His voice became soft as if all his madness was gone for that moment leaving nothing but cold logic. "It's their bonds with one another their friendship, their love, their rivalries even their dislike for one another. It makes them strong, stronger than me, but out of all their strengths it's the easiest to crush and manipulate." The dark king smiled once again as he envisioned the future. "In the end it will be his greatest of strengths and drives that will kill him."

"I understand the heroes are stronger together, yet they cry when they are separated from one another. Yet the villain among them is he still a problem?"

"Do not fear my friend, I took care of him first, he will soon be as weak and vulnerable as the rest of them."

"Yet with you here, we can no longer be certain of these things, my eyes don't allow me to see things that you see."

"I've planted all the seeds even a few extras just in case. Soon our vengeance will at last burn this place and all its heroes leaving nothing but _ASHES. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHgulp…"_ The alloys hand forced its way threw the bars and took hold of Ganondorfs neck. Its cold grasp began to tighten crushing all within the Dark king's throat.

"We do not share your passion for revenge, ours is a need to survive. If your vengeance stands in our way, we will find a way to end you." The alloy pulled back allowing Ganondorf to collapse. "I shall return for you when we have been completed."

As the alloy readied to leave he spotted the tray of food realizing he forgot to put it in the cell. He looked at it only moment before he kicked the tray to the wall before making his exit.

"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS….CAPTAIN FALCON!" Shouted Roy into his mick.

Today's games had ended with Pit, Renard and Captain Falcon advancing into the next round.

"I can't believe I lost to the pup I helped train." Sobbed Falco in his defeat.

"Well that only goes to show how well you trained her." Said Crystal in her attempt to cheer up the old bird.

"Yah, but now I'm going to have to put up with Fox and his stupid trophy for the rest of my life AH."

"Man do I know how that feels." Said Red not to far away. "Worse thing is Lucario's trophy is my house to."

"WHAT GREAT MATCHES HE HAD TODAY AND WE ARENT EVEN CLOSE TO THE END. TOMMOROW BE HERE FOR SOME OF THE MOST EPIC MATCHES ALONG WITH OUR SPECIAL LAST MINUTE ENTRY DOTN MISS IT."


	17. Season 2: While you were asleep

_I'm back baby. Not much to say hoping I can get the next 16 chapters of this thing done by this summer now that I have the time to do it. This chapter follows up on while you were awake and sets some of the major plot points for a later arc that's coming up real soon._

**While you were asleep**

O The metal hall is always the first thing I see. I remember the sounds of the metal screeching, as the hall got tighter and tighter, tearing at my very core making it impossible to breathe. Soon the walls began to buckle and if the very world around me was screaming out in pain the sound and the roar of the hall would render me deaf. Unbearable, unthinkable, but I had to keep pushing on, but as I start to remember why it comes, the river of fire here once again to consume me.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up from my nightmare.

"Oh god, get a hold of yourself Sammy."

I've been having this dream for as long as I can remember, but whenever I try to make heads or tails of it I seem to forget what I was screaming about. I looked over by my alarm and saw it was only 4:00 am. Shit I hate when I wake up this early or is it late, shit I don't effin know.

You know I don't remember having this dream back when I lived on the mining colony, god do I hate Earth especially the city there is hardly any green here the grey of the buildings and streets. Sure the schools are better and there is a lot more to do here, but god it's just so ugly to look out. I miss the days where I could feel the grass in between my toes. Although it was for the best, a year after me and my parents moved the colony was burned to the ground by pirates, maybe that's what the fire in my dream is.

Morning couldn't come fast enough. It's a good thing the university was in the same town as my home I would hate to have to move into those dorms and room with a psycho or worse somebody who snored. Either way I better head out before I'm late.

I headed out grabbing a piece of toast on my way out. My mom was there at the table reading something and barely moving. Wonder what could be so interesting.

"I'm off I'll see you later."

She just looked at me a smiled not making a sound. Well that was eerie, damn I'm going to miss the bus at this rate.

"Yo hey Sammy wait up!"

Oh god this kid again. He lived next door to me, nice kid and way to smart for his age. We have similar scheduals and he always seems to leave his house the same time as me.

"Good morning Pit heading my way?"

"We've been taking the same bus at the same time for the last year…I thought you would have seen a pattern by now."

"Cute kid, real cute."

We began to make out way to the bus stop near where we lived. Pit at times would follow me around like a lost pup. Cute kid really and I don't know there is just something about him that makes it easy to open up to him.

"A stop calling me kid and B are you ok you look like you just ran a marathon."

"Umm yah couldn't sleep last night."

"The nightmares again?"

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Oh snap, bus run."

I looked ahead and saw our bus had arrived

"Ah shit every time."

We bolted for it a just managed to catch it. Hundreds of years worth of technological advancements and we still can't get busses that run on time. But it dawned on me how did Pit know I'm sure I never told him.

"Ok so how do you know about my nightmares?"

"Easy you told me about it. Anyways I'd say don't dwell on it to much it's probably your subconscious trying to tell you something you may have forgotten. If it's truly important it will come to you naturally in time."

"Those are big words for a high school student."

"What makes you think I'm in high school?"

"Aren't you?"

"Silly Samus, all this time and you still don't even know my age."

"Well if you weren't so god damn coy about it all the time."

"But I like being coy, it really messes with people it's fun.

"And that's why I said you were a high school student."

"Cute Sammy real cute."

The bus began to slow down it reached its stop.

"Well this is me, I'll see you later."

"Later Pit."

Like I said sweet kid, but a hell of a pain in the ass, still he was right I feel exhausted. I've had all nighters before, but I don't remember being…wait when did I pull my last all nighters I can't remember.

"LAST STOP, Please exit the vehicle."

Wait what already, oh man I must have dozed off and not even realized it. Better get to class before my professor has a fit, why do I always get the teachers who actually bother to take attendance.

First class of the day was sociology, the teacher could be a windbag and real pain at times, but he was ironically the only teacher I liked. I headed towards the class saying hi to a few fellow students on the way, I entered the class opening the door and was greeted by a wall of fire. I could here it again the world around me screaming in pain, I wanted to scream, but who would here it. I got to get out, I've got to get free, I can't let him…

"Sammus!" I was suddenly back in the class, nothing had happened it was a day dream. Yet still I was suddenly out of breath and terrified.

"Lady would you please take your seat, your starting a traffic jam."

I had grabbed the side of the door and was blocking the way in during my little episode there.

"Sorry professor Adam." Adam Malkovich was the greatest pain in my side at the university, but that's also the reason I respect the man. He is truly a great mind and actually cares for those under his command, I mean his students.

"Well if your theatrics are over lady take your seat. I have a new assignment just for you. There was a report of a pirate sighting near outpost 731. I want you to take your team and scout the area."

"You're kidding me, this is low level grunt work you can't expect me to handle this."

"You will handle what I tell you to handle, until you learn to truly see the big picture such as this outpost holds a high deposit the mineral that pirate ships run on not to mention your team is more then well equipped to handle such an attack should it arise. Until then I will be giving you the grunt work."

"…Yes Sir!"

"Now then are there any other objections lady?"

"Sir No Sir!"

"Good now mind explaining to me why you are sleeping threw class?"

"What are you talking about?"

Within a single blink the whole world changed, I wasn't at the federation I was back in school and Adam was my professor again. I looked around to see I was the last person in the class room, oh god did I sleep threw the whole thing.

"You slept threw class today lady."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry sir just I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I don't want to hear excuses. Samus you need to remember to also take care of yourself as well for if all you care about is the world around you your shoulders won't be able to hold it up."

"Yes sir." I said looking down at my desk in shame

"Come and talk to me again when you actually understand what I just told you."

Dear god why does he always have to talk like a preacher. I need some air, fortunately there is another 30 minutes until my next class, advanced engineering, guess I'll just head outside for a while then. The campus isn't exactly the most glorious thing around, like I said this place is so damn grey. It's rare to even see a bird in this…well speak of the devil.

"Cheep Cheep" The little grey bird chirped as it landed on my bench.

"Well I don't suppose your hear to lecture me to little grey voice."

"Cheep Cheep"

"And now I'm talking to a bird, guess I really am going crazy."

"Cheep Cheep"

"Be quiet your not helping." It just twisted its head and looked straight at me with such a sad look on its tiny face. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, just this whole day has been messed up. I feel like I'm loosing my mind like there is something important I'm forgetting something so big it's driving me mad.

"Cheep"

"Your right, I need to calm down and take a good hard look at myself. I need to remember what is truly important in my life and go for it."

"Cheep"

"Thanks little grey voice, you're a really great listener."

"Cheep" And with that it flew away, strange for a second there it's almost as if it had come just to cheer me up.

The rest of the day just seemed to fly by; I had blocked out all my other classes and was now focusing on what my friends had said. My life, something important had taken all my attention so much so that I devoted my life to shaping it and protecting it so much so I had stopped caring for myself putting both it and me in a dangerous place. Although, I still can't remember what was so important.

My day was over, so I headed to the bus to get home, the sooner the better I need to be alone and think. I stood there at the stop just waiting, god these things never arrive on time, I was relieved when it finally showed up now I can head home and rel…

"GEESHAWW!" Screamed the space pirate as it opened the door. He stared straight at me with those beady eyes. The driver opened its mouth either roaring or laughing at me it was enjoying the fear and pain it saw on my face.

God I'm going crazy this can't be real I'm just imagining things. Pretend it isn't real, pretend it isn't real, pretend it isn't real.

I got on the bus and inside, it was like the inside of a pirate ship with all the passengers laughing and swearing at me in the pirate's language. This can't be real. I made my way inside and sat next to the window only I wasn't on Earth anymore, but on their polluted home world.

"Do you think this is a dream little Samus." Said the pirate sitting behind me.

"Hey Rigol she thinks this is part of her nightmare."

"I don't see why not Logir after all we brought her here. HAHA."

"HAHA that we did, poor pathetic human."

"HAHAHAHA." They all laughed, laughed at my fear, god please make this end please make it end.

"Last stop EARTH!" Bellowed the driver with his slithery voice. I made my way for the door calmly not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me run.

They laughed and they laughed until I stepped outside. I was in front of my house on earth and not a pirate in sight. I looked behind me to see if they were still there, they were gone as if they were never truly there. I wanted to collapse right there and then, but I had to make it home I needed to get away from this place.

The streets were so quiet, I dragged myself home every step feeling as if I was walking closure to grave. That's what it felt like, it felt like I was walking in a cemetery or a morgue. No this was home…my true home.

"Oh god not here, please anywhere but here." This was the day my life ended and began. It was the day the pirates came and burned everything down around me. My friends, my family everything I knew consumed by fire.

I fell to my knees the smoke made it so hard to breath. I could feel it right there and then, this was me dying.

"That's it, enough of this shit. No more games no more bullshitting me." I stood up once again firmly on my feet I wasn't going to let them mess with me anymore.

"Show yourselves now end this!"

"I'm so sorry Samus, I tried my best to keep you from coming here, but in the end all the pain leads you back here." That sweet sounding voice it couldn't be.

"Pit!" There stood the young angel I met and fought besides a long time ago. "How dare you! How dare you play with me like this! What's going on here." I stared deeply into his eyes my soul burning with hatred till I realized I don't think I've ever seen him so sad before.

"Samus, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What…what do you mean I can't seem to remember…tell me where are we what is this #cken place."

"That's right this place." Soon the sky, the ground and everything around us became black, we were standing in nothing. "I'm so sorry Samus I had to bring you here, it was the only way."

"Pit tell me, what is happening here."

"Try to remember, your ship and the attack, remember your dream."

"Oh god." I was suddenly back in that metal hallway, now once again in my armor, the world screamed around me ready to collapse. This was my reality my final moments.

"The pirates they caught us by surprise ambushed us, oh god my son. My son is he, did he make it."

"Thanks to you he did, but now like you he will grow hardened and alone."

"He's strong like me, like his father and his name sake." My heart filled with sadness knowing I'd never be able to see him again. "I know he will survive. Least I can rest knowing that."

"That's the thing Samus, your not dead yet."

"What do you mean, but I didn't make it out. No wait I did, I made it to the escaped pods, but after that…nothing. What's happening Pit why are you here?"

"Your pod, didn't escape the explosion of your ship. You were broken, but still alive. As the pirates left your pod got caught in their jump fields and you got dragged half way across the galaxy in what was left of that pod. You've crashed on a world much like Earth and right now you're hanging to life on a thread."

"I can't believe this."

"That's why I came here Samus, somehow even here I could feel your soul slipping away and I just couldn't let one of my friends die so tragically. So I made this dream for you to keep your soul from leaving to keep your mind off the pain away from reality giving your body and those whose care you are in a chance to heal you."

"But how, why?"

"I don't know how, but our worlds are related connected like sister dimensions built off the same engine. As for why…your life has had so much tragedy already you and your son deserve better I just wanted to bring you both a bit of hope."

"Pit you truly are an angel." Once again I fell to my knees and my eyes began to water as reality began to make its way back into this world. "So what does this mean, am I going to live or die?"

"That is still up to you Samus, I can't do anything more, I've broken more laws then I can count doing this for you. I guess this is why Paullutena doesn't want us to mingle with mortals."

"Pit please…stay with me. One way or the other please stay with me until the end." The young angel made his way closer to me and sat beside me.

"You didn't even have to ask."

"_Hey I think she's waking up!"_

"_Step aside give her some room!"_

"_Wow mommy what's wrong with her skin it's so pink?"_

"Where…where am I?

"Hush child you are amongst friends."

**Present Day, Half way across the galaxy**

"Helm maggots report what is the condition of the ship." Screamed the winged dragon like pilot in the bridge.

"Sir, our supplies are running low both food and water is now nothing but emergency rations. Our energy supplies are almost drained after our last encounter with the enemy. If we don't land and resupply within the next few days we will be dead in space sir." Slithered the space pirate.

"Activate scanners find us a suitable planet, the sooner I get off this rust bucket the better."

The pirates activated their scanners and began their search. For hours there was nothing, yet something was happening to their systems. All the lights were going haywire, all their readings were off the scales they were loosing control.

"Report what is happening?"

"I don't know sir it looks like something is hacking into our system."

"Is it the enemy?"

"No sir this is far beyond their abilities."

Soon all the lights had shut down, nothing was responding yet life support still functioned. The pirate crew was dumbfounded and frightened, yet their winged commander did not loose focus on the one still functioning screen showing a smooth dark figure.

"Ah good I finally found you."

"Who are you, I demand you release control of my ship."

"We…I was a business assassinate of your mother Ridley."

"Ridley? Didn't you hear that old bitch died a long time ago! So what is it you that you could possibly want with me?"

"What I want will come in time; right now it's what I have to offer you." A console soon came back online and data began to download into their systems.

"What is this?"

"The solution to all your problems, food, water, fuel and technology capable of shifting your war back in your favor."

"What kind of technology?"

"The chozo's greatest weapon." The image on the screen then disappeared as the pirate's regained control of their ship.

"Helmsmen check the federation database and tell me all you can on this planet."

"Yes sir! It appears to be on the edge of federation territory, a very rural planet their technology hasn't evolved past well it seems they have barely discovered electricity. Yet it is rich in the mineral we use for our ships with a large population of humanoids much like humans that we can use for food."

"Hmm chozo weapon or not, this world will make a fine feast for us. Set a course, its time we eat."


End file.
